


IGNITE

by Kazanma



Series: IGNITE - Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Queer Relationship, Corruption, Cousin Incest, Fantasy, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Multi, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Polyamory, Urban Fantasy, Virtual Reality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: En la Academia Mágica Myaku, existe un sistema de corrupción y nepotismo sostenido por la familia de los Cien Terceros. Dedicados a mantener la ley y el orden, controlan la mayoría de las actividades como el Consejo Estudiantil.Entra en escena Kazuto Miki, un joven perteneciente a la familia, pero sin reconocer su linaje, buscando desmantelar este sistema, donde el más fuerte, en teoría, prevalece.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Characters
Series: IGNITE - Heaven and Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026093
Kudos: 1





	1. conocido y enemigo

Todo Rey Demonio debe saber que estar frente a una escuela prestigiosa, tu primer pensamiento debe ser cómo destruirla. 

Aunque, para Kazuto, la cosa es más complicada que solo destruir. Frente a la academia Myaku, no se ve nada inherentemente malvado de su arquitectura, ni del campus ni su diseño. Es normal, justo como cualquier otra academia privada para jóvenes con aptitudes mágicas.

Igual que él. 

Kazuto mete su carta en el bolsillo (nunca está de más tener las pruebas de que él es un estudiante a la mano), y avanza por todo el campus.

Viendo a los demás estudiantes, es prácticamente imposible no saber que esto es una academia para jóvenes magos. A simple vista, solo es una universidad mezclada con una preparatoria. Pero es claro que la magia hace que todo el mundo pierda la diversión aquí. Aburrido.

El verde del pasto se transforma en un azul estéril, con toques de blanco en el piso y el techo. Dentro de la escuela, se nota un frío particular que hace a Kazuto frotarse los brazos. No hay nada más fuera de lugar que él en este sitio. Los acentos naranja en su cabello negro sólo hacen de él un punto erróneo en el lienzo de esta academia.

Y eso si no menciona las frases motivadoras que ponen de los antiguos estudiantes de esta escuela. Muchos de ellos están en puestos altos de sus campos, los nombres le suenan de las noticias que escuchaba en su casa. Coloreadas de pintura blanca en lienzo azul, le empiezan a doler los ojos de tanta repetición.

Bueno, fuera de lugar hay cosas, como un chico en medio del camino, una separación en la vía, frente al tablero de información. 

Para la sorpresa de Kazuto, él puede ver claramente la marca de Alfa en su cuello. A diferencia de la suya, el rojo vivo solo hace que contraste más con la piel blanca y pálida del chico. Mucho más alto, más musculoso, y lo más probable es que tenga una mirada penetrante. Sí, es justo lo que cualquier Omega desearía en un Alfa. 

Cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Kazuto, solo voltea, igual de frío que los demás. No parece haber mucho calor en esta academia, ni en el diseño ni en sus estudiantes, él puede entender. Todo, en casa aspecto desde la base, está coloreado con colores fríos, por no mencionar el uniforme, que lo vuelve peor todavía.

—Disculpa, eh, mucho gusto, —tomando una reverencia, Kazuto se refiere al estudiante frente la tabla de información—, soy Kazuto Miki, soy un Alfa, y... ¿me podrías decir dónde está–?

La mirada de soslayo que recibe del chico (ahora que lo ve de frente, tiene ojos del color del cielo, lo que hace entendible que le guste a los Omegas de aquí) es suficiente para que Kazuto reconsidere la idea de hablarle de vuelta. 

No es sólo eso, si no que también es el hecho de que el chico se fija en un detalle por debajo de su cara, y eso hace que el chico haga una mueca de disgusto total. Eso, y el giro del cuello que grita «no voy a hablarte, estoy muy por encima de ti». 

—Escoria como tú no debería estar aquí. 

Bien. Muy bien.

Lo único que escucha salir de su boca es eso, y Kazuto no tiene mucha reacción al respecto. Solo puede mirar en confusión mientras el chico de ojos azules se va hacia el pasillo a la izquierda por alguna razón.

—Okay, aquí hay raritos. —La declaración más simple y banal de todas las que Kazuto ha dejado salir de su boca, pero la más entendible. 

Él observa la tabla frente a él, y busca lo que necesita ver. Y aquello que no quiere ver, gracias al reflejo del vidrio. 

Lo que ve fuera del vidrio es un chico bajo, con una mancha oscura en el cuello (gracias, reflejo, es lo más amable que han hecho por su imagen), y un pin al cual no se le ven los colores, fijado a su camisa. Kazuto puede responder la pregunta sobre qué es lo que hay en su camisa. El pin arcoiris. Porque, si no puede llevar una bandera de los seis colores, al menos va a llevar algo ahí. Una señal pequeña, pero que Kazuto siente útil.

Por más que piense, no logra hallar algo que, en él, esté fuera de lugar. Kazuto solo es él. Lo que se ve es lo que hay, técnicamente. Al menos, eso diría el señor Kurogami. No sabe si es su presencia la que hace que todos le llamen escoria.

Esa es la parte que lo hace pensar. ¿Acaso habrá algo aquí, que fuerza a todos a conformarse? 

Kazuto solo sigue las reglas.

Aunque no pueda hacer mucho por el Alfa que estaba ahí, quizás pueda ir a la oficina del director con el propósito de hablar sobre su inducción, y todo lo demás que se habla en el primer día de clases mágicas. Sus buenas notas son accidentes, y la malas son más accidentes, así que su proyecto de desarrollo de bastones mágicos debió llamar la atención, eso quiere creer.

* * *

En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, solo hay dos personas. Una gata de pelaje blanco, y su amiga, una chica de pelo rojo y orejas de perro. Ambas toman té, viéndose las caras. El salón está decorado de azul, dorado y blanco. Son los colores oficiales de la academia. Nadie más ha entrado a la sala.

—¿Dices que hay nuevos ingresos, no? No me sorprende, cada año los hay. Es tradición. No, es lo esperado de cada año escolar. —La chica de orejas de perro se toma un sorbo, deja la taza en la mesa—. Tal vez debas ser más específica. 

La gata aprieta las manos y suspira.

—Inumi, ¿qué sabes de los nuevos ingresos de primer año?

—Nada que no supiera desde hace tiempo, Nekomi. Dime. Cuenta.

Nekomi toma su tiempo para hablar. ¿Sería demasiado aleatorio hablar de esto? ¿No estaría soltando una red muy grande para alguien que no puede cumplir con eso? De todas las personas, el chico Miki es quien vuelve a su mente cuando habla de este tema al respecto. No sabe si debería poner las cosas en perspectiva.

—¿No sabes si alguien más de la familia está en esta escuela? Los Cien Terceros...

—Están aquí. Casi todas las familias importantes se presentaron aquí. No, Nekomi. Nadie que haga falta en la familia está ausente. 

—Sí, pero...

Nekomi pone las manos en la mesa, toma la tetera otra vez, las manos le tiemblan, por poco pierde la concentración y bota todo el delicioso té que hicieron. 

—¿No crees que algo malo vaya a pasar? Hoy tuve un mal presentimiento. Un mal presagio, si quieres decirlo así. —Nekomi Matoi, la gata blanca, la maga de la Fortuna, siente como su cuerpo entero reacciona con sus predicciones que hizo más temprano en el día, los temblores, el miedo, es apropiado para ella, y para Inumi, si ella pudiera saber qué predijo—. Cuando entré a la escuela, sentí que las estrellas iban a matarme. Miré mis cartas y...

Inumi no siente ningún temor, nada parece afectarle. Es igual que siempre. Tan regia, ella siempre ha sido de las mejores en toda la familia. Las ramas de los Cien Terceros tenían la razón de enviarla a ella como la representante de toda la familia, y aún así, tienen la sabiduría para ponerla en la cima de la academia Myaku.

—Ve al grano, Nekomi.

Matoi asiente, todavía desconcertada por lo que cuenta. Ella solo mira el té, y las hojas. Sabe que lo que viene no le gusta, ni a ella ni a Inumi.

—Revisé las cartas. Una de las que se me apareció fue La Muerte, y el Diablo.

Inumi frunce el ceño. 

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras? —La pausa que tiene Nekomi hace que Inumi se lo piense dos veces antes de hablar—. ¿No será que–?

La puerta del salón del Consejo Estudiantil se abre. Cuando se cierra de nuevo, solo es el mismo chico de ojos azules y piel pálida. Inumi se altera. Ella se logra controlar antes de saltar hacia el chico.

—¿Takumi? Dios... Lo siento. ¿Todo bien en tu primer día, no? 

Takumi Miyo, el hijo del General Satoshi Miyo, y parte de la familia de los Cien Terceros. Controlando la rama de la Defensa del país, él es uno de los alumnos más prometedores de Myaku. Y, como tal, es parte del Consejo Estudiantil por dicho mérito. Su fuerza.

Aunque, tiene una falla principal.

—No hubo nada fuera de lugar, excepto él. —Toma asiento junto a las chicas, y las ignora a ambas, fuera de sus saludos, no está interesado en ellas—. Existe la presencia de un comodín este año.

—Ah, ¿comodín, le dices? —Inumi cuenta con los dedos, luego vuelve a contar, pero esta vez lo hace con su teléfono en la mano, deslizando el dedo en la pantalla cuando ve que la información falta—. No, no veo nada de nada, Taku.

—Revisa bien. Hay alguien de nuestra familia aquí. Primer año, clase Turquesa.

—¿Turquesa? —Las cejas de Nekomi se alzan, se tapa la boca. Ella busca sus cartas del tarot, y vuelve a hacer su predicción, esta vez manejando la magia de las cartas—. Ay, ay Dios... Takumi. Mira

Como si fuera una advertencia, Takumi observa lo que Nekomi tiene en la mesa. Justo ahí, en las respuestas de las predicciones, se ven tres cartas. El Diablo, La Muerte, y La Torre. Todas están derechas.

Takumi frunce el ceño.

—Nekomi... ¿A qué te refieres con esta predicción? ¿Para quienes la hiciste?

Nekomi traga saliva. Ella pulsa los botones en su teléfono, llamando al resto del Consejo.

—Es... Es para nosotros. Ayer le estaba bromeando a las chicas sobre si hacer una predicción para nosotros sobre los nuevos ingresos... ¡Ah! ¡Chicas, necesito que vengan! ¿Qué, ah? Ando, estoy, bueno, ah, estoy en el salón del consejo, ¡vengan rápido, por favor!

—Tienes que estar bromeando...

—¡Mis predicciones no fallan! No, no hay precedentes. Hay una fuerza maligna controlando todo desde las sombras, Takumi. No sé si vayamos a caer. Pero, las chicas deben saber esto. 

Takumi agarra del brazo a Nekomi, justo antes de que la gata se vaya.

—¿Qué más información quieren? Necesitan que les diga su nombre, ¿no? ¡Yo puedo–!

—Un momento, Takumi. Nekomi. —Inumi se quedó viendo todo esto desde su asiento, después de ser ignorada. Ella respira profundo, antes de decir algo más—. No pienso que Miki sea el apellido que estemos buscando. Todo rastro de esa familia desapareció. Yuki murió en la cuna, y Kotarou abandonó la familia cuando su embarazo se confirmó. Cuando menos, Kazuto Miki puede ser un impostor. En el mejor de los casos... —Ella le da una pausa dramática antes de sonreír—. Él puede ser nuestro objetivo, pero un enemigo inconsciente de nuestro poder.

Takumi deja ir a Nekomi, pero ninguno se mueve. Los ojos azules de Takumi parecen brillar en la poca luz del salón.

—¿Qué propones entonces? —Él toma asiento, saca su libreta del bolsillo de su camisa. Mira a Inumi.

—Takumi. Las ramas de esta familia son amplias, ten en mente eso. —Inumi pone los codos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en ellos—. Somos diez en este sitio, si Kazuto es a quien buscamos, entonces lo podemos sacar con pruebas, pero no antes de quitar cada posibilidad latente. Es la clase Turquesa, nada más que eso. Pero para que ocurra lo que queremos, debemos asegurarnos de que él sea el heredero de los Miki. Podemos revisar su linaje en el futuro, por ahora, dejen que se quede. —Toma de su té para pausar entre oraciones—. No sabemos qué puede pasar. Es la primera semana.

—Período de Adaptación, ¿no?

Inumi asiente.

—Tomaremos el tiempo de vigilar a todos los alumnos que existan con una similitud a nuestro apellido, revisar sus árboles genealógicos son el siguiente paso. Luego, exterminarlos si hace falta. —Inumi usa su voz de autoridad, un tono fuerte pero decidido, justo como el metal que recubre sus huesos. Una mujer de hierro, le dicen los alumnos—. El bien de la escuela, así como el de nosotros como familia, puede estar en juego. Si una predicción dice que caeremos, pues que lo haga, pero no sin llevarnos al culpable con nosotros. Ese es nuestro deber, mantener el orden. ¿Entendido?

Como ambos escucharon todo, y mantienen la misma certeza que Inumi, asienten. No hay más nada que en la familia de los Cien Terceros se respete más que el deber. La ley y el orden de deben mantener antes que cualquier cosa.

Y así, la breve reunión se termina. 

Solo queda esperar a las demás chicas para entregarles el plan de acción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todavía no sé cómo me queda cada vez el capítulo más largo. Dios, ayuda. Me encanta pero me cansa la historia. Aún así, esto es bueno. Menos días que escribir woo!!!

Lo único que Kazuto quiere de todo este día es quedarse en silencio, sin que nadie más lo molestara. Pero, con como están las cosas, eso no parece ser algo que pueda suceder en el futuro cercano. Todos los demás estudiantes del salón Turquesa están jugando entre sí, o ya se están yendo. Kazuto se queda atrás. Sin nadie con quién hablar, ni nada por hacer, es más fácil permanecer dentro. Estudiando.

Hay cosas que él necesita saber antes de que pueda hacer un plan de acción. De todas formas, el período de adaptación es el que mantiene a Kazuto aprendiendo sobre la academia.

A diferencia de otras escuelas, Myaku es especial por el simple hecho de que se presenta como una academia donde la fuerza mágica prevalece. Eso, de hecho, solo está en sus notas. Nada de lo que ocurrió en la clase de Manejo de Armas está anotado en su cuaderno, pese a ser la última clase del día. No es tan importante como para llorar por el hecho de que no escribió nada. De todas formas, la información ya la tenía desde hace tiempo.

Tal vez el señor Yami tenga algo de razón. Aprender por fuera de los márgenes es fantástico para él.

Excepto cuando rompe el lápiz, el uso de fuerza excesiva lo destroza a la mitad. Bueno, eso y el ruido que empezó a haber, justo cuando él se dedicaba a terminar de hacer su boceto del mapa de la escuela. Faltaban las puertas. 

El lápiz queda chamuscado en el suelo, roto a la mitad. La mano de Kazuto se siente excesivamente cálida.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kuro? ¿Te gusta cuando te golpean? —Una voz burlona habla, y cuando Kazuto escucha el resto, ya siente que algo anda mal. Demasiado mal—. No pienses en pelear de vuelta, sólo vas a cavar tu tumba más profundo. ¿Tú crees que me parecería bien que un maricón como tú me va a terminar gustando?

Escucha golpes secos, como aquellos que alguien haría solo si estuvieran golpeando un saco de carne, o a un alumno de la academia. 

Kazuto se levanta del pupitre en silencio, se acerca, sus pasos mezclándose entre las acusaciones contra el pobre inocente que esté siendo golpeado. Una patada en las costillas, luego otra en la entrepierna. Son dos los chicos que están atormentado al estudiante.

El cual... A falta de una mejor palabra, es grande. En todos los aspectos. Esta jadeando, su respiración dañada por las patadas. Se agarra el estómago, tratando de no vomitar, a juzgar por sus temblores. Kuro, el toro negro que Kazuto asume tiene ese nombre, intenta no demostrarlo, pero es un Omega, con la marca escondida de su cuello.

El ceño de Kazuto se frunce. Si puede contarlos bien, está a cinco pasos del chico que lo cubre.

Y justo en ese momento, Kuro y Kazuto se ven a la cara. Kuro evita la mirada de inmediato, ya sea por encubrir a Kazuto, o porque no lo considera una parte importante del asunto. Ambas opciones le parecen bien. Esto va más allá de Kuro, por supuesto.

Kazuto mira a la derecha, donde la puerta del salón está abierta de par en par. Solo en las afueras del pasillo, logra ver instalada una cámara de seguridad.

Perfecto.

Ante el silencio de Kuro, uno de los chicos lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, la ira se puede oler desde cualquier distancia. Kazuto se prepara para atacar, mano en el bolsillo.

—¿Eh, no vas a responder? —Kuro solo lo mira, en la única forma en la que puede rebelarse—. ¡Que respondas, te dije! 

Una patada le llega a Kuro, e independientemente de su estado físico, igual cae al piso, doblado de dolor.

El chico, un perro labrador, intenta darle un puñetazo, pero la mano de Kazuto lo interrumpe.

—¿Y quién mierdas eres tú, niño? ¿Te perdió tu mami? —El insulto del chico es tan patético, no piensa responderle, pese a las risas de su compañero, un chico humano, más alto y delgado que su amigo.

—Te pido que pares con esto. Amablemente. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, cambiarás con esto.

Una pausa breve, y luego el labrador se ríe.

Bueno, al menos Kazuto puede decir que intentó redimir al labrador. En su propia forma, pero lo intentó.

—¿Y para qué cojones necesitaría hacer eso? Oh, no me digas. ¿Eres uno de esos también? —El labrador le pone un dedo encima, pero el error ya está hecho, no puede corregirse. 

Kazuto aprieta con fuerza el dedo, de manera que el labrador tenga que sufrir como cada hueso se rompe en tiempo real, pedazo por pedazo. Eso sin contar que el fuego quema la carne por dentro, cocinando el índice del labrador.

A él solo le queda aullar del dolor antes de empujar a Kazuto, quien da un paso atrás para estabilizarse. El otro humano ya no parece prestarle atención a Kuro, esta vez yendo hacia el lado de su amigo, quien está doblado en el suelo, gracias a la maniobra más simple de Kazuto. Hay ventajas de tener magia de fuego. 

—Eres un maldito demente. ¿No te importa usar tu magia para esto? 

Es tan ridículo todo, como uno de ellos cae tan fácilmente por un dedo roto. Muy poca cosa. 

¿Y se supone que esto es lo que hay en la clase Turquesa, no?

Ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

Kazuto se encoge de hombros. La sonrisa en su rostro estuvo desde que le rompió el dedo al labrador. Su nombre se le sigue escapando. De todas formas, no tiene caso preocuparse.

—¡Es en serio! ¿No piensas ayudar a Hiro? Yo... —El humano titubea, mirando a Kuro, luego a Kazuto, indeciso por todo. Él empieza a sudar—. ¡Yo soy del Comité de Protección Estudiantil, y ejerzo mi–!

Kazuto camina despacio, alargando este momento lo más que puede. De todas formas, ¿como puedes ser un Rey Demonio si no hay un poco de maldad en ti?

Justo cuando está en la distancia correcta, y el otro humano lo ve a la carta, Kazuto levanta la pierna.

Cuando el otro humano se da cuenta, ya tiene el talón de Kazuto ardiendo en su frente. 

El golpe es seco, cuando cae al suelo. El sonido de la carne ardiendo se escucha como una suave música de violín en la mente de Kazuto. Viendo el cuello de ambos, puede inferir que el humano es un Beta, y el labrador es un Alfa. 

Por supuesto. Abuso de poder, entre otras cosas. Homofobia incluida, de paquete. Compre una, llévese dos, gratis.

Justo antes de que corra con la cola entre las patas, Kazuto ya tiene preparada su respuesta.

—Dices ser del Consejo de Protección Estudiantil... —La expresión de Kazuto se vuelve peor, más severa. Decide aumentar lo que está en juego cuando Kazuto aplica lo que su padre llama «la mirada familiar», y ve cómo el humano retrocede, pálido. El dolor de que su frente esté quemada y golpeada ya no le importa. Mientras le tenga miedo le parece una idea fantástica—. Si tienes algo de honestidad en tu corazón podrido, deberías retirarte. Abusar de tu poder es la única prueba que tengo.

—No... No puedes hacer eso. ¿Qué, qué pruebas tienes? —El grito del humano le parece tan ridículo, como todo lo que hace, que siente pena por él.

La sonrisa que tenía desde el dedo roto se vuelve más grande, más exagerada.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Y te haces llamar parte del voluntariado de la academia? —Kazuto lleva un dedo a la sien, haciendo un gesto de metérselo en la cabeza—. No sólo decides abusar de tu autoridad como monitor de pasillos y delegado, sino que también decides unirte en atormentar a un alumno, por no mencionar tu inutilidad ante el acoso escolar, ¿piensas permitir la homofobia de tu amigo, antes que tu deber a la escuela?

—Estás sacándolo todo de contexto. ¡Yo–!

—Tú eres cómplice. No una víctima. —El calor del cuarto aumenta, cuando Kazuto usa su magia de fuego para hacer que la temperatura aumente lo suficiente para hacerlos sudar.

Kuro al menos tiene suficiente sentido de autoprotección como para huir en este momento.

—Tengo una buena razón.

—¿Y cuál es? Habla, insecto. —El tono con el que lo dice hace que el humano retroceda, una mano en la frente. 

El aire está lo suficientemente caliente como para hacer que él tenga dificultades para respirar. 

—Él estaba acosando a mi amigo.

Kazuto la toma como suficiente defensa, y luego decide tomar el toro por las riendas, y agarrar al chico desde la corbata.

—Cuenta, ¿tú, personalmente, piensas que esa es la forma de lidiar con una confesión?

—Pero él... Él es una desgracia. No tiene, no tiene vergüenza alguna. ¿Cómo puede ser que sea un Omega y se confiese ante un hombre?

Kazuto se acerca, cuando ve su reflejo en el vidrio, observa los ojos rojos que tiene. Sonríe al respecto. Por supuesto que iba a funcionar.

—Deja que te diga algo rápido, niño. Cuando no quieres a alguien que te ama, tú lo rechazas. Simple, corto y eficaz. —Aprieta su agarre en la corbata del chico—. No actúas como un animal y atacas. 

Una pausa, suelta un poco de su agarre. Pero aún mantiene la mano en la corbata. Es igual que el verdugo sosteniendo el hacha antes del juicio. Todavía no ataca, pero la amenaza es implícita, no explícita. Vas a morir, y no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Pórtate bien y quizás no te decapite.

La amenaza llega a la mente del chico. Parece que va a llorar. Los ojos rojos desaparecen. Las manos de Kazuto sueltan la corbata, satisfecho por lo que ha hecho. Haciéndose a un lado, ajusta su uniforme, que obtuvo una arruga en la camisa.

—Aunque... Te dejaré ir. Con una advertencia. Vuelvo a verte, o a saber que haces lo mismo, y probablemente el dedo roto sea la menor de tus preocupaciones. —Kazuto mantiene la mirada en los ojos del humano, pese a lo complicado que le está pareciendo en todo este momento—. ¿Entendido?

El humano asiente, y cuando Kazuto se voltea, toma el camino más rápido para huir.

No les toma mucho tiempo salir de la habitación. 

Aunque, Kazuto preferiría que no tuviera que usar la mirada del diablo para tener que mantener el orden, pero bueno. Las primeras ideas a veces funcionan.

* * *

Cuando está en el pasillo, Kuro está arrastrando el pie derecho. Kazuto camina hacia donde está él. Le agarra la mano, y lo lleva hacia la pared, donde ambos se sientan.

—Siento mucho no poder ayudarte más temprano. —Su voz suena sincera, y no tiene el valor para mirarlo a la cara—. Permíteme curar tus heridas, por favor.

—No sé si vaya a confiar en ti. De todas las personas de aquí.

Ah, cierto. Él vio lo que sucedió en el salón. Al menos hasta que Kazuto lo perdió de vista. Así que, en retrospectiva, puede entender por qué Kuro no acepta la propuesta. Aún así, no confía en que los de la enfermería ayuden mucho que se diga.

—Oye, si es por lo de los ojos... Lo siento, ¿okay? Intento no usarlos porque sé que tan feos se ven.

—No es solo los ojos, es el... Es el fuego, ¿lo sabes? Si vas a rostizarme, por favor hazlo verbalmente. Es más fácil así. —Kuro mira hacia la derecha, no prestándole atención a Kazuto en lo absoluto.

Kazuto asiente, y aún con todo eso, decide tomarle la mano a Kuro. La caricia de la mano hacia el pelaje corto de Kuro se siente demasiado suave, casi cariñoso. Es la calidez que Kazuto provee lo que lo hace sentir bien. Incluso en un pasillo donde no hay nadie, ambos actúan de la misma forma.

—Lo entiendo. No creas que no sé controlarme. No soy un niño. —Kazuto saca un cuchillo del bolsillo. Se ve demasiado rojo como para ser una navaja verdadera, y muy extraña como para ser un cuchillo de colección—. Necesito que aguantes un corte, solo así puedo curar tus heridas.

—Espera un momento. Dices que vas a curarme, ¿usando un corte? —Kuro no se cree lo que dice, ni mucho menos piensa que Kazuto esté muy cuerdo, en un primer lugar—. ¿Me estás jodiendo, no? Todo esto es una joda.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos habla. Kazuto solo niega con la cabeza, y pone el cuchillo cerca de su mano.

—Supongo que la mayoría de las heridas son internas, ¿no? —Kazuto observa que Kuro asiente, así que pone su enfoque en la mano de Kuro—. Entonces tengo que hacer un corte para poder curar dentro de tu cuerpo. La magia de curación solo funciona de ese modo.

—Aun así. ¿No vas a quemarme, no? Si tu magia es de fuego...

Kazuto se ríe. Suena dulce, y el olor que desprende Kazuto es agradable, como un pan recién horneado. Es probable que dicho pan hipotético sea de un horno de leña. El olor a humo le llega a la nariz.

Aún así, está la marca de Kazuto. Invisible a simple vista. Una cicatriz de una quemadura —probablemente un incendio— está justo donde la marca debería estar puesta. Pero no hay nada. Ni siquiera se puede notar un borde de una letra, para poder inferir algo. 

Kuro solo agita su cabeza, tratando de sacar sus pensamientos. Kazuto no nota nada de eso.

—Si te llegara a quemar, no sería por mucho tiempo. —Kazuto toma el cuchillo, y empieza a hundirlo, pero antes de eso, mira a Kuro, pidiéndole permiso—. ¿Estaría bien? Se va a sentir bien al final, te lo prometo.

—Sí, sí. No te, no te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. O voy a estarlo.

Kazuto vuelve a reírse. Es una fachada lo que hace Kuro. Es posible que ya se haya dado cuenta de eso.

—Si en algún momento duele demasiado, dímelo. No tengas miedo de eso. Aún así... —Kazuto mira al suelo, sonriendo—. Eres sorprendentemente infantil para alguien de tu tamaño.

—¿Ah, sí? —Kuro se queda callado, pese a las ganas de responder, él mismo sabe que es cierto, pero no decir nada es igual a conceder la victoria, y eso tampoco lo quiere hacer—. Bueno... Sabes... No eres tan malo. No como tu apariencia lo dice. Pensé que serías un pequeño demonio.

—Demonio sí. Pequeño también. Pero no ambas al mismo tiempo. En ese orden, no. 

Kuro siente el pinchazo del cuchillo pasando por su mano, y la sangre empieza a fluir de donde le cortó. Se siente mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. El calor que emana de los dedos de Kazuto es mucho más cómodo que cualquier otra cosa que esperaría del fuego. En sus manos puede ver una especie de haz de fuego azul sobre la herida, y siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. 

El proceso de curación es lo suficientemente largo como para ponerse a pensar.

¿Por qué decidió confesarse, en un primer lugar? ¿Era una buena idea, siquiera? ¿Valió la pena saber lo que le esperaba si salía del armario con él?

Kuro no entiende nada. Es la clase de esperanza que el tenía, que el sueño de mover montañas se podía cumplir solo para hacer que él lo notara, que él lo viera. Que tan fuerte es, que tan grande es, que se diera cuenta de que él valía la pena. Por alguna razón.

Ridículo. Es ridículo. Quizás dejó sus esperanzas en el peor lugar posible, y cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, tuvo que chocar con la realidad. A la fuerza.

—¡Ya está! Siento la demora, Kuro... Ah, cierto. Lo lamento, por no presentarme. Soy Kazuto Miki. Clase Turquesa. ¿Tú?

Extendiendo la mano, Kuro estrecha la suya en un saludo informal.

—Kuro Satou. Clase Azul Marino. Un placer.

—¿Estás en la última clase? ¿Por qué?

Kuro se toma una pausa. Kazuto lo mira. Por su propia inexperiencia en este lugar, se nota que no entiende la sutileza. Va más allá de solo ser un chico atraído por otro chico. La clase tiene que ver con eso. A ningún alumno de las clases Turquesa o Blanco le gustaría estar en el mismo cuarto que uno de clase Azul Marino. No sin cincuenta metros de distancia.

—Soy débil. Eso es todo.

Hay una pausa más larga entre ambos. Kazuto parece fruncir el ceño. Kuro espera una risa de su parte. Nunca llega. Es como cerrar los ojos cuando ya se sabe que el golpe viene antes de la burla.

—No creo que seas débil, Kuro. No si te le declaraste al baboso ese. Hay mucho más en ti que solo eso. ¿Lo sabes?

—Ah, así que es un baboso, ¿no?

—Puede serlo, Kuro. Si no tiene el valor de aceptar lo que eres, y decide golpearte, entonces no vale la pena. Si nadie quiere pelear por ti, entonces no es alguien que merezca tu tiempo. Así de sencillo.

Kuro se ríe. Se escucha mucho más amargo de lo que se piensa. Es tan sencillo pensar así, y aún no deja de doler por más que lo acepte. Es un proceso. Entra al corazón, y luego es repetir las líneas del guión, para hacer que la obra completa funcione.

—Tal vez. Pero eso no quita que me siga gustando.

Kazuto le ofrece una mano, y con su ayuda (nota que pese a su tamaño, Kazuto es mucho más fuerte), Kuro se levanta. Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—El tiempo puede curar eso. Aún así. —Cuando ambos chicos llegan a las escaleras, Kazuto se gira a ver a Kuro—. Tengo que irme. Cuídate mucho, ¿okay? 

Antes de dar un paso hacia el escalón de arriba, la dirección opuesta de lo que Kuro quiere hacer, él intenta detenerlo. 

—¿A dónde vas?

—Biblioteca. Tengo que estudiar. Cosas del colegio. Consejo Estudiantil, esa clase de cosas. —Kazuto se separa poco a poco, hasta que el espacio entre ambos es lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que estén juntos sin un esfuerzo grande—. Espero verte otro día, Kuro.

Kazuto desaparece de la vista de Kuro, y ya no sabe qué hacer.

Justo cuando Kazuto se iba, pudo notar un pequeño pin de arco iris en su camisa de la academia.

Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Proteger a alguien que es un aliado?

Un par de pasos le sorprende, Kuro mira a la izquierda de la escalera, donde alguien familiar está. Un cocodrilo, con los ojos verdes más brillantes que haya visto de alguien aquí, está frente a él, a unos pasos.

—¿Y bien, Kuro?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué piensas del nuevo, ah? ¿Crees que sea interesante?

Kuro no sabe cómo responder al respecto.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Verdant.

A cada oración que se dice, Verdant se acerca cada vez más. Escucha la risa de Verdant, y sabe que algo va a suceder.

—Ese chico Miki me da la impresión de que va a ayudarnos. A todos. —Verdant mueve el sombrero de vaquero que tiene—. Y quién sabe, si él no cambia todo, pues lo puede prender en llamas. ¿No es así?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé con esto porque no quería escribir. Esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero es NaNo y me gusta ser críptico. Puede que haga de esto una serie, eso queda en veremos.

Mientras Kazuto está tomando un descanso de leer, cierra los libros. Nota que no hay nadie, con la excepción de una persona en la misma sala que él. Pero no aparece por ningún lado, así que no puede decirle nada, sin que haga algo.

Pueden estar leyendo, al igual que él.

El lápiz que tiene en la mano no le ayuda a olvidar el trabajo que tiene por hacer todavía. Está anotando las reglas que protegen a los estudiantes del mismo cuerpo de Protección Estudiantil. No está teniendo mucho éxito, la verdad. Si ellos son el equivalente de la policía en un lugar donde la fuerza mágica es la moneda de cambio, no cree que hayan muchas esperanzas de que puedan ser protegidos por ellos.

Si todos actuaran bien, sí. Pero es lo mismo que jugar Póker y esperar que todos sigan las reglas. En algún momento va a haber trampas. Incluso el crupier puede terminar favoreciendo a alguien. No se sabe todavía.

El lápiz se vuelve a romper, chamuscado por las llamas. Kazuto resopla. Ya es de esperar. Tres lápices rotos en una semana no es un récord, por fortuna. Es más o menos por debajo del promedio. Tiene que sacar uno nuevo, pero no es como que hayan millones.

Una mano verde y escamosa se asoma por encima de su hombro, haciendo que él se voltee a ver.

Un cocodrilo de ojos verdes es todo lo que ve.

—Temo no haberme presentado antes. Verdant Green, un placer. —Toma asiento frente a Kazuto—. Te vi muy interesado en leer esos libros que no pude evitar observar algo.

—¿Verdant Green? Ese nombre no es de este continente, ¿cierto? 

Verdant asiente, poniendo su libro en la mesa. Es muy parecido a un atlas, tanto, que la idea se le hace extraña. ¿Tan raro es quedarse leyendo hasta tarde en la biblioteca? Kazuto frunce el ceño ante eso, viendo cómo el libro se abre a la mitad, y el mapamundi tiene señalado el continente de Ellora. 

—Estudiante de intercambio. 

—Ah, eso explica muchas cosas. Kazuto Miki, clase Tur–

—Yo lo escuché desde antes. Clase Turquesa, ¿no? Eres extraño. —Verdant apoya su hocico sobre la mano—. Solo los Alfas entran en las clases altas. Y aún así, no son todos. ¿Podrías decirme qué te hizo tan especial? Es para un amigo...

—Que no está en la escuela, entiendo. —Kazuto suspira y cierra el libro. El dedo de Verdant desaparece de allí, volviendo a la mesa—. Me parece raro que preguntes, yo solo hice un ensayo sobre los avances del uso de bastones curativos a través de los años.

—¿Pero tuviste que presentar esa magia, verdad? ¿La que usaste el otro día? 

Kazuto deja la boca abierta. Luego la cierra. Él no sabe a qué se refiere Verdant. Es mejor ir con cuidado. De todas formas, puede estar mintiendo para sacar información. No es un secreto, pero tampoco es algo que pueda ir anunciando. Está en la misma categoría de «No preguntes, No digas» que tanto odia. No debería estar avergonzado de esto. O más bien, no avergonzado, pero cauteloso con eso.

—Solo uso el fuego, Verdant. No es nada especial.

Verdant sonríe.

—Sí, no es nada especial en comparación a otros magos de aquí, pero olvidas que, —sacando algo de su bolsillo, lo que es hace dudar a Kazuto—, cuando hablamos de dejar un rastro de lápices rotos, eso no cuadra mucho con la descripción de mago de fuego, Kazuto. ¿Podrías explicar eso?

Una pausa breve ocurre. Kazuto no tiene muchas palabras en la boca, y más bien, está calmado. No hay signos externos para delatar una mentira. Aunque, por el tono de las preguntas, Kazuto no siente la necesidad de esconder mucho.

—¿Eres de casualidad amigo de Kuro? —Kazuto lanza la pregunta al aire. Como todos, quiere saber algo.

—¿Me escuchaste el otro día?

—¿Qué sabes del otro día? ¿Qué puedes entender de eso?

—Se nota que te educaron bien a responder preguntas, ¿no? —La pregunta suena por partes iguales a sarcasmo, así como una duda genuina. Es díficil saber dónde termina una y empieza la otra.

—Cuando no tienes mucho que hacer, sueles pedir más, ¿cierto? —Kazuto empieza a soltar algo—. Mis padres adoraban que tuviera tiempo libre, en general.

—Te permitía aprender más, ¿no?

—Siempre se necesita aprender más. —Kazuto deja a un lado los libros que tenía. Principalmente son de ficción, aunque hay unos pocos sobre las leyes del país. Él los deja a un lado, para colocar las manos sobre la mesa.

Kazuto ve lo que está en la mesa. Un par de guantes negros. Él da un gracias leve, porque de todas formas es una cortesía, a diferencia de otras cosas. Cuando se los pone, se da cuenta de que no siente tanto calor en las manos. Es como si el fuego se estuviera sofocando en sus manos.

—¿Te gustan? Pueden ser tuyos, sin cargo alguno. Solo responde una pregunta, aparte del tema.

—Dispara. 

—¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a la escuela? —La pregunta de Verdant queda en el momento preciso para hacer dudar a Kazuto.

—¿Que qué quiero hacer con la escuela? ¿Te refieres a si voy a unirme a un club? —Verdant asiente cuando Kazuto hace la pregunta. Él coloca el dedo sobre el espacio entre labios—. Tal vez me una al Consejo. Y meta varias reglas. Cambie otras. Puede que cumpla una meta.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

Kazuto juega con su cuarto lápiz para esta semana. Lo rueda entre sus dedos, lo gira y hace de él suyo. Por supuesto, a través de frotarse la punta y el borrador cerca de las muñecas para que tenga su olor.

—Desmantelar el sistema de fuerza mágica. Es basura. Al igual que las familias en todas las ramas importantes. —Kazuto escribe algo antes de seguir hablando—. Nepotismo, corrupción, posiblemente. No se sabe bien, necesito pruebas. Luego derrocar a los que están en el Consejo. —Mira a Verdant, el característico brillo de color rojo en sus ojos—. ¿Te suena ese un buen plan?

* * *

La sala del Consejo Estudiantil. De nuevo. Takumi, Inumi y Matoi están sentados, pero ahora hay una chica nueva en la rotación. Todos están en la misma mesa, con Inumi en la cabeza, Takumi a su lado y Nekomi del lado opuesto a Takumi. En medio de todos ellos hay una tetera con el juego de tazas. Azúcar de más y cinco cucharas.

La cuarta chica, que lleva lentes y plumaje morado, se rasca las plumas cerca del pico antes de hablar.

—He de pensar que las predicciones de Nekomi han vuelto a tornarse oscuras, ¿no es así? Es inútil negarlo. —La chica ave toma su taza de té y bebé un sorbo, para luego dejarla en la mesa. Los lentes acentúan sus ojos morados, incisivos hacia Inumi—. ¿Supongo que van a requerir de mis servicios? O es que hay algo más de por medio? 

Inumi permanece impasible ante la chica ave. Solo une las manos para parecer misteriosa.

—Es necesario que hagas una investigación a fondo sobre cada estudiante en las clases altas. Allí es donde hay más probabilidades de encontrar al fugitivo de la familia. 

—Papá te lo dijo, ¿cierto? La posibilidad de que haya alguien de las ramas bajas de la familia es muy poca. Todos los Cien Terceros están representados en la escuela. No existe posibilidad de que haya alguien por fuera. Es ilógico que haya un fugitivo, todos los herederos inútiles fueron asesinados en la cuna. 

Nekomi alza la mano, pero al recibir la mirada de soslayo de la chica ave, tiembla. Una inversión de la usual relación ave-gato. 

Inumi golpea los dedos en la madera. Su uña hace suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención de las demás chicas. Todavía hace falta una de ellas, pero para sus propósitos, es necesaria solo esta parte del Consejo.

—Haneyumi, creo que tengo suficientes pruebas como para mantenerme alerta de cualquier fugitivo en la familia. El hecho de que hayan muerto los inútiles no significa que todos hayan sido erradicados. Son plagas, como cucarachas. Matas a una, y tendrás a diez saliendo de la misma roca. —Un extraño brillo marrón aparece en los ojos de Inumi—. ¿Entiendes eso, no es así?

Haneyumi frunce el ceño. La taza de té no parece endulzar mucho la información.

—Las cartas decían que íbamos a caer, ¿no? ¿Qué salió, exactamente? 

Nekomi saca su teléfono, después de colocar la contraseña, y aparece en la pantalla la foto que tomó hace una semana. En ella aparecen las cartas que usó en el primer día, justo al empezar el período de adaptación. 

—La Muerte, el Diablo, y la Torre, ¿no es así? —Haneyumi lo considera con más detenimiento, su voz grave sonando como un vino amargo, dándole la apariencia que toda Presidenta del Comité de Protección Estudiantil le debería dar, así como el aire regio que lleva—. Quizá no estés tan equivocada. —Mira a Inumi—. Me encargaré de sacar las impurezas, ¿dónde debo empezar?

El brillo morado en los ojos de Haneyumi puede ser algo inquietante, para aquellos que no lo han visto varias veces. Inumi sonríe, Takumi le da una palmada en la cabeza a ella.

—Por el momento, investiga a todos aquellos que tengan el mismo carácter en el nombre familiar. Haz un análisis de trasfondo, busca récords criminales de la familia y ve si concuerdan con lo que ya tenemos. Si hay alguien que intente algo gracioso...

—Lo elimino. No te preocupes, Inumi. —Ajustando su falda escolar, Haneyumi se levanta de su silla, y el sonido de sus tacones resuena en la habitación—. En esto no te puedo fallar.

* * *

En el otro lado de la escuela, justo cerca de los dormitorios, hay dos chicos Omega conspirando entre sí. Ambas identidades ya son conocidas, Kuro Satou, y Verdant Green, están cara a cara en la oscuridad del callejón. A pesar de ser ya casi las siete de la noche, el sol apenas comienza a ponerse. 

—¿Él se quedó en la biblioteca hasta que cerraran, no? —Verdant comienza la conversación, ajusta el sombrero que tiene arriba de su cabeza, cubriendo lo más que pueda sus escamas—. Muy bien, muy bien. Quiere averiguar lo máximo posible de la academia, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué libros buscó?

—Historia de Kyunpo, por M. Takahashi. Además de eso, un libro sobre la historia de esta escuela, el autor es el padre del director. Escrito cerca de la época donde él fundó la escuela, su visión y misión están planteadas allí. También vio algunos libros sobre los fundamentos básicos de la magia, ocho en total. Los volúmenes más pesados son los que tocó, pero no sacó el libro fuera del estante, ni para verlo.

—¿Algo más? De seguro estás olvidando algo.

Kuro cuenta con los dedos para asegurarse de todo.

—Ah, sí. Por poco lo olvido. El reglamento de la escuela, y las actualizaciones al documento original. Tenía un cuaderno al lado cuando él lo estaba leyendo. Anotaba algo.

—¿Alguna idea sobre qué anotaba?

—Qué reglas no están sirviendo ahora, supongo. Y también supongo que estaba planteando teorías. Hubo una sección que él vio demasiado. 

—¿Consejo Estudiantil? —Verdant mira a los ojos de Kuro, donde todo está escrito en su expresión, y asiente—. Lo vi venir. Me da que se parece a alguien.

—¿A Takumi?

—Probablemente. Puede ser que se vea parecido y ya. Pero no pienso descartar la posibilidad. Hay muchas cosas que necesito considerar. —Verdant decide lanzar una última pregunta antes de irse—. ¿Él terminó todos los libros?

—No. Le faltaban siete. No los trajo a la mesa, solo los vio.

—Él va a leerlos después. Puedes estar seguro de eso. —Ya con todo lo que había por decir concluido, Verdant le pone un puño en el pecho a Kuro—. Si te parece bien, puedo ayudarte a que estés más tiempo con el chico.

—Ah, Verdant. No, no sé qué te pasa, pero no, ah, no me gusta él.

Verdant resopla, incrédulo. Le pone una mano encima de la cabeza, después de quitársela del pecho. Kuro se sonroja un poco.

—No me puedes engañar. Tengo un ojo fino. Si no te gusta, sientes que le debes algo. No te preocupes, yo te entiendo.

—No creo que lo entiendas, él...

—¿Se veía como la clase de peligro que te gustaría correr?

Kuro se queda callado, solo asiente. Pese a su tamaño (mucho más grande que Verdant), sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Tímido, y débil por dentro.

—Ah, está bien. —Verdant se encoge de hombros, para después salir del punto ciego entre dormitorios—. Como te dije, puedo arreglar algunas cosas. Me deben favores los otros chicos. Piénsalo si quieres, y haré lo posible.

—Gracias, Verdant. —Kuro, apenas saliendo del callejón, se pone la mano en el cuello—. Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

La sonrisa de Verdant se nota mucho más abierta hacia Kuro. 

—¡Qué va! Si me has dado todo lo que necesito. —Verdant le da una palmada suave en la espalda—. Ve, mañana puedes hacer una observación más cercana a Kazuto.

Kuro hace caso, y comienza a caminar. Unos pasos al frente, y cuando se da cuenta, se voltea a ver a Verdant. Sus ojos rojos parecen brillar por un segundo, pero no dura mucho.

—Verdant. Una pregunta.

—Dispara.

—¿Y qué pasa si todo este plan falla? ¿Y si Kazuto no quiere hacer más que volverse parte del Consejo?

Verdant se vuelve a ajustar el sombrero, esta vez más calmado. Sus ojos verdes empiezan a brillar debajo del sombrero. Una pequeña y oscura risa sale de la boca de Verdant.

—¿Quién sabe? Él es un cañón suelto. Pero igual debo hacer una apuesta, y sé que él es un buen comodín. —Verdant camina unos pasos al frente, poniéndose en el mismo sitio que Kuro, al lado de él—. De todas formas, no pienso que él sea del tipo que se convenza fácil de cambiar de bando. Tiene buenos principios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa todavía me faltan partes del capítulo naksnanskaks pero debo publicarlo, por el bien de NaNo, y para tener la cuenta de palabras más precisa posible.

—Plan de hoy. Hablemos. —Verdant se sienta frente a Kazuto. Siguen en la biblioteca, como ya se ha vuelto costumbre. Ya sea porque Kazuto solo quiere leer hasta ahora, y porque ambos están jugando al juego de esperar por las elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil.

—¿Llorar en silencio?

—No, niño. Hablo de algo más grande que solo llorar en el piso.

El juego es uno sobre esperar, nada más ni nada menos. Aún así, eso no deja de hacer que este asunto sea uno tedioso. Porque a nadie le gusta esperar por todo. Pero no es lo importante ahora.

Kazuto solo ha abierto el libro, pero no está prestando mucha atención a nada de lo que hay en él. Es como si él no estuviera presente físicamente. 

Verdant le pega en el hombro. Kazuto no parece estar de mal humor con eso. Solo sigue la corriente. 

—Despierta. Sé que tienes planes de destrozar todo, pero no creo que sea la forma de hacerlo si nos quedamos todas las tardes. 

—¿Qué sugieres? De verdad necesito ideas sobre esto. 

Verdant sonríe, y ahora que Kazuto lo ve, es muy parecido a un depredador justo antes de hincar el diente en su presa, cuando los dientes de Verdant salen a plena vista.

—¿Y qué tal si vamos ganando poco a poco a a gente de aquí? Empezando un club. Tendremos un pulgar en la torta del colegio, y ganamos legitimidad ante los estudiantes. —Verdant le quita el lápiz de las manos, y anota en el cuaderno varias frases que destacan en comparación con las notas desorganizadas de Kazuto, por el orden y el hecho de que se apegan a las líneas—. ¿Qué tal?

En el cuaderno está escrita una secuencia de palabras muy sencilla, empezando por el primer paso —y por el cual van a ir—, y terminando en una nota críptica sobre «el dominio total del mundo», o algo así. Kazuto no entiende bien la última parte, al menos no en contexto, porque de verla es confusa. Se mezcla con la letra de Kazuto. Posiblemente se trate de un error por el cansancio.

—Lo que tienes puesto ahí suena muy infantil, ¿no crees? —Kazuto se frota los ojos—. O soy solo yo. Pero no puedo evitar leer esto y pensar que es el cuaderno de un villano de anime. 

—¿Pero le quita méritos? Es un buen plan en los primeros pasos. —Verdant ayuda a Kazuto a guardar los cuadernos en el bolso, agarra las tarjetas de la biblioteca, y toma el suyo en su hombro.

Kazuto está más callado cuando están en camino a la registradora de la biblioteca.

—¿Pasa algo? —Verdant coloca la mano en el hombro de Kazuto. Pese al poco tiempo de conocerse, ambos actúan más familiares que los demás.

El tiempo que Kazuto observa el ambiente es poco, y mira a los ojos a Verdant cuando deja de ver a la biblioteca.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que te he visto en otro lugar.

—¿Cómo, en la escuela? Porque puede pasar.

Kazuto niega con la cabeza. Toma la tarjeta de las manos de Verdant, y pasa los libros frente a la registradora electrónica, una combinación de un equipo de un supermercado con un código de barras, y una pantalla de computadora para aceptar las transferencias de créditos.

Cuando él hace eso, Verdant le pasa la suya, como si no hubiera necesidad de desconfiar del otro.

—Digo que tengo memorias de haberte visto en otro mundo, fuera de este. —Kazuto frunce el ceño—. No considero que sea raro. Pero...

—¿Puede ser magia, no? —Verdant toma la tarjeta de las manos de Kazuto, y la guarda en su bolsillo—. Podemos predecir la fortuna, así que asumo que la existencia de otros mundos como este no son raras. Quizás de verdad nos hayamos conocido en otro mundo, y las memorias se transfieren. Tú sabes, como una Nueva Partida Plus, o algo por el estilo.

—Lo dices como si se tratara de un programa de computadora. A ver. —Kazuto se ríe un poco, para después abrir la puerta—. Es de buena cortesía que un Alfa le abra la puerta a cualquier Omega con el que esté.

—Jódete. Soy mucho más alto que tú, como si me importara esa mierda. —Verdant le pica el estómago con una uña, haciendo que Kazuto se empiece a reír.

No le toma mucho a Verdant para reírse también.

Justo después de eso, él aprovecha para escribir un mensaje nuevo a Kuro.

«Necesito que subas un rato. Ya terminamos de estudiar por hoy».

Verdant guarda el teléfono cuando Kazuto aparece, detrás de él. Tiene la cara algo roja por la risa, así como el esfuerzo de caminar. Algo que ver con el largo de las piernas.

—Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Ante la pregunta, Verdant resopla. Intenta no mirar a Kazuto, y en vez de eso, él apunta hacia la intersección del pasillo. 

—Podemos ver qué clubes crear si somos lo suficientemente listos. Tal vez uno de Cocina Extranjera, y nos volvemos los expertos en el tema con mi comida de Ellora y tu conocimiento de...

Cuando Kazuto hace una mueca, Verdant se da cuenta de que él no debería estar diciendo eso. Es muy avanzado para donde están ahora.

Las posibilidades son infinitas, pero hay veces en las que las cosas solo suceden y parecen tener sentido, incluso si no encajan las piezas. Y ese es el mismo caso de la conmoción en uno de los pasillos. Se escuchan gritos y como un pupitre cae al suelo.

Verdant saca el teléfono, le vuelve a escribir a Kuro.

«Necesito que vengas al club de Belleza, YA. Estamos en camino para allá. Ven a ayudar».

Kazuto parece leer sus intenciones, así que él le agarra del brazo para llevarlo. Solo con ver los ojos de Kazuto, él puede entender qué es lo que hay detrás de eso.

Es una de las pocas cosas que hacen de Kazuto tan importante para Verdant.

* * *

Hay cosas que Karenis Yashiro no puede aguantar, y eso es que le digan las cosas a sus espaldas. Así que, por obvias razones, cuando le llegan las palabras de las otras chicas de su clase, sobre cómo ella es una zorra sin escrúpulos, es necesario tomar medidas. Su madre no se pasó días enteros diciéndole que si le dicen algo, que respondiera con golpes si era necesario.

Este es uno de ellos.

Cuando entra al salón del Club de Belleza, se da cuenta de que hay solo chicas de la clase Turquesa hacia arriba. Una sola chica, que tiene la misma banda azul que ella, está frente a las demás. La fuerza con la que apreta sus puños delata la ira que tiene por dentro. Es válido, la verdad. Porque si todas ellas son la misma clase de serpientes que dirían esas cosas de Karenis, no es de sorprender que la chica frente a ella también esté enojada 

—Miura. Necesito hablar contigo. —La voz de Karenis suena mucho más alta que la voz de la presidenta del club, así que todas terminan viéndola a la cara. 

Como si les importara. Ahora tiene audiencia, perfecto. 

—¿Ah, Karenis, no? Un gusto, soy Saki Miura, presidenta de...

—Del coño e' tu madre, maldita. —Cuando Karenis dice eso, las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas, y ve como Saki se queda pasmada ante el lenguaje de Karenis. De nuevo, su madre no pasó todo ese tiempo partiéndose el lomo como para quedarse callada—. Tú yo vamos a tener que hablar de algo, y quiero que me quede bien claro. ¿Qué coño estabas diciendo de mí?

Saki se levanta de su asiento, ignorando que la chica rubia que Karenis tiene al lado también iba a hablar, antes de que ella la interrumpiera. 

—¿De qué, exactamente, necesitabas hablar? ¿Acaso necesitabas confirmar algo, tal vez, no sé, un rumor? —Justo en la forma como se mueve se ve a la vista que la chica es una víbora, con un paso firme, pero casi imperceptible ante el oído humano. Es imposible que un mago pueda ocultar el sonido de sus zapatos. A menos que se trate de alguien excepcional—. Porque, si de eso se trata, podemos arreglarlo. Solo deja que termine con ella, ¿quiere?

La chica rubia levanta la cara, y en sus ojos, ve la ira de una chica, la rabia más grande que pudo haber visto. Solo llegó a presenciar un aura de tal magnitud cuando a su madre le hicieron comentarios lascivos en la calle. 

Karenis sonríe. Ella se pone del lado de la chica, una mano en el hombro, y le susurra algo. Parece no decir mucho, pero la chica rubia se calma, por un momento. Es como un huracán transformado en diluvio fuerte. Ellas se mantienen juntas. 

—No creo que haga falta, porque pienso que nuestros problemas tienen relación, ¿no es así? —Karenis ve a la chica a los ojos, y ella asiente. Solidaridad de Clase Azul—. Nos gustaría resolver esto de forma pacífica, pero creo que una campaña de asesinato de carácter no es lo más adecuado para lograrlo. ¿No crees, Saki?

Saki no parece inmutarse. La sonrisa de mierda hace que Karenis quiera meterle una patada en el estómago. Pero tal vez ella solo está hambrienta y por eso esté de mal humor.

—¿A qué te refieres, querida? —La mano de Saki se mantiene en esa pose tan molesta que la hace querer vomitar—. ¿Asesinato de carácter? ¿Por qué haría eso?

La chica rubia se le ponen los pelos de punta.

—Eres una mentirosa. —La chica tiene una voz fuerte y severa—. Te he visto dejarme trozos de mierda en mis zapatos. Acabaste metiendo púas en mi ropa interior, y encima la dejaste en el baño de hombres. —Después de enlistar todas esas cosas, Karenis no llega a sentir nada menos que culpa por lo que ella está sintiendo—. Quisiera que respondieras por eso.

Saki se ríe, su voz siendo igual a la de una reina. Digna y suave, pero guardando el acero bajo la seda.

—Esparcir rumores, meter cuchillas debajo de los anuncios del club de belleza, y encima de todo, tener el peor sentido de la moda que he visto. —Karenis toma la decisión de mantener su pie firme en el suelo—. Esos son tus crímenes.

Cuando Karenis ve que la cara de Saki se transforma en una mala mueca, y agarra del lazo del uniforme a Karenis.

—¿Piensas que puedes venir a mi espacio, decir mentiras y encima de todo insultar _mi_ sentido de la moda? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Solo eres...

Karenis le quita la mano de encima, y responde con su propio ademán de grandeza. Una réplica del gesto pretencioso de Saki.

—Soy alguien mucho mejor de lo que tú serás en toda tu vida. Soy Karenis Yashiro, una chica que ama la moda en su meñique más de lo que tú la amas en todo tu cuerpo y el de tus hijos.

Ella iba a seguir hablando, pero una bofetada le detiene.

—Solo eres una zorra de la calle. No vuelvas a verme a la cara de esa forma. —La forma en como lo dice Saki es tan asquerosa que Karenis piensa en destrozarle el rostro.

Y así lo decide. Usando el impulso que tenía de su posición, Karenis utiliza el movimiento hacia delante para atacar con todo a Saki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> No se ni qué hago con esta historia. Plot points nuevos salen a cada rato. Mis personajes me dijeron "no, hoy no mi ciela," y decidieron hacer lo que quisieran. NaNo se tragó mi alma.

Kazuto siente dolor en todo el cuerpo. Al menos está más calmado por todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas. El cuerpo médico de Myaku es demasiado avanzado en comparación a cualquier otro lugar. Todo sigue siendo igual de azul y blanco que en el resto de las instalaciones así que no, no es la mejor experiencia. 

Verdant y Kuro, por su parte, están atrapados en la enfermería, junto con la otra chica. Kazuto está con alguien más, ambos actuando como perros guardianes. De algún modo.

—¿Al final qué vamos a hacer? —Una chica morena habla, sosteniéndose una bolsa de hielo en el brazo derecho. Está menos herida, pese a ser quien dio más puñetazos en todas direcciones. Justo como cualquier Berserker—. Yo solo quería sacarle la madre a Saki, no quitarle su puesto.

—Aún así, creo que sacarle la madre fue algo divertido. Tienes que admitirlo. —Kazuto se atrapa hablando en voz alta.

La chica se ríe junto a él en eso.

—Tal vez. No es como si me gustara este lugar, pero hay algo bonito en obtener algo así.

—¿Todo por ser violento? Quizás podemos terminar ascendiendo hasta el tope de la cadena en el Consejo Estudiantil. —Kazuto se recuesta en su silla, permitiendo que las heridas de su cuerpo se sigan curando—. Sería muy iluso de mi parte pensar eso, ¿no?

La chica se voltea a verlo. No le ve con cara de loca, así que es un avance. 

—Sabes, tal vez... Tal vez sea lo que estemos buscando. —Ella se levanta de su silla, e incluso con el dolor, puede apuntarle con un dedo—. Desde que entré a la escuela odié a todo el mundo aquí. Montón de niños de mami y papi. Tú no actúas como ellos, así que sería un gran cambio. 

Kazuto sonríe, acomodando su cuerpo mejor en la silla. Esto duele demasiado.

—Kazuto Miki. Clase Turquesa, próximo contendiente al puesto de Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y extraño que busca ayudar cuando puede. —Él extiende su mano hacia la chica, con el propósito de estrecharla—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Viéndola más de cerca, Kazuto se da cuenta que es una Alfa, la marca en su cuello brilla de color rojo a contraluz. El uniforme muestra una banda de color azul cerca de las mangas, todo lo demás, por cuestiones de personalización, es diferente del uniforme usual. Medias blancas en vez de negras, zapatos más cómodos, una falda más corta en comparación con las que piden aquí, y una corbata de chico.

Es alguien, por decirlo de algún modo, interesante de ver.

—Karenis Yashiro. Actual presidenta del Club de Belleza y Cuidado Personal. Sé que tendríamos una apertura para subir aquí, así que, cuando tus amigos despierten, ¿no les gustaría entrar al club?

Ambos estrechan la mano, Kazuto sintiendo una energía mucho más fuerte que la del fuego. Es casi intoxicante tocarle la mano a Karenis, con la fuerza de la mano, en solo unos segundos, sabe que hizo una buena decisión para llegar a ese punto.

Como se miran a la cara, pueden verse de iguales. Aún así, lo que había dicho Verdant sobre reconocer a gente desde antes le sigue haciendo ruido. Ella es una cara conocida, pese a no saber ni su nombre previamente. Este país es enorme, y más aún la ciudad. Se dice que es prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien dos veces, a menos de que lo estuvieras buscando.

Sin embargo, Karenis es familiar, y la imagen de esta misma escuela, pero más poblada en este lugar, en un día igual que este, hace que Kazuto se pregunte si de verdad es un mundo similar a este.

Parpadea. Está seguro que vio un enfermero Omega entrar y salir de la existencia en este pasillo. Su cara se ve borrosa, surgen manos del pecho, y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, se vuelve todo a la normalidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Kaz? —Pese a no tener tanta familiaridad ahora, solo la vaga sensación de que es conocida, ella usa un apodo con él—. Te veo pálido de repente.

—Ah, ah, bueno. Eh, pensé que iba a perder mi clase de Reparación de Bastones.

—¿Espera, qué? Tú, ¿tú tienes clase de reparación de bastones? ¿Pero cómo? Tú peleaste muy bien allá en ese salón. —Karenis se sienta al lado de Kazuto, más que interesada—. Cuéntame cómo lo haces, yo solo sirvo para dar puñetazos. No, es más, quiero aprender sobre eso.

—En otro momento, quizás. Ando preocupado por Verdant y Kuro como para poder explicar. —Kazuto pone los codos sobre las rodillas y se apoya la cabeza en las manos. Su expresión parece oscurecer—. Lo siento.

—Eh, está bien. Mimi allí también me preocupa, pero creo que deberíamos hacer algo más para desocuparnos.

Kazuto voltea a ver a Karenis como si a ella le creciera un tercer ojo. Karenis solo sonríe.

—¿Qué tal si, mientras tanto, vamos a otro lugar? Uno más relajante. Por que a ver, una sala de enfermería no es nuestro espacio. Y aunque puedas curar...

—No tengo el entrenamiento necesario. —Kazuto repite las palabras de la jefa de enfermería—. Ah, está bien. Dime dónde es y vamos.

Aún con todo eso, a Kazuto se le hace extraño que la jefa de enfermería tenga ese nombre. Mayumi Miyo. Se le hace conocido de algún lugar, pero no sabe de dónde, más allá de la academia.

Karenis niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué, no vas a decirme dónde es?

—No. Para nada. Te vienes conmigo. —Agarrándolo de la mano, Karenis se lleva a Kazuto por la muñeca, con el propósito de mostrarle un lugar nuevo de la academia.

* * *

—Quiero probar algo. —Justo antes de que Kazuto y Karenis se vayan, Kazuto se detiene justo frente al gimnasio—. Es para... Para probar un punto.

—¿Y cuál es ese punto?

—Es, bueno, tú lo verás en el gimnasio. Solo espérame. ¿Okay?

* * *

Golpeando el saco de boxeo, Karen logra destrozar el tercero en el día entero. Kazuto anota la fuerza utilizada gracias al escáner que tienen. Lo pone donde va, y luego se sienta en las gradas, de donde saca una botella.

Se la lanza a Karenis, quien la recibe sin romperla.

—Gracias. —Karenis bebe varios sorbos de la botella, para luego cerrarla e irse a recoger las cosas—. ¿Cuales son tus resultados, Kazuto?

Mientras tanto, él sigue anotando algo en esa libreta que carga. Karenis le lanza la botella, y cae cerca de su dirección general. Pero la reacción de Kazuto es suficiente para hacerla dudar.

—Lo siento, Kaz. Mala puntería. —Karenis se encoge de hombros, para luego sentarse al lado de él—. ¿Por qué pones mi nombre junto a un gancho positivo? ¿Qué se supone que pasé?

Kazuto deja a un lado el bolígrafo con el que escribe. Se pone de frente a Karenis.

—Quería demostrar algo conmigo mismo. Tiene que ver con las clases. Por lo que recuerdo, son Blanco, Turquesa, Azul, Azul Marino, Negro, ¿cierto?

Karenis asiente. Kazuto sigue con sus anotaciones.

—Todavía no he recolectado más datos en cuanto a otros factores, pero, si se trata de fuerza bruta, eres alguien de calibre Turquesa, no Azul.

* * *

Kazuto se mantiene a una distancia prudente para los demás. No puede mostrar sus flechas. El profesor de Deportes lo está viendo, no puede cometer errores, tampoco. Es necesario ser perfecto para los que están por encima de él. Ajusta la flecha en el arco, mueve sus pies para que estén en la posición necesaria. El arco es pesado, pero lo suficientemente ligero como para que no le tiemblen las manos cuando lo maneja.

Tensa la cuerda, y en unos instantes, la flecha sale disparada. Toca, justamente un círculo por fuera del centro. Indiferente de si esa fue su intención, Kazuto recibe una marca promedio en comparación al resto de su salón.

Kazuto no parece afectado por esto. Solo sigue intentando, sin importar si es visto o no.

Toma otra flecha, la ajusta en el arco, y dispara. 

Pega al centro.

Sabe que no le van a creer, así que se va hacia otro blanco de puntería. E intenta de nuevo.

* * *

En la clase de Alquimia y Manejo de Elementos Mágicos, Karenis y Mimi parecen estar más juntas de lo usual. Las reuniones del club empiezan el día de hoy. Y, con todo lo que llevan haciendo, están más que preocupadas en esas cosas que en la magia. El profesor está soltando fórmulas sobre cómo manipular el fuego. No es como si las estuvieran escuchando.

—Yashiro. —Llamándole la atención, el hombre perro mueve las orejas, detectando ruido que no quiere—. Explica una de las características de la magia de fuego, ya que te veo interesada en el tema.

Ella se separa de Mimi, y piensa. Es mucho menos que la del Agua, que siempre fluye, o que la de la Tierra, que depende de estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Mimi anota algunas respuestas posibles, para pretender que ella está copiando, pero la ayuda en formas encubiertas.

Solidaridad, ¿no?

—Se trata que la magia de fuego es inestable, pese a ser la más poderosa, es tan difícil de controlar que, quienes lo intentan, mueren más rápido que los demás magos de cualquier otro elemento.

El profesor resopla.

—Muy bien. Sigamos.

Karenis y Mimi chocan los cinco debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Cuando Verdant cierra el cuaderno, le hace una seña a Kuro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Kuro todavía sigue luchando con la última ecuación del día. Pero como Verdant no quiere, le cierra el cuaderno de repente—. Sabes que no he terminado, Vert.

—Da igual. Toca irnos. —Ajustando su sombrero de vaquero, Verdant le hace un ademán de irse a Kuro—. De todas formas, iba a ayudarte en el dormitorio.

Una pausa, en la que Verdant asume que Kuro va a terminar asintiendo y dándole la razón, pero...

—No vas a hacerlo, Verdant. Vas a volver a irte como la última vez, ¿no?

Verdant se detiene por completo.

Aquí hay algo mal en todo este asunto. Kuro se supone que debe estar asintiendo, no negarse a lo que le ofrece. ¿Quién demonios cambió el rumbo de los eventos?

—Kuro, vamos. Quiero que estemos juntos, ¿no quieres eso?

Él se niega con la cabeza.

—Pienso que debería tomar tu oferta.

Un momento, ¿qué mierda dijo?

¿Tomar su oferta?

Aquí todo anda mal. Esta secuencia de eventos solo ocurre más tarde, cuando Verdant y Kuro se separan. No ahora. Él tiene que seguir confiando en él. A menos que alguien más entre en la ecuación. Y si de eso de trata...

Él va a exterminar el error en este problema.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer? —Kuro se sienta al lado de Kazuto. 
> 
> Él decide hacerle una seña para que acerque el oído. Kuro lo hace, con recelo. Kazuto acerca la boca, y el espacio entre ambos se siente tan cálido, que Kuro no puede evitar disfrutar de eso.
> 
> —Tengo un plan, y esto es lo que vamos a hacer, si debemos mostrar a quién nos enfrentamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuf akdjsndnksns Ya saqué un capítulo nuevo. Soy feliz con esto. Por esto Kuro se decidió quedar en el capítulo pasado.

—¡Maldita sea, Inumi! —Haneyumi golpea la mesa, haciendo que la taza de té se levante en el aire, toda la mesa se tambalea por la fuerza del golpe. Inumi se mantiene igual de calmada que siempre—. Dijiste que no habría nada de qué preocuparse. ¡Pero mira lo que ha pasado! Ya perdimos el derecho de reclamar el club de Belleza. Una chica de clase Azul entró y se alzó con el puesto. ¿Piensas que eso es justo para todas las demás chicas?

Inumi tiene la taza en la mano, evitando toda clase de problemas con el té. Toma sorbos pequeños de la taza, ignora todo lo que dice Haneyumi. Por mucho que la chica ave intente evitarlo, era de esperarse.

—No sé qué pensaste que iba a suceder, Haneyumi. Atacaron a la más débil. La belleza es pasajera. Probablemente sea lo mismo con ellos. —Da otro sorbo, sus orejas de perro se mueven ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose—. No es asunto de mo–

Takumi entró a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, con la cara llena de quemaduras, y el uniforme en partes chamuscadas. No parece tener heridas externas más allá de su uniforme y algunas moretones de varios puñetazos de un Berserker y marcas hechas por el fuego.

Inumi se levanta, la cola de ella se mueve por la agitación de la chica, más allá de eso, está con las manos temblando por ver a Takumi en ese estado. 

Aunque, de todas formas, Haneyumi puede entender por qué está así. Takumi no había recibido una paliza de esas desde hace tiempo.

—Peleé con uno de los estudiantes. Bueno, uno que vale la pena. Clase Turquesa. El otro tiene suficiente potencial. —Y bueno, así es Takumi. Insultando con el más débil halago. Tener suficiente potencial no hace necesariamente a alguien merecedor de un halago, pero aún así.

—¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ¡Pudiste haber perdido tu puesto en el Consejo, o peor! En el Estado... —Inumi abraza a Takumi, la fuerza de ella no es la suficiente como para hacer que Takumi pierda la respiración. Las orejas y cola de ella se ponen hacia abajo—. Te pudiste hacer mucho más daño... Y yo no quiero eso...

La mano de Takumi le acaricia la cabeza a Inumi. Ella mira hacia arriba.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado por nada, Inumi. ¿Tú crees que dos maricones como ellos podrían vencerme así de fácil? —La sonrisa de Takumi, a los ojos de Haneyumi, es la más brillante que ella ha visto, tan dulce y pura, no es sorpresa que hasta Inumi lo ame.

Ella igual lo regaña, empezando a hablar sobre cómo no debería estar aceptando propuestas de los estudiantes, y cuál es el protocolo adecuado para hablar con ellos. En resumen, le ha estado dando el mismo tipo de regaños desde que empezó con ellas en la Academia.

Haneyumi observa desde el márgen esta conversación. Ella se fija primero, y más que nadie, en Takumi. Su cuerpo alto y fornido es digno de un Alfa. Incluso con las heridas de combate, él se sigue viendo igual es de hermoso. Su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, tan brillantes, le dan a Haneyumi la impresión de estar viendo el cielo. Tan lejano, pero al mismo tiempo, y por la fuerza del universo creando una paradoja, haciéndolos a ambos tan cercanos que llega a doler por sus espinas.

Si Takumi fuera una rosa, sería un capullo sin espinas. Expresión neutral, mirada más profunda y callada, pero... Siempre hay esa tristeza, la sensación de que el capullo nunca floreció, y murió antes de siquiera sacar a la luz el primer pétalo.

Pero aún así. Es tan brillante, que la estela que Takumi deja atrás para ellas es tan grande y tan amplia, que duele ver.

No por nada es el firmamento para ellas. Todas las chicas, perdidas por la afición de otros. 

Takumi parece mirarla, pero ya no existe esa misma chispa de antes que tenía Takumi. Lo que sea eso, es algo mucho más tétrico y triste que cualquier otro momento donde ambos se vieron a la cara. Pese al brillo, hay algo detrás de esos ojos que _no le puede decir a nadie_.

Mira con cuidado su banda del Consejo Estudiantil. Recordatorio de su estatus. Recordatorio de sus lazos. La familia siempre ha ido primero, y aunque quiera, por mucho, acaparar a Takumi...

Ella sabe que es absolutamente imposible. Quizás, en un mundo alternativo, pueda haber sucedido algo entre ellos. Pero viéndolo de ese modo, ella solo sueña con una posibilidad estúpida en un único universo. Tan ridícula es ella, que aún con la información en su mano, y las pruebas en su cara —que sus ojos nunca van a estar posados en los de ella, no de la forma en la que ella quiere— lo delatan.

* * *

Cuando a Takumi se la acaba la paciencia, él decide tomar el látigo que guarda en el cinturón y usarlo en contra de Kazuto y Kuro. Ya le llevan irritado desde hace horas con su jueguito. Todo es porque él no piensa irse y dejarlos coger en la biblioteca, ¿no? Calenturientos. No piensa dejarlos, hay leyes de decencia pública por eso. No sabe a cuál pegarle primero por desacato de las normas, si a Kazuto por instigador o a Kuro porque no tiene ni la más mínima decencia de reservarse como un buen Omega. Maldita sea con ambos.

Con un movimiento de la mano, usa el látigo para castigar a cualquiera que entre en el rango. Quien atrape no es importante. El punto es la crueldad.

—¿No sientes que estás siendo muy malo por algo de afecto público, Taks? —La voz de Kazuto, en tono burlón, solo le hace querer darle un latigazo para que aprenda. Justo en el momento que está a punto de darle, se desaparece de su vista—. ¡Quizás deberías soltarte un poco, amigo!

El solo uso de amigo le termina dando escozor. Siente que su estómago da vueltas, odia como se siente.

Los latigazos son una serpiente de agua formándose y destruyéndose en segundos con la velocidad del impacto. A cambio, él queda chamuscado en las muñecas por flechas. No logra evitar ninguna de ellas, todas bien acomodadas para prevenir el escape de Takumi.

—¡Si piensas seguirme mostrando toda tu depravación en mi cara, espera recibir lo que siembras! —Takumi responde, el ceño fruncido por el trabajo que está ejerciendo con el látigo.

Envía el látigo hacia Kazuto, pero es interceptado por Kuro, quien utiliza la fuerza para lanzarlo al aire. Todos los libros suben con Takumi, y la mesa. 

Una flecha le impacta en el costado, derramando sangre. El área cercana arde.

Todo sucede en el paso de unos solos segundos. Takumi huele a humo. Peligro. Significa peligro. Grita, pero la voz no sale. Solo logra mover la boca para decir las palabras, pero el sonido huye de su garganta en la dirección contraria. Takumi cae en la mesa, rompiéndose a la mitad con el peso.

Takumi se levanta, respirando pesadamente. 

No ve a Kazuto por ningún lado. 

Llega otra flecha. Cae justo al lado de su mejilla, solo la recibe. El rasguño de su mejilla se extiende como una quemadura bajo su piel. Intenta gritar de nuevo, pero nada surge hasta que alza la voz lo suficiente como para dañarse la garganta.

Escucha los pasos pesados de Kuro. Intenta golpearlo mientras está debilitado. 

La voz de Kazuto llega a sus oídos, pero nada de lo que dice se logra registrar. Es como escuchar una canción y recibir ruido en vez de las voces de los cantantes.

Está tan cerca Kuro... No puede evitarlo, solo le queda aguantar.

La ráfaga de puñetazos que llega de Kuro es tan potente que Takumi queda incrustado en la pared más lejana del caos.

—¡Hermano! —La voz de Mayumi le llega a los oídos, pero es interrumpida rápidamente. Escucha el silbido de una flecha.

Intenta levantarse, otra vez, pero ahora Takumi tiene más tiempo para pensar. Ve que Kazuto está en el tope de las estanterías, pero no va hacia él. 

Eso solo activa el instinto de hermano mayor de Takumi.

A la distancia, en una dirección aleatoria, escucha la voz de Kazuto, con ese mismo tono de broma que ahora está empezado a odiar.

—Taks, ¿qué tal un combate para determinar los nuevos puestos del Consejo, ah?

—¡Vete a la mierda, maldito! ¡Como vengas por mi hermana, te juro que–! —Justo cuando Takumi intenta moverse, Kazuto habla, huyendo de él.

—¡Muy tarde! Son dos contra dos, las cosas solo pueden ser justas así. 

Y la risa de Kazuto se oye, retumba en los oídos de Takumi. 

Kuro viene corriendo hacia él. Takumi lanza el látigo, las fauces de la serpiente se vuelven hacia Kuro. Vuelve a lanzar un golpe más fuerte. Y él lo esquiva.

No va a detenerlo.

Mientras más fuerte intenta ser el golpe, más rápido sale, y más necesita para enviar el látigo hacia allá. Kazuto siempre logra evitarlo, y por mucho que lo intente, Kuro logra escapar apenas de cada golpe.

Excepto por este.

Takumi está a punto de lanzar la punta del látigo hacia Kuro, cuando ve una línea roja por el rabillo del ojo. Tan cerca de su ojo, y al mismo tiempo tan mortífero. Takumi salta fuera del camino, rodando para evitar que su cuerpo sufra el golpe. Kuro empuja una estantería de la biblioteca, buscando derribar el mayor número posible de libros encima de Takumi.

Takumi corre hacia la derecha de la estantería, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la biblioteca.

De todas formas, Kuro no es su objetivo. Él solo es un Omega, no vale mucho. El pez gordo, y el premio mayor, es Kazuto.

* * *

Kazuto salta entre estanterías, viendo, por el rabillo del ojo, un punto de color negro a la distancia. Prepara una flecha, apunta, y luego dispara en unos segundos. La flecha arde en medio del caos, y la presa escapa.

Detecta el movimiento con la mano en la estantería. Salta a la siguiente, antes de que caiga. Tiene cinco estanterías de separación entre el caos y el lugar donde se encuentra. No hay mucho tiempo para disparar y pensar. 

Cuando sus pies tocan la madera, él apunta, al frente, la chica no está muy lejos. Debe fijarse en el pedazo de negro en la distancia. Kuro grita, pero Kazuto no escucha. Está lo suficientemente lejos como para perderlo, tanto de vista como de audición.

Aún así, sabe qué es lo quiere decir.

Takumi va por él. Kazuto es el objetivo. 

Dispara dos flechas, una dando en el blanco. Él huye hacia donde escucha el quejido de una chica, probablemente de su clase. Ha escuchado su voz en los pasillos. Una molestia hecha persona. No puede hacer nada por sí misma.

Kazuto envía otra flecha en su dirección. Pero no escucha un quejido de ella, sino de él.

Tiene que rodar. Sabe dónde está. Él salta hacia otra estantería, completamente alejada de su dirección predilecta. No va a arriesgarse a ser expuesto otra vez. Sabe cuándo cortar sus pérdidas y tomar sus decisiones estratégicas.

Excepto que esa no fue una buena decisión. Justo cuando va a poner un pie encima de la estantería, escucha el aire siendo cortado. El ardor en su espalda es frío, tan helado que quema su cuerpo por dentro. Se siente como si una serpiente le mordiera en la espalda.

Cae al suelo, pero tropieza varias veces en su aterrizaje. Su posición está muy separada de todos los demás, aunque puede escuchar a alguien acercarse.

Se voltea para disparar otra vez. Pero ahora ya no hay quejidos. Solo pasos. 

Llega a verse cara a cara con Takumi y la chica. 

—¡No te preocupes, Mayumi! Ya vas a estar bien. —Takumi susurra en el oído de su hermana, pero Kazuto llega a escucharlo por lo cerca que están.

Justo cuando lo ve en la abertura entre estanterías, siente cómo los ojos de Takumi llegan a quemarle en su alma. Pero, pese a sus malas intenciones, no logra hacer nada. Tiene a la chica —Mayumi, presume Kazuto— en sus brazos. 

Lo que resalta para Kazuto es que, viéndolos más detenidamente, hay gotas vinotinto cayendo donde Takumi huye. 

—Voy a matarte, un día de estos... Escoria.

Son las últimas palabras que logra escuchar de Takumi antes de irse.

Kazuto se desploma, segundos después, en el suelo. Un solo latigazo, con la distancia en la que ellos estaban antes, es suficiente como para hacer que él caiga al suelo. 

Su respiración es pesada, trata de agarrar aire, pero el ardor es tan grande, que no puede agarrar suficiente. Duele el simple hecho de intentarlo. Ya el combate terminó. No hay ganadores en este momento, incluso si el desafío está claro en sus ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuto se sienta al lado de Kuro, con las manos en las piernas. Kuro está calmado, hasta que Kazuto está poniendo la mano cerca de la oreja.

—Tengo un plan. Solo necesito que confíes en mí y me sigas la corriente. ¿Okay?

Kuro asiente. Kazuto se separa por un momento.

—Solo es cuestión de esperar. Voy a mostrarte algo.

* * *

—¡Ay! Duele. —Kuro se masajea la mano, donde el calor del hechizo de curación se propaga. La sangre deja de caer de ahí, cerrando las heridas gracias al fuego. 

El olor a humo en la habitación se siente tan pesado, que daría la impresión equivocada. Pero aún así, se siente lo suficientemente refrescante como para hacer que el toro se relaje. Es como estar en casa. 

A Kuro siempre le llega la imagen de él en su casa, jugando con sus figuras de acción cerca de la chimenea, después de un largo día en la nieve de Kyunpo. Su madre estaría preparando la comida, mientras su padre se lava las manos para ayudarla con la cocina. Él siente una paz tan grande, que se relaja en la única cama que hay en la enfermería, para el infortunio de Kazuto. 

—Ocupas demasiado espacio para un Omega, grandote. —Kazuto le patea las piernas a Kuro, para que las aleje de él. Kuro solo lo abraza, sintiendo ese calor interno de mago de fuego.

Quizás es algo innato en todos ellos, mantenerse cálidos en cualquier momento. Si tiene que circular por su cuerpo para manipular la magia, pues es algo obvio que termine siendo un estándar en todos los magos del mismo elemento.

Pero, ¿por qué quiere seguir haciéndolo, pese al riesgo? Verdant le había advertido que esto no iba a suceder, ni podría. Kazuto es como el fuego, muy inestable, volátil. Esa era la palabra que había dicho Verdant, justo en ese callejón entre los dormitorios. 

Y ahora, están en la escuela. Descansan de las heridas de hoy (Kazuto más que Kuro, pero igual es necesario descansar por esas razones, maña hay examen de Manejo de Armas, y ninguno está en forma para eso), porque lo que ha sucedido es... Es extraño, por no decir lo demás. No sabe qué palabras puede usar en específico.

* * *

Kuro sabe que ya le agotó la paciencia a Takumi. El golpe incesante de los pies en el suelo, el bolígrafo pegando la hoja, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada lo dicen todo por el. Kazuto y él están riéndose por algún chiste. Ahora no lo recuerda, pero no es importante. 

La mano de Takumi golpea la mesa, agitando a todo el mundo, y a todas las cosas en ella.

—¡Ya basta! Me aguanté su mierda por todo este tiempo, ya no puedo soportarlo más. —Takumi mira de soslayo a los dos—. Soy incapaz de aguantar como se tratan con tan poca vergüenza.

Kazuto mira a los ojos a Takumi (lo cual es absolutamente increíble ahora que lo piensa).

—A ver, a ver, a ver... —Kazuto apoya las manos sobre la mesa, se acerca para que lo escuche bien, pese a las reglas de la biblioteca de ser silencioso—. Llego a la escuela y me llamas escoria, estoy hablando con Kuro y te pones tenso por cualquier motivo, me insultas e implicas que te doy asco. ¿Y aún así no te vas? —Kazuto mueve a los lados la cabeza, niega todo esto—. No, por supuesto que no es sólo eso. También hay motivaciones extras, ¿no es así?

—¡No las hay! Déjame. —Takumi se interrumpe, busca una excusa—. Déjame en paz. Por esa razón gente como tú se muere temprano. No tienes vergüenza alguna por hacerlo frente a mí. ¿Acaso las reglas y el orden de esta escuela son tan poco importantes para ti?

Kazuto mira a Takumi como si le creciera una segunda cabeza.

—¿Nunca existió una regla en contra del cariño en público? E incluso si la hubiera, ¿no la aplicas uniformemente?

—Cállate. Las normas solo aplican contigo cuando cumplas con ellas–

—¿Qué normas? ¿Cuáles normas deben aplicar conmigo? —Mientras Takumi habla más sobre la ley y el orden, Kazuto decide desafiarlo más y más. Es un juego donde ninguno puede ganar—. Ya te he visto asqueado de nosotros, ¿no crees que deberías averiguar de donde viene? 

—¡Qué te calles, dije! Respeta. Mi. Palabra. —Los ojos azules de Takumi parecen brillar en la atmósfera de la biblioteca, que se oscurece con solo ver el cambio en Takumi—. No importa quién te haya dicho que eres normal. No lo eres. Nadie te lo quiere decir porque tienen miedo de ti, pero tú. No. Eres. Normal. Eres un parásito. Buscas acabar con tu familia. ¡Deberían estar avergonzados de ti!

Kazuto se mantiene impasible.

—Me parece que eres tú la escoria, Takumi. —Kazuto cierra los ojos, pero luego los abre, mostrando el mismo brillo rojo de siempre—. ¿Y qué si soy un parásito? ¿Y qué si quiero acabar con mi linaje? ¿Y qué si soy gay? ¿Tan malo es?

Takumi se queda callado. La voz de Kazuto, aunque grave, no se alza. No grita. Pero él entiende.

Kuro se mantiene al margen, pero siente que debe aplacar a Takumi.

Kazuto se voltea a verlo. Lo que dice es inmediato, y al mismo tiempo, es fulminante.

—No te metas, Omega. Esto no es lo que quiero para ti.

Aún así, Kuro no va a dejar que Kazuto lo detenga, así como así. 

Pero luego, él ve que el primer golpe se entrega. De Takumi hacia Kazuto.

* * *

Kuro pasa una mano por el cabello de Kazuto, sintiendo la familiaridad del contacto. Algo en esta situación se siente tan común, tan conocida, pero no sabe qué tanto puede ser solo él queriendo repetir lo que hacía con su hermano antes de que se fuera. Tatsuya dejó la casa hace dos años ya, y todavía siente que le ha fallado en algo.

Es la clase de culpa que no se va. Una mancha que permanece, sin importar cuánto la laves, queda en la tela, para observarla por la eternidad. 

Quizás, en otro mundo, pueda verlo a él una vez más.

Pero es obvio que no puede. Es una ridiculez pedir que Tatsu vuelva a su vida.

—Kazuto.

Parece que Kazuto se mueve, pero no va más allá de eso. La cama de la enfermería puede soportar a un hombre de tres veces el tamaño de Kuro, aún así, Kazuto sigue pidiendo su espacio. Kuro se lo da.

—¿Pasó algo?

Cuesta sacar las palabras, pero ahora que las escucha, suenan tan bien de su boca.

—¿Querrías contarme una historia? Yo... Quiero escucharte, por un rato.

Kazuto suspira. 

—No veo por qué no. Tal vez podemos pasar el tiempo de esta forma.

—Okay. Haré lo que quieras.

* * *

—Había una vez una casa donde las serpientes tenían veneno en la piel, y escupían palabras 

—Kazuto... —Kuro siente dudas cuando habla de eso. Pero igual sigue—. Quería una historia feliz, no de horror. Para dormir. Ah, aunque...

—No, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo. —Kazuto actúa muy calmado como para alguien que terminó siendo interrumpido. Suspira. Prepara una historia de nuevo—. Una vez, mi padre y yo estuvimos jugando en un lago.

—¿En serio? Puedes... Ah, ¿puedes contarme eso, no?

Kazuto se acurruca más cerca hacia Kuro. Es más sencillo est. ar unidos cuando el frío afecta a ambos, por lo que parece.

—Sí. Puedo, puedo sentir el frío. Solo quédate cerca de mí, ¿sí? —Kazuto habla intentando ver a Kuro a los ojos—. Papá y yo salíamos de la casa. Incluso como un Omega, él... Él tenía esa tendencia, ¿no? Le gustaba salir fuera de la casa. Decía que quedarse adentro por su biología era ridículo. Quería experimentar el mundo de afuera, me dijo una vez.

—Suena más a que él era un aventurero de corazón, ¿no?

El calor de Kazuto es cómodo, incluso para su cuerpo tan pequeño, a Kuro le parece suficiente mantener la cercanía en la enfermería. A las doce de la medianoche, cuando la luna parece estar sonriéndole a la gente. Porque, de todas formas, se muestra sonriente ante todos en estas horas, pues las estrellas la dejaron sola. Así, ellos están igual que la luna. Abandonados por el resto de los estudiantes. Verdant, Mimi y Karenis no están ahora en el salón del club, y tampoco están en la Academia como tal. Al menos, no en el edificio principal.

Todos los demás duermen mientras tanto. Kazuto es considerado un paciente de cuidados más regulares, en comparación a los demás. 

—Él tenía ese hábito de irse sin decir nada. Así que un día le conté que quería que me llevara. Para saber a dónde iba, qué hacía. Después de insistirle, él me dejó ir con él. —Kazuto cierra los ojos por un momento, tomando los detalles visuales con más detenimiento, para después contarle hasta la más mínima explicación de todo—. Fuimos al lago más cercano de la ciudad. Era frío, tanto, que papá me tuvo que tener abrazado todo el viaje, porque no podía aguantarlo.

Kuro ríe con él. Es fácil de entender. Justo ahora, Kuro tiene una mano en el estómago de Kazuto, y se llega a sentir tan cálido que quiere mantener la mano allí. Pero, en el resto de su cuerpo, mientras más alejado esté del estómago, más frío está. 

Está hecho de contradicciones.

—Él me mostró un mundo nuevo, ¿sabes? —Kazuto bosteza, mientras los desvaríos son cada vez más largos, contándole sobre un viaje u otro, pero no más del lago—. Cuando vi el lago por primera vez, era tan hermoso. No me creerías, pero pensé que era un espejismo. 

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pensé que alguien me estafó. Por poco le decía a mi padre: «Ey, parece que alguien te estuvo mintiendo acerca de esto». —Kazuto toma un descanso de reírse—. Él me contó allí, que, cuando él estaba soltero, conoció a mi padre en ese lago.

Kuro entra en silencio. ¿Acaso él escuchó bien?

—Tienes...

—Dos padres. Síp. —Kazuto asiente, aún cuando no hay nadie que lo vea. Es algo divertido de ver, su afirmación categórica—. Sé que va en contra de las normas, pero... A quién le importan, si lo que evitan es aprender del amor. Cómo se ve. —Kazuto pausa en su camino–. Sabes...

—¿Qué pasó?

—Él me dijo que un día, si fuese a conocer a alguien que quisiera, que lo llevara al lago, conmigo. Para presentarlo.

Kuro sonríe, es tan suave la sonrisa, que no se siente en su cara.

—Espero que lleguemos hasta ese punto, Kazuto Miki.

—Lo mismo digo, Kuro Satou.

Kuro ve la quemadura del cuello, y siente la tentación de tocar las cicatrices. La piel morada, casi muerta en alguien que muestra tanta vida —que se ve tan brillante, y el contraste entre la vitalidad, las llamas que tiene adentro, y las heridas que muestra su cuerpo, los trazos irregulares de su apariencia, como manchas del lienzo, hechas a propósito— es chocante para él. Siente que debería decirle algo. Preguntarle algo sobre esto. Pero él pidió una historia feliz. Y las cicatrices como las de Kazuto no vienen de historias felices.

Kazuto ríe. Está ensimismado con la historia que iba a contar que los detalles, como el que le estaba contando una historia a Kuro, se le fueron por una oreja y salieron por la otra. Toma la mano de él, y la aprieta.

—Kaz. ¡Kaz! 

—¿Pasó algo?

—No... Solo, solo sigue, ¿okay? Quiero saber qué pasó cuando tu padre conoció a su pareja. Suena bonito escuchar eso.

—Ah, ¿de veras? No, no mucha gente quiere saber sobre mis padres. La mayoría solo escucha dos hombres y me cuenta que ya no quieren saber más. Que lo han escuchado todo.

Kuro ríe.

—Me suena a que son estúpidos.

—Casi todos lo son. La mayoría solo siente asco. 

Kazuto agarra la mano de Kuro, y la entrelaza con la suya. Pone la mano en su barriga, donde, por un momento, Kuro llega a percibir la sensación de haber estado en un momento así. Quizás, en un mundo lejano, mucho más lejos de lo que él puede terminar explicando. Es incomprensible para él. Porque siente que _debe recordarlo bajo cualquier costo_. Pero aún así...

No puede. No puede hacerlo. Es inútil. Tan rápido como llegó, se va. Y Kazuto es inconsciente. Siempre lo está. Es despistado ante todo, como las pistas vuelan por su cara, y siente que todo esto es sencillamente una cosa sencilla, la de la Academia Myaku. El problema que la plaga, lo que la crea, lo que la hace mantenerse en pie, poseer el poder de todo Kyunpo.

Kuro abre los ojos. Es como aprender del peor secreto de alguien, y no poder contarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tuviera algo más interesante que poner, no pondría a mis personajes a jugar D&D por diversión. NaNo consumiendo mi alma, otra vez. No puedo creer que escribí toda la historia de Estrellas Caídas en un mes mientras estaba parado en el centro comercial. En mi teléfono, de todos los aparatos. Tengo poder ilimitado. Tengan miedo de mí, mortales.

—Espero que nada difícil salga de esto. —Kazuto, tentando al destino, empieza a hablar cuando Verdant está afuera del salón con él. Ambos están con más casualidad hablando. El día de clases ya ha terminado, y ambos están con sus ropas casuales para entrar al salón del club de Belleza.

—Ay, Kazu. Pobrecito de ti. Tan lindo, y tan estúpido. —Verdant resopla, justo antes de abrir la puerta—. Deberías dejar de tentar al destino, niño. O podrías terminar encontrándote con tu muerte en el futuro.

Y lo dice justo cuando ve a Karenis con los brazos cruzados, y a Kuro y Mimi sentados en los pupitres del frente. Aparentemente, pese a las múltiples actividades que hicieron para reclutar nuevos alumnos, son solo cinco de ellos. 

Lo cual es ridículo en un primer lugar, pero...

Karenis hace un gesto queriendo decir que no importa, pero la intención se pierde en los dos chicos.

—Tal vez sea hora de por fin empezar en el club de Belleza. —Karenis se pone frente al escritorio, manteniendo la mirada fija en Verdant y Kazuto—. Habló sobre ustedes, que me han estado pidiendo que les explique sobre cómo usar maquillaje.

Verdant y Kazuto asienten. Ambos no miran al otro, manteniéndose firmes por el momento.

—Pues bien, ¿qué me dicen?

—Que deberíamos empezar ya, ¿no? Ya sabemos que hacer al final de la reunión del club. Ustedes prepárense y ya está. No hace falta tanto alboroto por eso.

* * *

Aplicar delineador de ojos es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, Kazuto se da cuenta de esto cuando tiene que hacerlo. La cantidad de concentración necesaria, y el hecho de que Karenis esté tan quieta, hace que Kazuto por poco pierda los nervios por la concentración. Es una paradoja, donde mientras más concentrado esté, menos va a terminar haciéndolo con calma.

—La mano. Deja de temblar. —Karenis le recrimina cuando por poco hace una línea más larga que su rostro. Kazuto asiente, y suspira.

Vuelve a la parte del principio, por poco perdiendo el lápiz de maquillaje. Respira profundo. Toma un descanso, y vuelve a dibujar la línea en el aire. Es un reflejo de dibujar. Si la línea no toca el lienzo, puede practicarse tantas veces como sea posible. De todas formas, no ha tocado la cara de Karenis, así que ella no puede decir nada, todavía. 

Pero lo intenta. La línea parece cobrar más forma y volumen que como lo imaginó, haciendo que el ojo de Karenis se vea mucho más que antes, resaltando sus ojos marrones, dándole más fuerza a su mirada.

Justo cuando ella abre los ojos, Kazuto puede ver el brillo marrón en las pupilas de ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Kazuto? ¿Ya terminaste?

Kazuto asiente. Los nervios se acumulan en su estómago, y ya está sintiendo cómo puede terminar gritando en algún lugar para sanar el miedo. Está cerca de desfallecer, donde ha estado aprendiendo sobre cómo maquillar a alguien paso por paso (y no, el lápiz labial va de último, no lo haces a la hora de empezar).

Aún así, es igualmente divertido para él, compartir con Karenis de esta forma. Se siente igual de familiar que estar con los otros tres en la misma habitación. Pero, ¿por qué sigue teniendo la sensación de que hay algo desencajado en todo este sitio? Que haya alguna pieza extra, que no le parece haber visto antes, y que rompe con la armonía del juego.

¿Y por qué se preocupa de un juego, siquiera? 

No hay un juego de ajedrez, que él sepa. No lo hay, todavía, y tampoco lo ha habido antes.

* * *

Kazuto y Verdant se sientan en los pupitres, sin ningún deseo de seguir. Ya han terminado con su tarea del día de hoy. Karenis y Mimi, así como Kuro, están todos viéndose en el espejo. Tienen miradas satisfechas en las caras.

—¿Y bien? —Kazuto alza la mano, para después dejarla caer—. ¿No lo hicimos mal, cierto?

El eje de inseguridad permanece en su voz, incluso con la aparente imagen de confianza que intenta proyectar, es igualmente notorio que no está seguro de lo que hizo. Verdant le envía una mirada nerviosa también, tomando en cuenta que esta es su primera vez haciendo algo similar.

Karenis solo se da la vuelta, y hace una palmada con sus manos.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! Ya que he visto detenidamente sus proyectos con el maquillaje puedo decir... —El contraste entre la tensión que Verdant y Kazuto sienten y la alegría con la que Karenis se explica es algo que los marea—. ¡Que pasaron la prueba! ¡Celebremos!

Todos aplauden, con la fuerza que pueden recoger, al menos. Kazuto y Verdant lo intentan al menos. Es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de ellos.

—¡Hurra, hurra! ¡Viva, viva! —Tanto Mimi como Kuro están celebrando también, con Kuro saliendo de la habitación para buscar algo, lo más probable.

Agotados, Verdant y Kazuto se chocan los cinco entre ellos, para después desplomarse en los pupitres. Karenis se ríe por esto. Mimi casi va a ayudarlos, pero Karenis niega con la cabeza.

—No por ahora chicos, les toca disfrutar del pequeño banquete que les hicimos. —Karenis hace un guiño, pero no va dirigido a los chicos, sino a Mimi—. Para celebrar su entrada al club, así como poder disfrutar de nuestra segunda actividad del día. 

Kazuto alza la cabeza a la hora de escuchar el carrito de cocina que Kuro arrastra consigo. Está hasta reventar de comida, tanto dulce como salada. Lleva distintos platos, entre ellos comida vegana (Kuro no soporta comer otros animales), comidas dulces (Kazuto les echa el ojo más de una vez, a diferencia de Verdant, quien no demuestra más emoción hasta ver las carnes), y algunas que solo pueden comer dos personas al mismo tiempo, como una fuente de chocolate, y una de queso (las chicas ven la fuente de queso como si fuera su último alimento, Kazuto se lame los labios con la de chocolate).

—Bueno, los chicos del club de cocina me dieron esto, para que podemos usarlo y disfrutar de la comida. —Kuro sonríe hacia Kazuto—. Con tal de que terminemos limpiando cualquier desastre, no tendremos un problema con la Academia.

—Me parece muy bien, Kuro. Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres alguien muy confiable. 

Kuro se sonroja ante el cumplido, susurrando sus gracias. Kazuto se levanta, renovado por la energía de tener comida frente a él, a lo que Kuro le termina deteniendo.

—¡Alto ahí, niño! Todavía no, deja que ponga las fuentes en el escritorio, y luego hablamos de comer.

Kazuto pone una cara amarga, para luego asentir después de pensarlo. Es mucho menos trabajoso así, y tal vez todos puedan disfrutar de la fuente de chocolate y queso. 

Así que él ayuda, cargando con la fuente de chocolate en sus manos —intentando agarrar una probada del chocolate antes de que alguien más se lo coma—, organizando los pupitres después de dejarla en la mesa. Karenis y Mimi ya tienen listos los platos, así como Verdant tiene listas las bebidas y el juego.

Esto fue diseñado como un pequeño ejercicio para ponerse de acuerdo y conocerse.

* * *

—Bien, ya que nadie más sabe de Laberintos y Lagartos, me pondré a ser el amo de la mazmorra. —Verdant, tomando el libro y la pantalla del juego, así como masticando una costilla de cerdo, decide sentarse en su pupitre.

—A ver, yo te dije que–

—Kazuto, no empieces. —Mimi dice, con el papel en su mano, entrega el de Karenis a ella, mientras Kazuto se dedica a hacerle un puchero a Kuro. Tristemente, no funciona—. Ya todos sabemos que tú jugabas con tus padres, pero no va al caso, nuestra edición es distinta.

—Okay, bien... Solo lo dejo porque es Verdant y él me cae bien, no se tomen ideas. —Tomando un ponquesito, Kazuto se lo traga mientras saca su hoja de personaje.

—Ajá... —Karenis mira a Verdant, quien se toma todo con suficiente calma, para luego llenar su hoja de personaje—. Bien, cuando terminen todos con sus personajes, vamos a dárselos a Verdant, mientras que él revisa sus hojas, ¿todos bien con eso?

Todos asienten, sin ningún tipo de objeciones.

Una vez todos consumen algunas cosas del banquete de los alumnos del club de Cocina, Verdant hace una palmada.

—¡Muy bien! Díganme qué clases quieren ser ustedes, y vayan comentando sobre sus personajes, queremos que todos estén en la misma página con su rol, ¿entendido?

Mimi asiente, y es la primera en empezar con esto. Desde su asiento, tiene a Karenis, la cual tiene a Kazuto a su lado derecho, y a Kuro al otro extremo. 

—Mi personaje va a ser un Pícaro. Usaré una daga. Quiero dinero.

—Muy buena decisión, y francamente dentro del personaje, Mimi. —Verdant se dirige hacia Karenis—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy una hechicera. Mi especialidad es la magia Arcana, con mi meta de terminar creando hechizos elementales. Como pueden ver, maximizar el daño que puedo hacer con hechizos mágicos es mi objetivo, no tengo mucho que decir sobre los NPC que nos encontremos. Quizás, si me enojan...

—Espera un momento, ahí. Aguarda. Ya va. ¿Tenemos a un Caótico Neutral en nuestro equipo? —Kazuto señala a Karenis.

Verdant asiente, sin pausa alguna.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

Verdant niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué piensas decir al respecto, Kazuto?

—Bueno, ah. Yo voy a ser un... Un... ¡Un tirador! Mi brazo izquierdo está maldito con La Lengua del Demonio, y se extiende por todo mi lado izquierdo. Me ha dejado con cicatrices, y estoy en busca de una cura para mi maldición. El arco que uso viene de las Valquirias, y su nombre es Leiptr.

—Interesante... —Verdant definitivamente no va a usar ese punto de La Lengua del Demonio como parte de la trama principal, claro que no. Obvio, el sarcasmo no es fácil de detectar, así que igual anota ese punto de trama porque es lo único que quiere. Una vez levanta la cabeza por encima de la pantalla, ve que Kazuto está escribiendo todo eso en un cuaderno—. ¿Vas a anotarlo, no? Te pareció muy cool, ¿cierto?

Kazuto asiente, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Me parece bien por ti. Kuro, cuéntanos sobre tu personaje.

Kuro está masticando una hamburguesa vegana, para después ponerla en la mesa. 

—Soy un Bárbaro. Tengo un hacha. Bueno Neutral. Mi villa se quemó por las Valquirias, y busco respuestas. 

—Okay, eso es fantástico. —Verdant anota todo lo que dicen los demás, para después cerrar el cuaderno con el que escribe todo—. Muy bien, todos. Ya con sus hojas en la mano, podemos empezar. Ya que Kazuto obtuvo el mayor puntaje de Carisma, él es el líder del equipo por el momento. 

—¡Yay! Soy el líder. Nada de matar NPCs, ¿oyeron? —Kazuto mantiene la mirada fija en Karenis mientras que los demás siguen comiendo.

Karenis rueda los ojos, mientras los demás se ríen.

—Bien, bien. —Karenis suspira, admitiendo la derrota—. ¿Donde estamos ahora, oh gran Amo de la Mazmorra?

—Okay, bien. Están justo frente al Bosque Iluminado, un lugar donde la luz llega, y es conocido como el Hogar de las Hadas de Hielo. Ustedes son un grupo de Aventureros escogidos por el rey, cuyo propósito es encontrar la Reina Marla. Hija del Pontífice Encallor. Sus últimos indicios los llevan a ustedes hacia las afueras del bosque, donde ustedes se aferran a su última esperanza de investigar.

—Okay, pero es muy cliché, por cierto.

—Calla, Karen. Déjalo hablar y luego discutimos si es cliché o no. —Kazuto mira a Verdant—. Tú sigue.

La historia sigue, con los aventureros tomando un paso confiado hacia el inicio de su nueva aventura. El tono de Verdant hace que la historia cobre un aire mucho más mágico y épico de lo que sería normalmente una aventura cualquiera. Es casi como estar dentro del universo que Verdant les mostró. Ninguno de ellos sabe que el futuro les depara algo más siniestro entre manos.


	9. Canta de nuevo para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning por Homofobia. No es muy directa, pero está ahi. Este capítulo es algo raro, pero siento que revela algo sobre la familia de los Cien Terceros.

—¿Podrías cantar de nuevo? —Una niña, muy similar a Mayumi, aparece frente a Kazuto. 

Cuando él abre los ojos, está en un festival, las personas de Kyunpo están corriendo por todos lados, disfrutando de la comida y el ruido. Es tan fuerte para hacer que tanto Kazuto como la niña estén alejados del centro del festival. Hay fuegos artificiales en un kiosco donde los venden. El olor a comida frita se siente, incluso a una distancia grande.

Ambos están en unas escaleras, el yukata de cada uno sintiendo la brisa de verano por la noche.

La niña, que al principio se parecía a Mayumi, es en verdad ella, cuando la vuelve a ver. La misma chica que disparó hace tiempo en la biblioteca. El cabello negro le cae en una sola onda, regular y correcto, así se suele ver ella.

Ahora, ambos no están viendo al festival, si no que están en el tope de la azotea. Ambos están junto a la baranda del techo, la luna llena está frente a ellos, tan lejos que no pueden tocarla, y el suelo estando al menos a tres dígitos de distancia. Entre ambos, saben que no hay nadie en una distancia que puedan escucharlos o saber deo que está pasando.

—Yuki. —Mayumi se ve aliviada de verlo, como si fuera un primo totalmente lejano, que nunca pudo ver—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Yo no soy Yuki. No sé de quién hablas. —La voz de Kazuto se siente extraña, como si un desconocido le agarrara el cuerpo y usara su voz. Aún así, el sentimiento es el mismo.

¿Quién es Yuki, y porque ella lo trata con ese nombre?

Mayumi niega con la cabeza. Ella se acerca poco a poco a Kazuto. Él da un paso atrás con cada paso al frente.

—Sé que estás mintiendo. Yuki... Yuki cantaba así para mí, cuando estaba la familia reunida. —Mayumi tiene los ojos azules de su hermano, mientras que los de él son como el cielo, inalcanzable, los de ella son como el mar, profundos—. Ya no tienes que temer, Yuki. Podemos, nosotros podemos perdonarte. Por favor.

Ve la mano extendida de Mayumi, y Kazuto siente que el estómago va a terminar sacando todo lo que comió el día de hoy. Su corazón late despacio, pero es tan grande el silencio, que escucha como bombea sangre en su cuerpo. 

No puede. Es un instinto dentro de él, como si tuviera hilos que lo controlan, él tiene que rechazar esto. Solo es cambiar los hilos si lo acepta.

—No puedo. No soy Yuki. Soy Kazuto. Puedo cantar para ti, pero no soy esa persona. —Kazuto intenta aplacar la sensación de caída libre en su cuerpo, la culpa tomando su corazón y lanzándolo por la azotea—. Si pudiera ser Yuki, lo sería con gusto. Pero no me haría feliz, él y yo somos distintos. Él era...

Es la verdad, pese a todo. No tiene palabras más grandes que esas. No hay nada difícil de entender. Yuki y él son dos personas distintas. ¿No le había dicho su padre que iba a tener un gemelo? ¿De casualidad su nombre no era ese?

Mayumi vuelve a negar. Esta vez, ella está más calmada. Su mirada se vuelve más dura. El brillo en sus ojos es cada vez más fuerte que antes. Pero ella no muestra signos exteriores de fuerza o magia. Sólo eso.

—Yuki. Ese es tu nombre. Mis padres me dijeron. 

—¿Quiénes, quiénes son tus padres? —Kazuto toma un paso atrás, cada vez que Mayumi toma un paso al frente. 

Es el mismo juego que tienen, el gato y el ratón. Pero ahora, el gato es el que tiene miedo del ratón. Quien sea que sean sus padres... Kazuto se interrumpe por un momento. Él no, él de verdad no está a punto de considerar lo que está diciendo Mayumi, ¿no?

No puede botar lo que dice ella en la basura, ¿no? Ella y él son familia, después de todo. Eso dice Mayumi, además. Yuki. ¿Por qué el nombre le trae memorias de hace tiempo, que no cuadran con su memoria actual? ¿Quién es Yuki, más allá que su gemelo? Él está muerto. Su padre lo contó, cuando él era lo suficientemente grande como para entender. Él vio el cuerpo. Yuki, Yuki no está vivo. No hay juego de gemelos ahora. Solo hubo uno. 

—Si pudiera saber de quién hablas, yo...

—Kazuto. —La voz de Mayumi lo despierta del trance—. Quiero saber qué le hiciste a mi hermano. Sé honesto. 

Cuando él ve la marca de la chica, una Omega, entiende la protección que ella está intentando hacer para él. Es instinto, naturaleza. Nada más allá de eso. Y es por eso que ella lo dice.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Una pausa. El viento ruge, soplando con mayor intensidad. El cabello de Mayumi vuela, siguiendo la corriente de aire que surge. Los ojos azules de Mayumi brillan con más fuerza que en cualquier otro momento del día.

—Tú mismo lo sabes. Es por eso que te estoy dando esta oportunidad. Vuelve a la familia, como Yuki, y te perdonaré esto. No tendrás que dañar a nuestra familia desde adentro, nunca más. No estarás solo.

—¿Y por qué estaría solo, Mayumi? 

—Tú... Tú eres el traidor de esta familia, Kazuto Miki. Decidiste ir contracorriente, pervirtiendo a mi hermano.

—¿Qué mierda, Mayumi? ¿Pervertir? ¿Qué cojones? 

Mayumi pisa con fuerza, y, aunque usualmente no sonaría con tanto impacto en el suelo, gracias al aire y al vacío en la azotea, es lo suficiente como para poner a Kazuto a la defensiva. Él se prepara, por si un golpe llega.

—Yo no he hecho nada, absolutamente nada de eso. —Kazuto niega, categórico en sus palabras—. No he pervertido a nadie. A menos de que cuentes a Kuro y Laberintos y Lagartos, pero nada de manchar ni pervertir a ningún hermano. 

—Mientes. —El susurro de Mayumi es ponzoñoso, agresivo, y lleno de alguna emoción que Kazuto no puede identificar—. Desde que entraste, Taku siempre me miraba a mí y a las chicas, ahora, cuando apareciste, dejó de vernos a todas con el mismo cariño.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto? —Kazuto pone una mano en el pecho—. Dime, ¿qué cojones tengo que ver con tu amor incestuoso?

—¡Todo! Tú, de todos los chicos, hiciste que mi hermano empezara a tener ideas locas sobre encontrar a un chico. Tú y nadie más que tu depravación pública se atreven a mostrar esa...

—Guárdate la homofobia, Mayumi. ¿La única razón por la que me tratas de Yuki, y hermano, lo que sea que sea eso, es porque quieres que ayude a mantener a tu hermano en el clóset? ¿Para qué, qué gano yo con meterme a mí también por tus sueños de incesto?

Por un momento, casi parece que sus palabras llegan a lo profundo de Mayumi, pero cualquier tipo de introspección desaparece después de unos segundos, donde una ráfaga de hielo surge de sus manos, como estalactitas a escala. Kazuto rueda hacia la derecha, corriendo a medida que los picos helados se le acercan. Se oculta detrás de la entrada de la azotea.

—¡Es culpa tuya, Kazuto Miki! ¡Si no piensas ser de mi familia, entonces puedes morir! —Mayumi grita, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y volando con el aire—. Mi hermano era un chico decente, ahora encontré su secreto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que meterle la idea en la cabeza.

La ráfaga de hielo que le llega a la entrada de la azotea es fuerte, pero las paredes de este lugar tienen una protección contra la magia. Kazuto confía en que duren lo suficiente para que pueda al menos razonar con ella.

Si es que no piensa darle un puñetazo en la cara antes de eso. 

—Mayumi, escucha. —Kazuto asoma la cabeza por un lado de la entrada, por poco recibe una cucharada del tamaño de su rostro de hielo cuando hace eso. Oculta la cabeza. Suspira. Sabe que tiene que decirlo—. No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, ni siquiera sé la mitad de las cosas que empezaste a hablar, ¡pero déjame hablar contigo al menos! 

—¡No puedes arreglar nada! Solo puedes morir... ¡Eso es lo que escoria como tú se merece!

Kazuto se prepara para huir, protegiendo su camisa con magia de fuego. Cuando lo hace, pone un brazo a través de una manga, las llamas inflando su temperatura, pero no llegan a quemarla. La tela lo protege de cualquier cosa helada que venga en su camino. De resto, él confía en sus piernas.

Tiene que hacer que esta escuela arda en llamas, el reconoce. El sistema, y el edificio, están podridos desde la raíz.

* * *

—Takumi. —La voz de Mayumi es dulce, pero tiene oculta una sorpresa amarga en ella. Toma una revista y se la pasa a Takumi—. Explícame esto.

Takumi se levanta de su cama, donde él casi no tiene ropa, y Mayumi está completamente vestida. Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve lo que ella tiene en las manos.

—No es lo que parece, Mayumi.

—¿Y qué parece, Taku? Yo... Yo quiero saber algo. ¿Qué piensas de esto? —Mayumi pasa la página, mostrando fotos de modelos masculinos en ropa interior. Todos son Alfas—. Sabes lo que nuestros padres piensan al respecto. ¿Cierto?

—Es una perversión del orden natural. Es asqueroso, como ellos muestran su depravación sin miedo ni pena alguna. —Takumi repite de corazón lo que su padre dice—. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Cuál es tu defensa, Takumi? Tú, tú no eres así. Tú lo sabes, y aún así. —Mayumi alza la voz con la última oración, tomando la revista, y partiendo a la mitad el engrapado—. ¿Quién te desvió?

Takumi no responde. Está apretando las manos en la rodilla. Suspira.

—Solo estaba... Tenía, ah, curiosidad. —Takumi baja la cabeza, teniendo toda la pena que debería sentir, de acuerdo a sus padres—. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, Mayumi. Ustedes saben que las quiero.

—Pero aparentemente, no es suficiente. ¿Ninguna de nosotras es suficiente para ti? ¿Tienes que buscarlo en fantasías con hombres? ¿Qué tienen ellos que nosotras no? Dímelo. Yo voy a entender.

El gesto de Mayumi es dulce, pero la sensación de que se está hundiendo es cada vez más grande cuando ella empieza a teorizar. Es como la verdad se termina transformando en una pseudociencia, pensar que las cosas tienen cura sin que la enfermedad exista maliciosamente. Takumi mantiene el rostro abajo, incapaz de ver a Mayumi a los ojos. Su estómago da vueltas, y siente que en cualquier momento va a vomitar o caer enfermo, el peso de las expectativas de su familia —graduarse de honores, ir a la universidad, encontrar una novia, y crear a la familia heredera de los Cien Terceros— le caen en el cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir más viejo a sus 16 años de edad. Es joven, muy joven para sentir que les ha fallado. Siempre lo va a ser. Él no es su familia, él es Takumi. Su propia persona.

Ve, por el rabillo del ojo, los documentos de su plan de vida. Todos en la familia de los Cien Terceros tienen uno. Las chicas y él tenían su plan, a diferencia de sus primos y hermanos, él decidió abandonar en secreto el plan, específicamente en la parte del matrimonio. Su destino, el de los siete, en concreto, era de ellos, y no pensaban dejarlo en las manos de sus padres.

Y luego, Kazuto lo hizo dudar de todo. Takumi entierra las uñas en la piel. Si no fuera por sus palabras dulces, sobre abandonarlo todo y tomarlo en las manos, de ser su propia persona, sin las chicas, él quizá... Él quizá...

No.

Hay algo incorrecto en todo esto. Él tiene, tiene que estar arruinando a la familia. Desde las afueras, haciéndose pasar por un impostor. Tiene que ser eso. Miura, ni nadie de los Cien Terceros, es capaz de ser vencido por un niño con cara de ángel pero alma de demonio.

Tiene que ser eso. Kazuto es un demonio. La única forma en la que Kazuto pudo haber hecho algo, es con poderes demoníacos. ¿Cómo puede deshacerse de eso? Debe de haber una respuesta en algún lado, esto lo estudiaron. La magia negra puede irse si él realiza una limpieza. 

—Ma, Mayumi. —Su voz sale en un susurro, el miedo estrujando su corazón, pero este último late con la poca valentía que le queda, luchando contracorriente para salvarse—. Teléfono. Dámelo.

Mayumi asiente, insegura. Pero ella cumple con el favor, pasándolo.

Una vez él lo tiene en las manos, Takumi siente que debe huir de este lugar. Pero las ganas de hacerlo huyen con él, y el pensamiento muere justo antes de florecer. Una flor que sólo tiene espinas, pero no puede florecer.

Así le llamó Kazuto en las duchas del salón. La ira que siente lo domina, y pulsa con fuerza las teclas de la pantalla. 

Solo le queda una persona que pueda ayudarle, y esa es Nekomi. Tiene que detenerlo en esta locura, y si no puede, pues... No sabe qué piensa hacer consigo mismo. Siendo como es, ya es una vergüenza para la familia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre los Elementales:
> 
> Son seres antiguos que crearon el mundo. Ellos manipulan un elemento en específico. Viven entre los humanos, buscando procrear y mantener la magia en el universo

—Siento demasiado la demora, señorita Inumi. —Un ratón pequeño, casi parecido a un estudiante de primaria, se acerca a la mesa del Consejo Estudiantil—. Mis padres no...

Inumi hace una moción de ignorar las palabras, como si su propio gesto fuera una palabra. Sigue tomando su té, esta vez está sosteniendo la taza y el pequeño plato en su regazo. 

—Juuichi del club de Robótica, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Juuichi se paraliza, para luego poner una mano en el pecho. Respira profundo. No cree que pueda hacerle eso a la presidenta del Consejo, pero aún así debe intentarlo. Es vital, por algo él está en el salón donde los herederos más influyentes se reúnen.

—Verá, mi hermano, él tenía el club de Informática antes, pero cayó enfermo, y no puede estar más en la escuela.

—Siento demasiado su dolor, señor Ikusaba. —Inumi toma un sorbo de su té—. Estoy siendo honesta, por cierto. No le estoy tomando el pelo. Sé qué está pasando con usted. ¿Mala situación financiera? ¿Sus padres están muriéndose de tanto trabajar?

Juuichi asiente, sorprendido. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, puede entenderlo. Esa chica, la que está sentada en la silla, diametralmente opuesta a su posición actual, es Inumi de los Cien Terceros. La hija del Presidente, y una de las figuras más influyentes de todo Kyunpo. Ella ordena los planes de vida, el sueño más grande de muchas personas. 

Sigue con la mano apretando el pecho, no puede quitarla de ahí. Si no, podría perder el control de su corazón.

—Verá, mi vida está pendiendo de un hilo, ya no sé qué hacer. He estado ofreciendo mis planos para maquinaria y robots, y ninguno funciona. No importa que tanto trate, parece como si nadie pudiera escucharme.

Es entendible, debido a la banda de su camisa. Negra. Una última clase que está comprendida de lo peor y más ordinario entre los estudiantes. En dicha clase, no se espera demasiado de los estudiantes, indiferentemente de cuántas veces reprueben los exámenes, son los que funcionan al final de su tiempo en la academia como trabajadores a las órdenes del Estado, ya sea en prisión o en empresas de los Cien Terceros. Todos y cada uno de ellos es valioso, en el sentido de que sus vidas funcionan como pequeños engranajes al fondo. Siempre hay la promesa de que, si trabajas duro, puedes llegar a la cima con los Cien Terceros, construir un castillo propio, podría decirse.

Pero está muy lejos de la verdad.

Los Cien Terceros están allí por una razón. No es buena, pero es una razón. Tantas ramas de la familia (suficientes para ser cien), significa que, si hay tres hijos por familia, serían trescientos de los mejores magos del país. Hechos por la crema y nata de Kyunpo. Nacen con una cuchara de plata, y encima de todo, son los más fuertes de la escuela. 

No es de sorprender que ellos estén al tope. Juuichi, con su esfuerzo y dedicación, se siente mucho más pequeño que antes. Ve lo que está sacando la presidenta. Siente ganas de morir en ese justo momento. Aceptar la propuesta de la presidenta suena igual a vender su vida para siempre, atarse una cadena con una piedra al final y tirar la piedra al mar.

—He revisado tus planos, y por ende, entiendo tu dolor. —Inumi deja el cuaderno en la mesa—. Es admirable tu dedicación a la robótica. Incluso comparado a estudiantes de clases altas, tus notas son excelentes. Tu ética es impecable, y eres un alumno de honores. Por eso, quiero hacerte esta propuesta.

—¿Usted ya...?

—A la hora de empezar las clases, siempre tengo algo preparado para los estudiantes. De todos modos, debemos hacer un estudio, para darle a las personas de aquí sus mejores vidas, de acuerdo a sus intereses. ¿No te parece? 

—Señorita Inumi, lamento mi impertinencia, pero... ¿Cómo puede ayudar este plan de vida conmigo?

—Ya lo verás, Juuichi. No hay secretos ocultos. Todo lo que ve, es lo que va a vivir si acepta este plan de vida. Me aseguraré de que todos los planes estén hechos a la perfección. 

Inumi desliza el documento hacia el lugar donde Juuichi está parado. Cuando él lo recibe, mira los contenidos del papel. Tiene un plan hecho hasta el día de su muerte. Desde el inicio de la semana siguiente —él supone, para darle tiempo a pensar si es lo más adecuado— hasta el último de sus días, tiene una sección para intereses y aquellas cosas dentro de la Academia, así como la vida después de esta.

Juuichi sonríe en la parte de pareja. Aunque no es algo necesariamente digno de poner en público, pero él se siente feliz de todas formas. Tiene un puesto garantizado en una de las mejores compañías del país, mientras siga al pie de la letra el plan.

—No siempre le hago un favor a la gente, no de tal forma. Pero... Me veo necesitada de tu ayuda. —Inumi sonríe, bordeando con el dedo la taza de té—. Verás... Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. 

¿Existe algo que pueda hacer temer a la dama de Hierro? Juuichi está boquiabierto, buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Qué necesita de mí, señorita Inumi?

—Existe la posibilidad de que un día, el Consejo, como tal, desaparezca. Es probable que terminemos muertos. La escuela podría derrumbarse, y con ello, las posibilidades de que ustedes tengan mejores vidas que las que tienen.

Juuichi aprieta el documento de su plan de vida. Las manos le tiemblan.

—No puede permitirlo. ¿Acaso la señorita Nekomi no puede evitar ese futuro tan horrible?

Inumi niega con la cabeza.

—Hemos intentado todo lo posible. —Inumi cambia de expresión, sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas. Juuichi está a punto de consolarla, pero Inumi lo detiene—. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Me duele ver que ustedes podrían perder sus futuros. Por eso estoy llorando. El Consejo está en riesgo. Queremos asegurarnos de que ustedes estarán bien, pero hay alguien que no quiere eso.

—¿Y quién puede ser, señorita? Dígame y yo...

La taza cae al suelo cuando ella dice el nombre. Los ojos de Juuichi se abren como platos al momento de escucharlo. 

El aire se vuelve más pesado, lo suficiente como para perder la respiración en él.

—¿Está segura de que el señor Miki es el culpable? ¿Él de verdad está detrás de todo este desastre?

—Sí, Juuichi. Kazuto Miki es el causante de mi tragedia. Solo con llegar, ha destronado a siete clubes en tiempo récord. Pero sus metas son opuestas. Quiere crear un mundo donde todos son iguales, pero nadie destaca. Busca quitarte tus chances de volverte un gran ingeniero, así como le ha quitado a muchos más la oportunidad de ser lo que quieren ser. Sus planes de vida se volvieron nulos a partir de ese momento, cuando Kazuto les cortó las alas para volar. —Las lágrimas de Insumo no dejan de surgir, la emoción la controla, no puede evitarlo. Tiene que sacarlas, el dolor que siente es obvio para Juuichi, y ahora él puede verla con el corazón expuesto—. Kazuto es un depravado, busca romper todo lo que conocemos como normal. Piensa hacer que los Alfas se casen entre ellos, que los Omegas mueran sin pareja, destrozar la santidad del matrimonio, y matar a la especie humana. 

—Es imposible... Señorita, Kazuto es...

—Un demonio que viene cuando lo miras a los ojos. —Inumi muestra el brillo en sus ojos, tan duros como el metal, y tan brillantes como una gema—. Por eso debemos exterminarlo. Imagina que él gane poder del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Tú qué crees que haría?

—No puede ser. —Cuando la realidad de las lágrimas de Inumi le llegan a los oídos, Juuichi no puede evitar estar escandalizado. ¿Y cómo no? Si él es pobre, y apenas puede entrar en la Academia sin ser vigilado constantemente. La clase Negra y la Azul Marino son las dos peores clases, siempre tratadas con el mayor desprecio posible—. Dígame qué puedo hacer, señorita Inumi. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla.

Inumi deja de derramar lágrimas cuando escucha las palabras de Juuichi. Sonríe, una de las pocas veces donde un estudiante normal, común y corriente, como él, puede ver tan hermosa sonrisa. Es como ver a un ángel en la cara.

—Muchas gracias, Juuichi. Aprecio tu ayuda. De verdad. Me siento orgullosa de tener tan buenos estudiantes respaldando mi causa. 

—Usted es noble, señora. No como Kazuto Miki. Tiene mi palabra de que voy a ayudarla. Dígame qué hacer.

—Bien... —Inumi se limpia las lágrimas, y se levanta de su asiento. Camina con lentitud hacia el sitio donde Juuichi está, y se pega a su oído—. Quiero que escuches bien, pues esto es lo que vas a hacer con la Academia. Tienes todo mi permiso de hacer lo que necesites. Tu meta es...

Explicándolo todo, paso por paso, Inumi detalla el plan que tiene a Juuichi, su rol, y lo que está en juego para él. Con todo eso, él asiente. En comparación a cualquier otra cosa en su vida, él se siente incluido en esto. Es como un manga, donde el tímido protagonista, con ayuda de su intelecto compensando su falta de magia, él llega a triunfar y obtiene a la chica.

—Estoy dentro.

* * *

—Kazuto, espera un momento. —Mimi intenta hacer que Kazuto se detenga, y justo antes de que suba las escaleras, él está quieto. Un pie en el primer escalón. Ella llegó a tiempo—. ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi dormitorio?

—¿No piensas ir de vuelta al salón? La luz puede volver en cualquier momento. Además, yo le dije a Verdant que tenía algo que hacer en la azotea. 

Mimi le agarra la mano a Kazuto. Y la aprieta con fuerza. El mensaje llega claro al Alfa. Kazuto asiente, inseguro de que más decir.

—Dime a dónde vamos y te seguiré.

—Bien. 

Ambos, dejando de lado las escaleras, van con cuidado en la oscuridad. De algún modo, Kazuto no parece tener problemas de visión sin electricidad. Lo mismo no se puede decir de Mimi, quien está sufriendo con sus pasos, intenta no golpearse con ningún letrero.

Mimi llega a golpearse con todo, sus pies son izquierdos ambos, y viven chocando con los estantes, las paredes, las esquinas, incluso con un bolso caído en el suelo —no saben de quién es, solo lo dejan en la oficina de objetos perdidos, que queda en el mismo piso donde estaban—, y sigue con su camino, más cautelosa que antes.

—Kazuto, cuéntame. ¿Tú de verdad tienes dos padres? ¿Cómo son contigo?

Como si no fuera la gran cosa, Kazuto se encoge de hombros.

—Sí. No era un gran secreto de todas formas. —Kazuto sigue tocando con los dedos la pared. Mira a su derecha, y toca dos veces, para luego seguir caminando—. Ambos son buenos padres. Me enseñan muchas cosas. Aprendí de mi padre cómo usar el arco y flecha, manejar la magia de fuego, y a cómo hablar con los chicos. Mi papá me enseñó sobre el arte, la música y aprendí a bailar ballet.

Mimi hace una pausa, justo como ese sonido extraño que hacen los tocadiscos cuando son interrumpidos. Ella por poco queda detrás de Kazuto, así que se apura, y le agarra de la mano, otra vez.

—Un momento. ¿Cuál padre te enseñó ballet? ¿El Omega?

Kazuto niega con la cabeza. Toca dos veces la pared, y habla.

—El Alfa. Él... Bueno, él me dio los ojos rojos. Tú sabes...

—¿Los ojos del demonio? —Mimi habla sin pensar, y luego abre los ojos como platos, tapándose la boca—. No me digas que–

Kazuto le tapa la boca, y hace un sonido entre dientes para que se calle.

—No lo digas en voz alta. —Kazuto mira a los lados, como si estuviera confiando a alguien el secreto más grande de una teoría conspirativa—. Sí, soy el hijo del Rey Demonio. No, el Rey Demonio no está muerto. Lo visité al inicio del mes. Y sí, él desapareció hace quince años por mí. ¿Satisfecha?

Mimi asiente. Pálida como una hoja, siente el peso de los ojos rojos. Ojos que, según las historias de los magos antiguos, podían manipularte y transformar tu cuerpo en un mero recipiente, carente de alma. Ojos que podían quemar en tu ser el miedo profundo a la oscuridad, o a lo que sea que amaras con tu alma. 

El nombre de Ignis Pyro terminaba metiendo miedo en los corazones de la gente, incluso hasta después de su desaparición. Todos temían el momento en el que él aparecería, asesinando a múltiples jóvenes magos, y se iría otra vez por el continente, causando estragos.

Pero luego, está Kazuto. Su hijo. Quien, pese a todo lo que se puede decir de él, no ha hecho gran cosa. Comparado a la figura amenazante de su padre, Kazuto es inofensivo. Una salamandra sería la figura ideal para describir a Kazuto.

—No... No sabía, Kazu. Yo pensé que...

—Todos piensan lo mismo antes de hablar. ¿Pero de verdad mi padre es tan malo? Nunca ha matado a nadie. —La última parte él la dice como si fuera el mayor secreto que se puede guardar alguien. Tiene un dedo en la boca, cubriéndolo. 

Para Mimi, eso es señal de que hay algo más grande entre manos. Si el señor Ignis no es malo, como decían sus padres, ¿entonces cuál es el propósito de las historias de la gente? ¿Meter miedo en los corazones de la gente, para qué?

Y como si él pudiera leer su mente, Kazuto le da la mano a Mimi, y la aprieta.

—Él me contó, un día, que quería crear un mundo nuevo, así que cuando era más joven, mucho, muchísimo antes de que yo naciera, quiso aplicar para ser primer ministro. Pero nada de eso le terminó yendo bien. 

—¿Su campaña política le fue tan mal? ¿Por qué se llamaba Rey Demonio?

Kazuto apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Mimi. 

—Porque mi padre era el legítimo heredero al trono de la familia Pyro. Se había casado con otro hombre, el doctor Hifumi Miyo. Esa fue su perdición. Los Miyo, y los Cien Terceros entablaron guerra con mi padre. Como él era un ilusionista en ese tiempo, pensaron que él les había engañado a su hijo, mentido, ilusionado. 

—¿Y las historias fueron por eso? ¿Para pintarlo como el villano?

Kazuto asiente. Mimi siente el calor, casi como de hogar, de la mano de Kazuto. Es tan diferente del calor de su casa, que oprime. El de Kazuto es suave, justo como una comida que se pide y es hecha con amor. En su casa, siente que no puede respirar. Que va a perder la razón con cada palabra que dice su madre sobre travestis violando mujeres. Cuchillos que le tuercen el corazón a su hija. Estacas que atraviesan a la joven bruja, limitando su poder mágico.

—Verás, Mimi... La gente, para contar una historia, necesitan hacer a alguien el villano. Un antagonista. Mi papá... Mi papá era esa clase de hombre, que se veía como un villano. Él amaba al señor Miyo. Tanto, que cuando decidieron separarlos, él juró vengarse. Y huyó, creando las historias de horror sobre los muertos. 

—¿Así que todos esos desastres son muestras de su poder?

—Sí. 

—¿Y lo que le hiciste a los chicos del departamento de Protección Estudiantil es también una ilusión?

—No. —Kazuto da un paso más confiado hacia el frente—. De hecho, eso fue lo más real que puedo hacer. 

—Parecía como si el infierno fuera a desatarse en ese salón. Kuro me contó cuando estabas maquillando a Karenis.

Kazuto se echa a reír con esto. Mimi le pega en la espalda.

—Ya... ¿Te parece tan divertido todo esto?

—Algo. Es algo divertido.

—Bueno, no importa. Cuéntame más. ¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando él tuvo que enfrentarse a los Miyo?

—Al principio, él luchó con todas sus fuerzas. No hizo nada fuera de lugar. La propaganda anti-Ignis ganó frente a sus esfuerzos. Al perder en la elección, él aceptó el exilio, si eso le permitía existir con su amado. Así sea escribiéndole cartas.

—Suena romántico, ¿no lo crees?

Ante las palabras de Mimi, Kazuto parece relajarse un poco. Él ya no parece tenso. Ni mucho menos, la sonrisa en su rostro, propia de alguien enamorado del amor, lo demuestra. Tal vez, exista algo más en esa expresión, pero Mimi no piensa decir nada. De todas formas, ya ella sabe qué va a suceder después.

—Kaz... Dijiste que él iba a vivir exiliado. ¿Por qué debían estar separados, si se amaban?

—Mimi, es por la familia Miyo. El señor Hifumi era un Beta, por ende, ni siquiera era útil para engendrar un hijo con un Alfa. Incluso así, si el señor Miyo fuera un Omega, su familia lo hubiera exiliado. Nadie quiere un hombre Omega. —La expresión de Kazuto, incluso en la oscuridad, se vuelve sombría. La luz de la luna, cuando ambos llegan a las ventanas del piso, pasa a través de ellas, y le dan un claroscuro de emociones a Kazuto. Mimi lo consideraría digno de un cuadro, si ella pudiera dibujar tan bien como maquilla—. Mi padre...

—¿Él quedó en el exilio por eso? ¿Por nacer como un Omega siendo hombre?

—No... No necesariamente. Le habían hecho un plan de vida, con la consideración de que él debería seguirlo al pie de la letra. Todavía lo guarda. No sé por qué.

—Quizás él quiere saber qué le tenía preparado su familia. Quizás había algo de amor en eso.

A la luz de la luna, las sombras en la cara de Kazuto se vuelven más grandes. Incluso si ella pudiera ayudar en algo, seguiría siendo una herida muy fuerte para Kazuto.

—No hay amor en el control obsesivo, Mimi. —La voz de Kazuto, grave, es mucho más solemne cuando dice eso—. Una vez, mi padre, Koutaro, me habló de lo que vivió en su casa. Era horrible. Todavía no sé porque él se quedó tanto tiempo.

—¿E Ignis? 

—Ellos se encontraron justo cuando mi padre estaba estudiando en la universidad. Verás, Ignis, cada cincuenta años, tiene la elección de volver a nacer matando su viejo cuerpo, o permanecer vivo hasta el final de sus días. Eso es porque Ignis...

—Ignis es uno de los Elementales, ¿no?

La sorpresa de Kazuto es notable. Según el conocimiento de este mundo, Mimi Yashibara no debería saber esto. Pero con la presencia de un mago de fuego ilusionista, es posible pensar que hay más detrás de eso. Sobre todo, si se piensa en la reencarnación a través de la muerte. Solo es posible gracias a la presencia de múltiples líneas de pensamiento. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hay un poco de verdad en la ficción, Kazu. No todo es mentiras. Incluso si lo que queda es la mentira, se puede volver una verdad.

—¿Y con mi padre, qué piensas que pueda hacer?

—Si te piensas volver presidente del Consejo, buena suerte. Porque Takumi te comerá vivo. Pero si piensas más allá de eso, podemos terminar exponiendo la verdad. 

—¿Y cómo harías eso, si me permites?

Mimi le guiña el ojo. Kazuto no entiende.

—Eso es una sorpresa que el futuro nos depara. Incluso con la Magia de la Fortuna de Karenis, no es algo que querrías saber. Lo arruinaría todo.

Kazuto sigue sin entender, pero asiente después de unos segundos.

—Te puedo contar cómo se conocieron mis padres, si quieres...

—¡Claro que quiero! De todos modos, suena... Suena mucho más interesante que mis padres. —Mimi pierde parte del entusiasmo al decir eso—. De todas formas, gay o no, se nota que te quieren mucho.

—Mimi, ¿tus padres te odian por ser trans?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Pensé un poco cuando te vi. No había nadie por el nombre de Mimi en los salones. —Kazuto le hace un ademán de que se detenga—. No te preocupes, sé que ese nombre ya no es tuyo. Eres Mimi Yashibara, indiferentemente de lo que una lista te diga. Y cualquiera que te diga algo, avísame. Tengo secretos de ilusionista que puedo utilizar para espantarlos.

El ceño fruncido de Mimi se va rápido, y se vuelve una sonrisa cuando escucha lo que dice Kazuto. Es un alivio para ella, el tener a alguien de su lado.

Incluso sin saber lo que pasa, que Kazuto la apoye, de esa forma, es suficiente para ella. Por algo, Mimi confía en que él puede cambiar el Consejo. No por nada está con Verdant, de todas las personas. Es una garantía de cambiar todo para ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW por alusiones a una violación. Advertidos quedan.

La lluvia hace sonar las ventanas del dormitorio de hombres. En el cuarto que Kazuto comparte con Kuro y Verdant, él puede ver que no hay nadie afuera, a través de la ventana. El campus está completamente cerrado, pero la lluvia golpea todo con tanta fuerza que Kazuto siente la necesidad de poner las manos para asegurarse de que la ventana esté cerrada. Su corazón bombea más sangre, y escucha los latidos, una especie de tambor que marcha más rápido que su mente. A él nunca le ha gustado, ni le gustará la lluvia. No con todos los pensamientos que le llegan a su mente cuando la ve desde la ventana.

Una vibración en su bolsillo lo saca del trance que tiene por mirar a la lluvia. Revisándolo, se da cuenta del mensaje de Verdant. Fuera de lo común, también. Usualmente es Kazuto quien empieza la cadena de mensajes, no Verdant. Y mucho menos lo hace porque tiene una cosa urgente. 

«Abre la puerta en veinte segundos. Necesito un médico. Hombre herido».

Usando el teléfono como cronómetro, va contando los segundos poco a poco, hasta que suena la alarma, y la puerta se abre. El silbido del aire hace que Kuro entre en el cuarto, agujereado en varios lugares por heridas de bala. 

—¿Por qué no lo llevaste a la enfermería?

—Heridas externas, Kazuto. Mayumi no puede curar... Esto. —Verdant acomoda su sombrero de vaquero—. Además, ella no me cae de lo más lindo, la verdad.

—No eres el único. —Kazuto resopla, para después agarrar el cuerpo de Kuro, y acomodarlo en la cama.

Kuro se mantiene vivo por un hilo. Su respiración es corta, y tose sangre cada vez que inspira. Su pulso se debilita, Kazuto saca de su bolsillo la daga de Eir.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Curación, ahora ve por té que lo vamos a necesitar. —Haciendo un corte en la mano de Kuro, Kazuto empieza a apretar con fuerza la herida de la daga, para después empezar a curar las heridas poco a poco.

El proceso es mucho más largo de lo que a ambos les gustaría. Todos los cortes y los agujeros hacen más difícil el trabajo para ellos. Kazuto siente como el calor se le va del cuerpo, hacia Kuro. Todo esto es el precio de curar a otros. Cuando Kazuto suelta la mano, siente debe irse a dormir. Él bosteza, y toma el espacio adyacente a Kuro, para acomodarse bien en el poco espacio que él deja.

Pese a que es un Omega, y es demasiado grande para su gusto, él todavía siente que debería hacer esto. Así sea para tener algo de compañía mientras duerme.

Verdant los ignora a ambos, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de estar preocupado por algo del estilo.

* * *

Cuando Kazuto abre los ojos, siente el mismo calor que tiene en su cuerpo. Eso, además de un peso extra en su torso. Está más cerca de alguien, pero no es la sábana molestando. Es un cuerpo mucho más pesado que eso.

La mano de Kuro sigue rodeando el cuerpo de Kazuto, solo que esta vez, él logra voltearlo para verse cara a cara. 

—Hola.

—Kuro. Es de madrugada.

La sonrisa tímida de Kuro lo dice todo por él. Ambos están en la misma cama, y la sensación de calor en ambos aumenta a medida que pasa el tiempo.

—Verdant no está. —La forma en como Kuro dice eso es suficiente para hacer que Kazuto piense de más—. Él se fue a hacer Dios sabrá qué cosas. Así que...

—No me digas. —Kazuto le responde a Kuro con su propia sonrisa—. ¿Estás acercándote a tu período de celo? 

Kuro asiente con eso, levantando la sábana, y dejando ver cuánta ropa tiene puesta en este momento. Por ahora, debido a que cuando entró hace horas, probablemente, Kuro las tenía todas agujereadas, es probable que Verdant le haya quitado la camisa. Fuera de eso, él es completamente diferente de Kazuto. Donde Kuro está hecho para la fuerza, Kazuto lo está para la velocidad. Terminan complementándose en ese aspecto.

—Siento que... Bueno, no sé si es apropiado para un momento como este. Estuve herido, y es probable que...

—No mientras descanses bien. Y creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. —Aunque, a la hora de querer salir de la cama para quitarse bien la ropa, Kazuto no es capaz de hacer eso, prefiriendo enrollarse en las sábanas y mirar a Kuro a los ojos—. Es en serio, ¿cómo sabemos que llevamos tiempo juntos? Porque esa es la impresión que me da.

—Sí, pero... Creo que es mejor preocuparnos por algo más. Ambos no estamos en la mejor de las condiciones. ¿Todavía te duele la espalda por el latigazo?

—Es algo molesto, pero puedo arreglar ese problema.

—Qué horrible debe ser poder curar a la gente y tú no puedas salvarte a ti mismo.

Kazuto ríe, para después depositarle un beso en el hocico a Kuro, callando al toro por un momento.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, pedazo de res viviente.

—Me ofendes. —Kuro hace un gesto dramático mientras Kazuto se empieza a desvestir.

Ambos quedan en silencio mientras el otro se prepara mentalmente para esto. Es obvio que casi nadie va a terminar escuchando lo que sucede aquí adentro, pues no solo es la lluvia sonando lo más fuerte que puede hasta este momento, si no que también es el hecho de que su dormitorio es el único que está despierto a esta hora. Ya son cerca de las tres de la mañana. Aunque, de manera pragmática, hayan alumnos despiertos a esta hora, es improbable que alguno de ellos llegue a escucharlos.

Cuando cae la última prenda, Kazuto abre los brazos, aunque parece que indica más a que quiere un abrazo.

—Aquí está, todo de mí. —Kazuto no es tan cursi como para soltar un discurso largo, así que lo mantiene corto. 

Su cuerpo está casi cortado a la mitad de todas las cicatrices que tiene en su cuerpo. El color morado en su torso desnudo decora la mitad de este, como si hubiera una mano tratando de tocar todo de él, pero no puede hacerlo.

—Yo, yo no sabía que...

—Nadie lo sabe. —Kazuto niega con la cabeza, haciendo un ademán después de eso, pide que ignore esa parte de él—. No es algo que anuncias a los cuatro vientos. Tampoco es un gran secreto. Iba a suceder de algún modo.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —Kuro se levanta de la cama, mostrándose a sí mismo también.

Cuando ambos pueden verse cara a cara, sin nada que los cubra, es que pueden empezar a hacer preguntas sobre el otro. Kuro intenta mover la mano, para acariciar a Kazuto, pero él rechaza el gesto, de cualquier modo.

—No es importante, sólo acuéstate un momento, ¿quieres? —Kazuto coloca una mano en el pecho de Kuro—. Te lo contaré si quieres, pero debes estar descansando. No levantado.

Usando parte del impulso, y porque Kuro lo permite, él llega a la cama, donde esta se mueve por el peso que llega a tener encima. Kazuto le sigue poco después, colocándose encima de él.

—Suena raro, pero... No me molestaría que me tomaras con una mordida, ¿sabes? Si fuera tuyo...

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Tener a alguien que te quiera de cerca. —Kazuto pone las manos en el costado de la cabeza de Kuro. Acerca la frente para que ambos puedan estar más cerca—. Sé lo que quieres decir, por eso te pido permiso ahora.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, puedo resistirlo.

Con un chasquido de los dedos, Kazuto enciende una llama. La pasa cerca del pelaje de Kuro, sonriendo cuando ve que él entra en pánico ante las llamas. Con un par de palmadas, él apaga el fuego.

—No soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—Sí lo eres. Solo no me hagas carne de res, y así estaremos bien. —Kuro susurra la última parte para que Kazuto no la escuche—. Pequeño pirómano.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Alzando la voz, Kazuto chasquea la lengua, de donde sale una pequeña flama. Kuro por poco sale huyendo. Para su suerte, la flama no dura mucho allí, por falta de oxígeno—. Perdón, pensé que dijiste que querías que te hiciera carne de res.

Kuro intenta no reírse por unos segundos, pero luego se pone a reír a carcajadas con él. Por esta misma razón, Kuro y Kazuto sienten la familiaridad entre ellos. Como si fueran viejos amigos.

* * *

Kazuto duda, cuando se trata de empezar con todo esto. Quizás, toda la información del mundo no lo puede preparar a él para confrontar esto. En este momento, él está solo con Kuro. Y cuando ve los ojos rojos de Kuro, siente la cara arder de la vergüenza. Frunce el ceño, inseguro de qué hacer.

Es Kuro quien da el primer paso, de los dos. Pese a ser el Alfa, Kazuto no está en verdadero control de su Omega. Recibiendo el beso de Kuro, Kazuto se calma los nervios y decide dejarse llevar por el momento, así sea por un rato, él no piensa, solo abraza a Kuro en ese instante. Después de un rato, se separan, ambos jadeando por la falta de aire.

—¿Quieres que entre ya o...?

—Por Dios, Kaz, sí. Quisiera que, ah, bueno. —Kuro empieza a perder parte de la compostura, por querer satisfacer una duda—. Bueno, sé cuidadoso.

—Lo sé. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. —Para detener las ansias de Kuro de averiguar, Kazuto lo besa justo cuando está a punto de ver qué es lo que anda buscando, cuando se separan, él habla—. No, no tengo cicatrices de quemaduras en el pene. ¿Quieres que entre?

—Sí, sí. Sólo... Bueno, me preguntaba eso.

—¿Qué por qué mis cicatrices de quemadura van tan lejos? No es algo que deba responder mientras estoy entrando en ti. 

—¿Después? —Kuro une sus labios con los de Kazuto, otra vez. 

Hay algo tan suave en pedirle un beso a Kazuto, justo en un momento como este. El aroma de su Alfa es el de humo, leña, casi como el de una cabaña en invierno, justo antes de Navidad. 

—Necesito que te relajes, ¿sí? 

Kuro asiente, y respira. Cuando Kazuto ya está adentro, Kuro sigue teniendo la sensación de llenura, como si algo estuviera volviendo por esa vía. Justamente, eso es lo que está pasando.

—¿Piensas moverte? 

—Deberías acostumbrarte antes de seguir, Kuro. No sé si podría terminar desgarrando algo allí adentro. 

—Sé que no me harías eso. Eres muy bueno para esa clase de situaciones.

—Igual, cariño. —La sorpresa de Kazuto a la hora de usar ese nombre de cariño también le pega a Kuro—. Lo siento, yo...

—Está bien, cariño. —Sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo, Kuro le devuelve la misma expresión, como si no existiera ninguna barrera de antes. Como si fueran los mismos de siempre.

Incluso así, ahora que ambos están piel contra piel, Kazuto se pregunta si esto era lo que hacían antes. O si de verdad este es el paso más nuevo de su relación. O si él está seguro de que tiene que marcarlo para hacerlo suyo. O si la idea de «ser de alguien» no es algo ridículo en su premisa.

—¿Me permites? —Kazuto inclina la cabeza, buscando el cuello de Kuro, con el propósito de marcarlo.

Kuro le muestra el cuello, donde están las glándulas de feromonas. El olor que desprende es tan suave, que por poco lo pierde. Es igual a una pastelería, con el olor a harina y azúcar, masa de pasteles. Su padre Ignis solía hacer tan buenos pasteles, que no se le olvida el sabor.

Pero no va a eso. 

Kuro intenta reprimir el gemido cuando sucede la mordida. Por más que lo niegue, ahora está atado a Kazuto, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Hasta la muerte, posiblemente.

* * *

Ambos, justo después de estar atados, solo pueden caer en la cama, agotados. El olor a sudor y humo les llega a los oídos. Y, aunque siendo realistas, ellos pueden entrar en el baño de abajo, no quieren. Están acurrucados bajo las sábanas, el calor corporal como única protección. Sin embargo, Kazuto, es un mago de fuego, así que el asunto de protegerse el frío no es tan difícil de realizar. 

—¿Me podrías decir algo?

Kuro rompe el silencio. Después de que Kazuto terminó, él ha estado más silencioso de lo normal, como si hubiera algo más que tiene por hacer, pero está tan cansado que no puede. Pero parte de eso es mentira, pues sigue despierto para verlo a los ojos. 

—¿Sobre qué? —Kazuto alza un poco la voz, pero no se llega a escuchar más que un susurro.

—Las cicatrices en tu cuerpo. Hay una historia detrás de eso, y me gustaría saberla. Digo, solo si no es doloroso contar esa historia.

—No lo es, Kuro. Solo... —Kazuto apoya más arriba la cabeza, en el pecho de Kuro—. Solo cuéntame una historia tuya, a cambio. 

—Bien, me parece bien. No creo que sea tan trágica como tu historia pero... Ahí está.

Hay una pausa breve, donde ambos sencillamente quedan en la cama, mirándose las caras. Kuro usa las sábanas para que ambos estén cubiertos por ellas.

—Bueno. La razón por la que tengo estas cicatrices es porque... No, tengo que empezar bien. —Kazuto cierra los ojos—. Verás, eso fue hace seis años. Tenía nueve en ese entonces. 

—Esto fue cuando, ¿exactamente?

Kazuto pone una mano en el pecho de Kuro, y masajea el pectoral. Kuro solo lo deja hacerlo, y cubre su cuerpo con un brazo. 

—Festival de las Estrellas Fugaces.

—Mierda, ¿en Agosto? ¿En serio?

Kazuto asiente. Kuro lo deja ser. Es mejor para ambos. 

—Sí. Estaba en el festival, y había encontrado un buen lugar donde comer un takoyaki. Pero... —La expresión de Kazuto se transforma en una mueca de dolor, incluso con los ojos cerrados—. Verás, a la gente no les gusta ver hombres Omega frente a ellos. Piensan que son una desgracia para la familia.

—No me lo tienes que decir dos veces, Kaz. Ya lo he vivido.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es por eso que, cuando estaba caminando, vi como un Omega era golpeado por otros chicos. Creo que tenían como veinte.

—No... No me digas que...

—Me metí a defenderlo. Instinto, supongo.

—Y eso fue todo, ¿no? Ellos te golpearon también. Porque como se atreve un niño a meterse en problemas adultos. —Kuro igual frunce el ceño. Que algo así suceda no le sorprende. Ya ha vivido suficiente de eso—. Estoy seguro de que tienes algo más. No estarías tan callado si no fuera así.

Kazuto asiente, confirmando lo que Kuro pensaba. El parece presionar más fuerte la cabeza en su pecho.

—Pues... Ese día, fue uno de los primeros en los que me di cuenta que no era... Odio decirlo, pero, me di cuenta ese día que no era «normal». No en el sentido que muchos otros esperaban de mí. Muchos pensarían que un día yo sería un hombre más grande y fuerte, y me llevaría a una Omega a casa, conmigo. Bueno... —La sonrisa de Kazuto se vuelve amarga, como si todo esto le estuviera arruinando el día. Pero aún así, él sigue—. Uno de los Alfas uso su Voz conmigo, y terminó funcionando. 

—Kaz, no tienes que seguir. Ya entiendo qué pudo haber pasado

—Pero ya empecé. —Kazuto sigue contando la historia, como si Kuro no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto—. Ellos decidieron... Pues, sabes... ¿qué harías tú si vieras a un niño Alfa, pero termina reaccionando como un Omega? ¿Y si éste estuviera en presencia de feromonas de Alfa?

—Yo... No sé, Kaz. ¿Eres trans?

—No, no necesariamente. Nací con una «debilidad», si lo quieres ver de ese modo. Cuando los primeros escaneos comenzaron, mi padre pensó que tendría un hijo Omega... Yo terminé saliendo como Alfa, después de nacer. Insensible al Androstenol-Ω, me dijeron mis padres.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con...? —Kuro, al darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando con sus preguntas, lo abraza, empieza a escuchar un sollozo, y se apresura a callarlo—. Kaz, Kaz... Yo entiendo, no te preocupes, no hace falta decirlo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. 

—No hace falta. —Entre sollozos, Kazuto logra susurrar eso. Siente la necesidad de hundirse más profundo, pero no puede. Kuro lo tiene anclado allí—. Deja de, deja de acariciarme la cabeza, Kuro. Yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

—Hiciste más que suficiente. Eras un niño. ¿Cuando ellos te... Cuando pasó eso, terminaste quemando todo, verdad?

No lo ve, pero Kuro siente la cabeza de Kazuto, que está firmemente anclada a su pecho, asentir en su lugar.

—Ellos siguieron tocándome, y yo les pedí que pararan. Terminaron ardiendo todos. El Omega huyó antes de que pudiera ser quemado. —La voz de Kazuto suena distante, mucho más lejana—. Sigue doliendo, cada vez que la recuerdo. Mis padres ayudaron a aliviar eso, por eso vivíamos en soledad. Bueno, esa y otra razón, pero creo que ya la sabes. Aún así, siento que deberías saberlo. Antes de que digas algo más. Te quiero. Por eso dudaba. No quería lastimarte con mis llamas. No sabía si...

—Kaz. Está bien. Entiendo. —Kuro le besa la cabeza a Kazuto—. Yo también te quiero. 

En ese momento, Kuro toma la cara de Kazuto, y le da un tímido beso en la boca. Después se transforma en un abrazo.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu historia? ¿No la ibas a contar?

—Tendrá que espera un momento. Estamos besándonos. 

Ambos sonríen, mientras la lluvia sigue ahí afuera. Como si este lugar fuera un mundo distante, muy lejos de todo lo demás. Un pequeño secreto, quizás.


	12. Chapter 12

En otro mundo, uno distinto al que se conoce, están todos los alumnos del Consejo Estudiantil en ese mismo salón. Se ve tan similar al original, pero es tan distinto al mismo tiempo, es chocante ver a Kazuto y Takumi, o siquiera Mayumi, en la misma sala, sin lanzarse miradas de muerte. Inumi se mantiene en la cabeza de la mesa, mientras que Verdant está del otro lado. Los demás comparten los asientos restantes. Hay tazas de té por todos lados, así como una fuente de chocolate en el medio. Todos cargan un pincho en las manos.

—Siento la demora, pero necesitaba cubrir la mayor cantidad de temas posibles el día de hoy. —Inumi cierra la sesión del Consejo con un aplauso—. Me alegra de poder verlos a todos reunidos. Verdant, ¿podrías traer el carrito del Club de Cocina?

Verdant asiente, trayendo el carrito desde la esquina del cuarto. Todos celebran cuando ven todo lo que hay dentro y encima del carro. Es una mezcla de comidas, hechas todas para cada uno de los alumnos. Una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho. 

El día es Noviembre 14, y es el día después del Festival de Cultura. Todos los alumnos se mostraron entusiastas del proyecto, ya sea porque querían hacer algo, o porque querían comer comida frita. Todos esperaban lo que el Consejo Estudiantil iba a traer. Ninguno terminó decepcionando a los demás. Todo era superior a las expectativas que se esperaban.

Para Inumi, ver las sonrisas de los demás alumnos divirtiéndose es suficiente para ella. Y aún así, ella está aquí, planeando el siguiente paso de su tiempo en la escuela, junto a todos los demás chicos y chicas del Consejo. Verlos a ellos comer con todas las ganas del mundo, hablando entre sí, es suficiente.

Por un lado, Takumi, Mayumi y Kazuto están todos contando una historia sobre el festival, cuando los tres decidieron entrar en la competencia de Talentos, con Kazuto como vocalista, Mayumi como guitarrista, y Takumi usando el triángulo. Incluso con todas las cosas que sucedieron ese día para ellos —Inumi recuerda como Mayumi estaba a punto de vomitar por los nervios, y cómo Kazuto agarró sus manos para decirle que estaba bien, indiferente de su resultado, que solo tenía que hacerlo, lo demás venía por si solo—, ella no puede evitar sentirse feliz de verlos así. 

Por el otro, Karenis, Nekomi, Mimi y Haneyumi están disfrutando del té y de la comida, contando chistes entre ellas. Kuro parece sonreír para sí mismo, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para añadir a una historia u otra. Verdant solo bebe su té, no muy interesado en todo, pero hasta él tiene una cara más alegre que los demás días.

A Inumi le bastan los días pasando de esta forma. Con el mayor número de alegría para todos. Suele ser tan simple la solución, y tan pocas las preocupaciones en momentos así, que siente su mente divagar. A veces, cuando hay suficiente silencio, puede escuchar un vidrio rompiéndose por dentro. Como si su corazón fuera de cristal, ella sufre cuando lo escucha.

Es alguien más. Alguien que no está dentro de este salón, o más bien, dentro de este mundo, interrumpiendo su paz. 

En un día como este, ella estaría en otro mundo tomando el té, las manos temblorosas. Seguiría pidiéndole a Nekomi algo más de té, hasta que sea suficiente, y deba pedirle que pare. Pero aquí, donde nadie está peleando, ni tiene el peso del mundo en sus hombros, puede dejarse ir.

Inumi sigue tomando de su té, y después se ríe de los chistes de Mimi, quien siempre suele terminar el concurso pequeño del salón.

* * *

—Muchas gracias, Inumi. —Cuando escucha a Takumi, al salir del edificio de la Academia, siente su corazón latir con fuerza. 

Los demás salen del salón, dando sus despedidas. Las chicas, excepto Nekomi y Mayumi, van en su propio grupo. Los chicos también se van en su propio grupo, y por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Kuro y Kazuto agarrados de la mano, con Verdant poniendo la mano en el hombro de Kazuto.

Solo quedan ellos. Ella ve la sonrisa de Takumi, sincera y abierta. En otro mundo, Inumi siente que Takumi estaría a punto de explotar con tanta presión. Su expresión se ve sombría en ese reflejo de otro lugar. Los ojos azules brillan, sí, pero ella termina sintiendo que su amigo, y primo, está más lejos con la cercanía que tienen.

Es el cielo, en un modo. Solo puedes esperar a extender la mano, y rezar porque puedas sentir algo en el aire, para decir que lo has alcanzado. 

—No es nada, no es nada. No tienes que preocuparte, Taku. Yo siempre hago lo mejor por ustedes. ¡Sus intereses están mi mente todo el tiempo!

Takumi sonríe ante eso, pero la sonrisa se va de su rostro, y entra una nueva expresión. Una que solo ve en ese reflejo oscuro de este hermoso mundo. Donde las sombras en su cara hacen un claroscuro hecho de tinta indeleble.

—Hablando de eso, Inumi... Dices que tienes los mejores intereses en mente. ¿Cierto? —Takumi repite lo que dice su prima, para asegurarse de algo—. ¿Me permites decirte un secreto? Es... Es complicado, y por eso quiero confiarte esto.

Una mano de Inumi va a su pecho, casi por reflejo. Siente que algo se rompe adentro de ella, por instinto. Es casi adivinar lo que va a decir, e Inumi ya siente donde se unen ambos mundos.

Pero aún así, ella no quiere hacerle daño a Takumi. Lo quiere tanto como para evitarlo.

—Dímelo, Taku. Ambos sabemos que es algo privado. Puedo guardar el secreto.

Takumi mira a los lados, antes de bajar la cabeza, y susurrar.

—Siento mucho ilusionarte con la posibilidad de que yo sea tu amado. No, no puedo darte eso. Lo siento. —Takumi mira más allá de ella—. Mi corazón está buscando a alguien más. Alguien que es de nuestra familia.

—¿Lo quieres tanto? —Inumi mira hacia la dirección donde se fueron los chicos. Por alguna razón, los recuerdos que tiene de ese lugar, donde sus manos temblaban, le llegan y son tan claros. Una superposición de ambos mundos, terminan explicando cosas como estas.

Takumi asiente, abrazando a Inumi. Ella aspira el perfume que utiliza, por recomendación de Inumi misma. Huele tan bien como para hacerla derramar unas lágrimas.

—De verdad lo siento.

—No culpes a tu corazón por quererlo. La culpa es mía.

—No. Te equivocas. —Cuando ambos se separan, ve a Takumi sonreír, uno de sus dedos limpia las lágrimas de Inumi—. Así como me quieres, más allá de ser familia, no puedes culparte por tus sentimientos. De verdad querría poder darte lo que quieres, pero no sé cómo podría sin arruinarme.

Una mano de Inumi agarra la muñeca de Takumi, ella mira hacia abajo. Ignora su mirada.

—Entiendo, Takumi. No es díficil verlo. Tal vez... 

—No te tortures, por favor. Es lo que te pido. —Takumi la agarra de la mano, un gesto que, aunque a Inumi le duele, hace que él se vea tan hermoso frente a ella—. Me gustaría hacer algo para hacer que dejes de llorar.

Pero es obvio qué cosas él no puede hacer para ayudarla. Es un pedido con limitaciones, incluso si en el contrato no lo dice. Es algo cruel, de parte de ella. Cómo lo odiaría si él no fuera otra persona.

Una imagen rápida, como una alucinación, hace que se detenga, mientras ambos caminan. Allí, en esa imagen, siente una emoción diferente, su estómago le empieza a dar vueltas. Su pulso se acelera, y la sangre se torna fría con verla. Es Takumi, en su cuarto, con todos los muebles destrozados. Pintura roja decora las paredes, con las palabras «Maricón» escritas repetidamente hasta el final de la pared. Él está gritando, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cerrados. El contraste entre ambos Takumi, a Inumi, le pega fuerte. Siente el latigazo de ambas imágenes, y retrocede.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No... No es nada, Takumi. Lo siento. —Inumi trata de sonreír, aunque no sabe qué tan bien le va a ella con eso. Pero él parece no decir nada, ya sea porque quiere darle espacio, o porque desea dejarla en paz, no es claro a simple vista.

* * *

Justo cuando Verdant está en la parte más interesante de la campaña de Laberintos y Lagartos, se va la luz. Tienen que guardar todo.

—Maldita sea. —Verdant golpea la mesa con su puño. Pone la mano plana de nuevo, y suspira—. Bueno, chicos, no creo que valga la peña seguir todavía. Con como están las cosas, tal parece que no nos va a funcionar nada aquí.

—¿Somos libres de irnos? —Kazuto alza la mano para hablar, mientras se está levantando.

Karenis lo mira, y solo se encoge de hombros. En la poca luz de la noche, no es como que pueda ver mucho. 

—Siempre has sido libre de irte, Kazu. Todos nosotros nos quedamos porque queríamos. De todas formas, lo puedo decir, son libres de irse. Ya llevaba tiempo que terminó el horario de los clubes.

Kazuto asiente, y decide irse por la puerta más cercana al escritorio, mencionando que tiene algo importante que hacer, mientras tanto.

Por supuesto que lo tiene. Mayumi lo va a intentar matar en la azotea.

Ah, que lindo es saber qué va a suceder. Mimi, a la cual Verdant be escabullirse por el rabillo del ojo, también sabe qué va a suceder, así que espera que ella intente hacerlo retroceder antes de que algo ocurra con él. 

Karenis solo recoge sus cosas y se va, dejando a Kuro y Verdant solos en la sala. Ya después de una pausa, cuando todo está recogido, Kuro mira a Verdant.

—¿Qué me ibas a decir, Ver?

Acomodándose el sombrero de vaquero, Verdant muestra el brillo verde de sus ojos.

—Necesito que vayas a romper todas las cámaras con esto. —Se levanta de la mesa, y le pasa una Desert Eagle modificada con magia y silenciador—. Vas a usar esto en todos los cables de las cámaras que encuentres. Las balas son invisibles y se ajustan a tu magia. Dispara a todas las cámaras de la escuela y vuelves a reportar en el callejón, ¿entendido?

Kuro asiente, después de sentir el peso del arma en sus manos.

—Cualquier irregularidad, avísame. Kazuto no va a morir en este mes.

* * *

Todos están de vuelta reunidos en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, la tensión está por los aires. Takumi no habla, ni parece querer entablar conversación con las chicas. Todas están caminando por el salón, en vez de estar sentadas. Incluso Inumi, quien usualmente está calmada, tiene las manos temblando, buscan más té del usual. Ella no logra calmarse, pero hace un mejor trabajo de ocultarlo que los demás.

Inumi se limpia la garganta, y comienza a hablar.

—Necesitamos un plan de acción. Algo rápido y fuerte para eliminar a Kazuto del plano. Si no, entonces nos arriesgamos a perderlo todo. ¿Qué ideas tienen ustedes? —Cuando Inumi deja la taza en la mesa, todos los ojos vienen a verla a ella. Inumi toma el escenario—. Es obvio, ¿no? Que él sea una amenaza. Tiene que poseer puntos débiles, como todo ser vivo. Ataquen donde más duele, usen todos sus recursos, pero no dejen a Kazuto vivo, ni bien parado.

Todas las demás chicas se miran entre ellas. Nekomi intenta agarrar las cartas que se le cayeron al piso, justo antes de que salgan las tres mismas cartas para su futuro, y el del Consejo. Haneyumi solo mira como Nekomi está luchando por recoger las cartas, y Takumi está tan ensimismado, que no piensa escuchar ni intentar algo para ayudar.

Solo Mayumi, quien escuchó todo, la mira de frente.

—Tengo un plan, pero necesito que busques a todo un equipo para mí. Cualquier herida puede ser curada. Pero no lograré hacer nada si Kazuto sigue sin limitaciones.

* * *

Kuro y Kazuto están en la misma sala, espalda con espalda. Donde sea que vean, siempre hay alguien que está dispuesto a combatir justo en este momento. Kazuto prepara el arco y las flechas, dispara cuando ve que alguien está empezando a tener mucha cercanía. 

El silbido de las flechas, justo antes del sonido de la carne ardiendo pone los pelos de punta. Eso, y el sonido de los huesos partiéndose en dos, tres, miles de pedazos cuando Kuro ataca. Ambos, como unidad, se mueven con cuidado. Donde Kuro ve que alguien se acerca, le destroza un hueso o dos. Donde Kazuto ve que alguien trata de hacerse el listo, Kazuto envía una flecha a su hombro. 

Kazuto salta fuera del camino cuando uno de los jugadores de fútbol se intenta hacer el gracioso y lanza una flecha en su lugar. Su grito no es placentero, en lo absoluto, pero siente que el corazón le arde cuando lo escucha. Rueda en el suelo, esquivando hechizos de trueno.

Kuro corre, protegiendo a Kazuto con su cuerpo. Prepara los puños, y le destroza una costilla al perro que tiene enfrente. El impacto es suficiente para detenerlo de intentar pelear de vuelta.

—¿Kaz, estás bien? —El grito de Kuro lo alerta de quién puede estar frente a él. Un punto ciego.

Una pica de hielo está dirigiéndose al pecho de Kuro, el ángulo es en diagonal. Kazuto prepara la flecha y dispara. El agua cae en gotas por encima del hombro de Kuro.

—Gracias, hombre. Te debo una. —La mano de Kuro se abre, pidiendo que choquen los cinco.

Kazuto acepta el pedido, saltando para lograr alcanzar la mano de Kuro. Maldita altura.

Justo después de eso, ambos ven que alguien camina hacia ellos, el toque de los tacones con el suelo advirtiendo su presencia. Pelo negro y largo, cortado en la frente para ser una línea recta, ojos azules como el mar, oscuros y adorables, pero igualmente mortíferos. Una banda blanca, por encima de una roja adorna su brazo derecho. 

Mayumi Miyo, hermana de Takumi y jefa de enfermería en su primer año de escuela. La ley del más fuerte, puede ser. 

Justo cuando ve el montón de cuerpos en el salón, opuestos a Kazuto y Kuro, ella abre la mano. La expresión en su rostro es cualquiera menos feliz de ver esto.

—Kuro Satou, Kazuto Miki. Ambos, por el poder conferido del Consejo de Protección Estudiantil, están castigados por romper las reglas de la escuela, treinta y siete veces. No se resistan, o me veré forzada a usar la fuerza con ustedes. 

Kuro está a punto de decir algo, pero Kazuto le pone la mano. Lo detiene. Ambos llegan a mirarse, y en los ojos de Kazuto empieza a mostrarse ese brillo rojo oscuro que tanto miedo le dio en su primer día.

—Nuestra única opción es negarnos. Cualquier regla rota fue sencillamente culpa de los agresores, no nuestra. Solo estábamos actuando en defensa propia.

—Estás mintiendo. Lo sé, las cámaras te han atrapado. —Mayumi señala las cámaras arriba, colgadas en la esquina.

Kazuto, sin embargo, no cae por ese truco. Se ríe de ella con una voz amarga, como si él supiera un secreto que ella no.

—¿Y qué si me vieron, entonces? ¿Piensas detenerme, y cómo sería esa forma, niña? —La voz de Kazuto, en todo el esplendor de un actor, sube y baja, alargando vocales y sonidos hasta que ella sienta cómo sus pelos se ponen de punta. La sonrisa y la mirada de Kazuto son tercas, casi inamovibles—. ¿Y qué sucedería si, por decreto del Consejo, te reto a un combate, ah? Tú y yo, solos. Si ganas, me puedes expulsar, mis ofensas el día de hoy se multiplicaron por treinta y siete, más las tres del inicio de mi tiempo aquí... Cuántas serían, ¿no? Cuarenta, ¿quizás? 

Mayumi se pone en posición ofensiva. Kuro parece querer detenerlo, pero la mano de Kazuto lo quita del medio.

—¿Qué sucede si ganas?

—No es necesario que lo diga, querida. —Con un tono de voz tan grave, Kazuto hace que Mayumi se sorprenda. Él, caminando con confianza, le pone un dedo en la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de él. Huele a humo, peligro—. Tal vez tengas que imaginar cómo caes de las clases en esta jungla de Academia. Todos los perros te comerán viva. ¿No crees, lindura?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... Este capítulo me dolió. Demasiado. Pobrecito Takumi ;-; 
> 
> Incluso si es retorcido, en su propia forma, igual duele.

Cuando el escenario se enciende, Takumi solo ve a un chico. Uno muy similar al que él había visto desde antes. Kazuto, vestido del cisne negro, en una especie de adaptación del Lago de los Cisnes. Hace los pasos a la perfección, sus pies deslizándose por el escenario. Justo cuando él se ve en el reflejo del suelo, tan transparente como el vidrio, nota que tiene un traje similar al de Kazuto, solo que el de Takumi es blanco. 

Haciendo piruetas, Kazuto se acerca poco a poco hacia él, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan y se relajan con el ritmo de la música. Ambos están tan cerca, que puede oler el humo en su aroma. Siempre significa peligro. Quiere huir, quiere correr mucho más allá de donde está él, porque no puede aguantarlo, no piensa tener nada más que ver con alguien como él.

Hasta que siente el toque suave, pero cálido, de su mano. Es tan delicado con él, que se siente insultante al inicio. Pero luego, cuando él se despega de su brazo, siente la pérdida de ese toque, y quiere volver hacia él, hacia donde él puede darle lo que quiere, lo que anhela.

¿Por qué? Se sigue preguntando eso varias veces. La mano de Takumi se estrecha para intentar alcanzarlo, pero no es suficiente. Tiene que seguirlo. No puede ver nada más que a Kazuto, su figura forma líneas perfectas, sus brazos extendidos, las piernas rectas, o formando el contraste digno de una pintura.

Takumi no sabe cómo se está moviendo igual que él, pero lo hace. Es como si hubiera aprendido de repente todos los pasos de ballet. Su corazón se acelera a medida que se acerca a Kazuto, cada vez lo tiene más cerca de él, es casi la distancia perfecta para poder tocarlo.

Pero cuando un dedo se posa encima de él, en su mano, Takumi siente como él solo tocarlo le quema el brazo entero. Grita de dolor, pero siente que la ilusión se rompe. La preocupación de Kazuto se nota en su rostro, trata de aliviar el dolor, pero no puede, cuando da un paso al frente, una lengua de fuego le acaricia la cara a Takumi, haciendo que arda.

¿Por que tiene que alejarse, si estar con Kazuto se sentía tan bien? Luego ve, en su mano derecha, la misma con la que tocó a Kazuto, está atada a una cadena. 

—¡Ayuda! —El grito de auxilio no llega más allá de su boca. Quiere gritar, quiere buscar a alguien más que lo salve, pero sólo están Kazuto y él, en el escenario. 

Para quién presentan, para quién le bailan, ninguno sabe. Solo es una presentación única, de aquellas que tocan el corazón. 

Kazuto va hacia él. Ya sea porque el rol es tan opresivo que no puede salir de él, o porque de verdad le agrada, Takumi siente que tiene que huir de Kazuto, si tanto dolor le está causando el solo verlo. Como un flash de cámara, sus ojos tienen que cerrarse.

* * *

—Takumi. —Kazuto agarra la muñeca de Takumi, justo antes de que él termine huyendo del salón de clases—. Quiero hablar de algo contigo. En privado, por favor.

Takumi le quita la mano de Kazuto. La ira se nota en sus ojos.

—No hay nada de lo que tenga que hablar con una plaga como tú. ¿No deberías estar atado a vete a saber tú cuántos hombres? ¿No te satisface con arruinar parejas, no?

La cara de Kazuto solo hace que Takumi quiera romperle el rostro, atarlo a un poste y golpearlo hasta que él pida piedad. Takumi se clava las uñas en la palma de su mano. Sale sangre, pero ya no duele. La ira del mar es mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo.

—¿De qué...? ¿De qué hablas, Takumi? —Kazuto nota la sangre en su mano—. ¿Por qué, por qué te hieres, Takumi? No sé qué te ha dicho la gente, pero cualquiera de esos rumores, lo más probable es que no sean ciertos. 

Ya está, ¿es esa toda su defensa? ¿Los rumores de mí han sido gravemente exagerados? Por favor. Ni un niño haría tal excusa. Kazuto solo lo está influenciando, le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza. Cada vez que él se atreve a restregarle en la cara lo feliz que es con ese Omega inútil. Ni siquiera puede moverse con un pedazo de gracia, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Es uno de los hombres más débiles que ha visto Takumi en su vida, pese a su tamaño. Una desgracia para su familia. Con razón está en la clase Azul.

Ese chico no es ni la mitad de bueno para merecer a alguien como Kazuto, que está en la clase Celeste. Incluso si no destaca en nada, manteniéndose al margen, es admirable ver cómo Kazuto se mantiene firmemente en el medio de todos, aún actuando él puede dar demasiado de él, mostrar tantas caras con ese rostro. 

Ya está harto de sus palabras, todavía sigue hablando sobre cómo no puede ver a alguien sufriendo, porque sino sería una mancha en la mente de él. Hipócrita, mentiroso, interesado, admirable, extraño...

Le agarra del cuello, y, poniéndolo contra la pared, aprieta su agarre en Kazuto. Lo levanta lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que Kazuto pida piedad para que lo bajen. 

Pero nada de eso sucede. Solo ve una sonrisa burlona de parte del chico, y vuelve a observa, cara a cara, esos malditos ojos rojos.

—¿Supongo que eres algo sádico, no? —Incluso mientras se sofoca, mantiene la misma jodida expresión. Lo odia, lo odia lo odia tanto que no puede evitar acercarse.

Y lo que ocurre después es solo un impulso de su parte. 

Kazuto parece acostumbrarse a la realidad de que Takumi lo está besando, la fuerza siendo demasiado excesiva, pero Takumi no quiere que ésto pare, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su respiración se vuelve pesada, y decide morder el labio de Kazuto, como una prueba de que él es mucho, mucho mejor.

El mismo olor a humo le llega a la nariz, pero ya él reconoce las notas en el aroma, cuando se queda más tiempo con él, puede reconocer el olor a las llamas que Kazuto posee, la amargura de esa esencia en su lengua. A Takumi le parece delicioso, como Kazuto deja de luchar para concentrarse en el beso. Al principio, Takumi era solo la calma antes de un tsunami, ahora está desatando todo lo que tiene sobre él.

Es irreal que, cuando se separan, un poco de saliva se escapa de los labios de Kazuto, y Takumi solo quiere ver qué tal se ve con más sangre, más mordidas en su cuerpo. Quiere marcar a Kazuto, tanto como sea posible. Familia es familia, y Takumi adora más a su familia que a cualquier otra cosa. Pero no hay más hombres que él. Kazuto Miki. Se siente tan bien pronunciar su nombre en este momento, que quiere hacer que dure lo más posible. Lo vuelve a besar, incluso cuando Kazuto lucha con sus manos, tratando de separarlo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan fácil obtener ese beso? ¿Por qué no lo obtuvo antes? 

Quiere pegarse en la cabeza por su estúpido error. Desde siempre pudo hacer que Kazuto se rinda ante él, desde hace tiempo pudo hacer que Kazuto fuera suyo. Saca sangre del labio de Kazuto, y es tan caliente que adora como se siente en su piel, mientras se escurre por su cara. Kazuto patea el abdomen de Takumi, justo por debajo del plexo solar, y lo deja en paz.

Tiene que recuperar el aliento, de todos modos.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Takumi? Yo solo quería hablar contigo, no besarme. —Se limpia el labio, gimiendo de dolor mientras se pasa la mano. Las heridas no se curan instantáneamente. Kazuto ve cómo Takumi se lame los dedos con su sangre—. De todas las cosas que te pudieran gustar, vas y te decides por la sangre. O sea, entiendo los fetiches y todos, pero, ¿qué mierda te pasa, en serio?

Takumi siente que su corazón va a estallar, la verdad tiene que salir. No puede dejarlo morir en su pecho. Es ahora o nunca.

—Me gustas.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Te dije que me gustas. —Takumi deja su mano con sangre, y se guarda la mano en el bolsillo. Camina hacia el frente, haciendo que Kazuto retroceda. Por más fuera de lugar que esté, con su cuerpo de Omega, sabe que es un Alfa. La lucha interna contra él lo demuestra—. Me gustas, y quiero mostrarte eso. 

—¿Forzando un beso? ¿En serio?

—¿Esperabas una confesión tradicional? Porque puedo darte eso.

Lo que Takumi esperaría sería un golpe en el estómago, pero lo que viene es eso y mucho más. Kazuto le da una patada circular en el estómago, justo lo que había predicho Takumi, para después, cuando él esté doblado, Kazuto le toma la cabeza con las manos, y la choca contra una de sus rodillas. 

Takumi nota que la sangre se le escapa de la nariz, y siente alivio. Sonríe por esto.

Es justo lo que se merece. Si Kazuto es escoria, entonces Takumi es la mierda más grande del mundo. Alguien como él, que no puede contenerse por su instinto, se merece mucho más que solo una nariz rota.

Por más que quiera, no puede evitar sentirse aliviado, y empieza a reír.

—De verdad, Takumi. Yo... Yo no sé qué decirte. No puedo decir que no lo esperaba, pero tampoco me esperaba esto. —Kazuto se intenta acercar, pero cuando vuelve a tocarse el labio, la ofensa vuelve—. ¿Por qué así, Takumi? 

El volumen de la risa de Takumi incrementa, se vuelve más fuerte. Siente que hay vidrios rotos en alguna parte de su mente.

—¿No lo entiendes, Kazuto? —Alza la cara, y solo llega a ver el rostro de un maníaco con odio hacia sí mismo—. ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas y te odio por eso! Me odio a mí también, por ser tan débil. Porque no puedo evitar pensar en como me gustaría cogerte, hacerte gritar mi nombre. Pedirte que me beses, ¿en serio? ¿Tú crees que eso terminaría funcionando?

Kazuto no halla el coraje para responder, así que mira al suelo.

—Takumi... Probablemente sí lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Y qué importa si te pregunto o no? —El grito de Takumi suena en todo el salón—. Solo importa tenerte, no importa qué. Es eso, solo te quiero por eso.

—Entonces puedes morir.

—¿Qué?

La sangre se le empieza a helar con las palabras de Kazuto. Cuando ve hacia arriba, tiene frente a él al demonio que aparece cuando llaman su nombre. Ojos rojos, el calor del salón y sobre todo, la inexplicable sensación de terror hacen que Takumi tiemble ante él. Aún así, no le importa. Le está gustando más y más ver cómo Kazuto lo denigra frente a sus ojos. Es tan hermoso, incluso con sangre en su rostro, siente que Kazuto es el demonio que lo va a arrastrar al infierno con sus cadenas.

—Lo que dije. Si tan poco te intereso como persona, si solo quieres al objeto llamado Kazuto, entonces puedes morirte. Nadie va a desearte, nadie va a quererte mientras no los veas como gente. Eres un vil, patético insecto haciéndose llamar humano.

—Dilo. ¡Dilo! —La cara de Takumi se transforma, es absolutamente irreconocible del calmado y confiado Takumi. Este es un desastre, guiado por sus propios instintos más bajos, buscando solo la depravación. ¿Cómo es posible que el estudiante al que todos llaman «Héroe de Myaku» haya caído tan bajo?—. ¡Sé que quieres decirlo, maldita escoria!

Casi siente cómo Kazuto va a pegarle un latigazo. Se prepara con las ganas del mundo para recibirlo, pero...

Kazuto ya no lo mira con la misma intensidad de antes. Su expresión es sombría, sí, pero ya no es ira lo que lo mueve. Hay algo más profundo que lo maneja.

—No puedo decirlo. No te odio. —Kazuto frunce el ceño—. Lo siento, Takumi. No puedo traer el coraje para decirte nada más que esto. Te tengo pena. Siento tanta pena por ti y tu vida. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Tu familia?

—¡Como si te importara mi vida! Solo quieres destrozarnos. Déjame decirte, Kazuto... Yo quiero que me rompas en pedazos. Puedo soportarlo. ¡Así que hazlo, maldita sea! 

—No así, Takumi. No puedo hacerlo así. —Kazuto deja de mirarlo. Va saliendo de la habitación—. De veras que lo siento, Takumi. Me gustaría decirte que sí... Pero ahora, no creo que pueda.

Takumi queda en silencio, arrodillado. Mira al suelo, desesperanzado. Siente las primeras lágrimas caer de sus ojos, y el pecho se le oprime cuando siente que la realidad le cae en la cara. 

—¡Maldito! —La última palabra de Takumi, justo cuando Kazuto están a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina, y él espera que queden clavadas en su pecho, escritas con fuego.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, ya nos acercamos a la parte de la mitad, ya se me ponen los pelos de punta de solo pensar en ello. Tal vez, un día, haga algunas notas sobre por qué escribí la novela. Pero eso es para después de NaNo, por ahora, es seguir escribiendo para mí.

La mano de Takumi es arrastrada por una cadena. Siente el cuerpo pesado, como si alguien estuviera llevándolo más allá del suelo, hasta que él caiga en las profundidades del agua. No tiene más que eso. Pero solo escucha el sonido de la cadena arrastrándolo. El escenario sigue allí, no puede ver más que eso, ni mucho menos puede saber dónde está. Lo máximo que ve es una luz blanca al tope del techo, o del escenario, la cual lo ciega demasiado, hasta que ya no queda nada. 

Cierra los ojos, y no sabe a dónde puede terminar.

Quizás, si tiene suerte, va a quedar en un buen lugar, cercano al cielo. Pero es claro que no va a entrar a las puertas del paraíso.

—Ya, ya... No hace falta seguir sufriendo. —La voz que escucha es tan familiar, y aún así, le aterra saber que él es quién está hablando en este mismo instante—. Todo está bien a partir de ahora, Takumi.

Abre los ojos, y lo que ve lo sorprende.

¿No es este el paraíso?

Un claro en un bosque, donde una estatua destruida, de un chico dragón (lo máximo que puede saber es su altura y que tan joven es), fuera de eso, no sabe nada. Flores, árboles rodeando el claro, delimitando el resto del lugar. Se siente lo suficiente frío como para necesitar un suéter, pero no es tanto, aún así, le gustaría saber dónde hay uno para tenerlo encima.

Volteando su cuerpo, Takumi observa al lugar donde él cree que vino la voz.

—Hola, Takumi. 

Y justamente, es la persona que menos quería ver. Pero, él solo lo arrastró hasta el bosque, no hizo más nada que eso. Sin segundas intenciones ni nada macabro hasta ahora. Todo es normal, hasta este punto. Bueno, lo más normal que se puede.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No estabas en el escenario, conmigo?

Kazuto frunce el ceño, mira a Takumi como si le creciera una segunda cabeza, y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir, es mejor no hacerlo. De todas formas, te tengo una propuesta, Takumi. Sin retos, ni juegos, ni trucos. Solo es un favor que te quiero pedir.

Takumi avanza, siente el peso de las cadenas en su pie. Revisa, y hay un grillete en cada extremidad que se puede colocar. Una para cada cadena. Él es un marioneta ahora, controlado por hilos gruesos de metal y promesas de una vida mejor en vez de hilos cortos que se pueden cortar. Ambos son tanto físicos como mentales, borrando las líneas divisorias entre ambos reinos. Incluso la magia, capaz de hacer tantas cosas, es incapaz de ayudar a Takumi cuando es él siendo arrastrado. En contra o con su voluntad, no es importante, de todas formas. Él no importa.

Aún así... Él siempre mira a los ojos rojos de Kazuto, y siente la necesidad de preguntarse si vale la pena todo esto.

—Dime. Cuéntame de ese trato. 

—Okay. Pues, noté que tenías unos grilletes y cadenas atados a tu cuerpo. No pienso encadenar a alguien que no quiere, cálmate. —Sus emociones debieron ser obvias para Kazuto, porque él siente la necesidad de aclarar—. Pero me molesta ver a alguien encadenado a algo que no puede soportar. Si tanto odias lo que tu familia te está haciendo, ¿por qué no huir? ¿Por qué no peleas contra ellos? Si es entre tú y ellos, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Dejarte pisotear, o pelear de vuelta?

Takumi niega con la cabeza. Las razones de hacer algo como eso son más complicadas que cualquier excusa que puede usar para salirse de esta. Pero aún con todo eso, Takumi se siente en el ánimo de contarle una parte de él. De todas formas, el Kazuto frente a él es distinto. De algún modo. No es sólo en su apariencia, de hecho. Sino también en su comportamiento. El Kazuto que ha visto es parecido, pero existe un trazo de arrogancia sobre sí mismo que le terminaba enfermando. El orgullo que tiene sobre él le daba escozor. Un choque emocional que lo ponía al borde con solo verlo. 

Y después... Él terminó rechazado. Completa, y absolutamente rechazado. 

Él sabe lo que le gusta a ese pequeño degenerado, ¿por qué se rehúsa a quererlo? De todos los chicos en esta Academia, estar junto al Héroe de Myaku sería un honor. De hecho, es algo por lo que todo Omega mataría por tener. Un puesto de estatus justo al lado del mejor de la escuela, y si todo iba bien, una hermosa familia, oculta del resto del nido de víboras que tiene por familiares.

Un chasquido de los dedos, y un collar alrededor del cuello de Takumi aparece.

—Vi esto en tu cuello, cuando te apareciste. No sabía si quitarte eso. De todas formas, siempre puedes pedirme que me vuelva tu amo, ¿no? —Ahí está de nuevo, el mismo Kazuto que conoce—. Pero, no me satisface eso. Estoy harto de amos y mentiras sobre la familia y el honor y el legado. Dime, Takumi Miyo, ahora que estamos los dos aquí, solos, sin interrupciones, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer, contigo? ¿Con tu vida? ¿Piensas ser el Héroe de Myaku toda la vida, mientras esos deseos de destrozar mi cuerpo te atormentan? ¿O es algo más que eso?

Un momento de silencio. Kazuto tiene una mano en el collar, y le llama la atención cómo la corona que tiene en la cabeza no choca con los cuernos de dragón frente a los bordes de adelante. No puede dejar de verlos, y por poco, de no ser por su autocontrol, los estuviera tocando. Le hacen pensar en una leyenda vieja, un cuento que él había escuchado de niño. Sobre cómo el Rey Demonio acabó con uno de sus familiares. Lo transformó en un hombre tímido y débil, una vergüenza para su familia.

Pero cuando él escuchó eso, se sintió muy distinto. A veces, Takumi deseaba que el Rey Demonio le hiciera lo mismo a él, que lo llevara muy lejos, y le quitara toda la fuerza que tiene, todas las apariencias que carga encima, las máscaras que tiene que ponerse para actuar.

Tal vez, así, pueda saber su verdadero propósito.

—No lo sé. Cada vez que pienso en huir, me doy cuenta de lo muy poco que sé. Quiero algo más, pero no lo sé. Camino todos los días hacia algún lado, pero no veo el final del túnel. Dime, Rey Demonio, ¿a quién le debo jurar lealtad? ¿Hacia quién debo demostrar mi inutilidad?

La sonrisa del Rey Demonio, Kazuto, le hace sentirse lleno, si tan solo pudiera tenerlo frente a él, de verdad. El corazón le late con fuerza, un caballo galopando por las praderas. Las rodillas se le debilitan, por poco perdiendo el equilibrio.

—No me tienes que jurar lealtad a mí, a menos que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas a qué cadenas te vas a atar. ¿A las tuyas, hechas por ti mismo, y te llevan a tu familia, o las mías, que te dejan escoger el camino que quieres? La decisión es tuya. Sin trucos ni mentiras. Doy mi palabra.

Takumi se queda pensando en esas palabras. ¿Qué tanto puede confiar en él? 

Es un momento de consideración, pero Takumi se niega. Mucho riesgo ahora.

—Muy bien. Entonces, cerraré el sueño para ti. No volverás a verme así, ni intentaré detenerte de atarte a las cadenas de tu familia. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Por más que él le pida su consentimiento, Takumi no va a ceder, por cualquier razón.

Kazuto solo tiene un cambio de expresión leve, pero no dura por mucho, tampoco. Takumi solo siente irritación, como en el momento en el que su cuerpo reconoce que no puede soportar algo, se tensa, la piel se le pone de punta, y quiere eliminar el escozor bajo cualquier costo.

* * *

Kuro y Verdant están en la misma habitación, el salón de Computación. Diferente a todos los demás salones de la sección de Informática, este no tiene más que computadoras de hace tres años, con apenas los elementos básicos descargados. Verdant clickea en la pantalla, tocando un icono de una aplicación de hoja de datos.

—Okay, necesito confirmar algo. ¿Todas las cámaras están desactivadas? —Verdant solo sigue acomodando su sombrero de vaquero, antes de que se le caiga de la cabeza.

—Sí. No queda ni una funcionando. 

—Bien. Desde el día en el que las hiciste dejar de funcionar, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? 

—Diez días, pues el equipo de servicio técnico no está autorizado para activar nada hasta que el Consejo lo determine.

—¿Y crees que el Consejo llegue a determinar que deben ser activadas pronto?

Kuro niega con la cabeza.

—Le dije a Kazuto que varios chicos intentaron violarme. Kazuto se lo tomó a mal, y se fue de inmediato. El Consejo va a estar sorteando eso antes de que se preocupen.

Verdant le da una palmada en el hombro. Para alguien que anuncia que no es lo suficientemente listo como para hacer planes, y que sólo sirve para seguir órdenes, Verdant está más que asombrado con su capacidad de hacer que Kazuto lo escuche.

Tal vez debería tomar unas notas y hablar con Kazuto unos días, a ver qué tal.

Si es que llega a tener una oportunidad de eso, cierto. Con los planes que tiene, no espera que esto llegue más allá del día 15 de este mes. Todo tiene que colapsar en ese momento. De no ser así, Kazuto no le podrá abrir la puerta a todos aquellos que lo necesitan, antes de que esta farsa los atrape a los estudiantes.

Kuro solo observa el tecleo de Verdant, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que está haciendo. Pero luego, la sangre, que ya era helada en el caso de Verdant, se le torna gélida.

—¿Tú por qué quieres hacer esto? Destrozar la escuela, digo. ¿Y por qué usarías a Kazuto? De todas las personas, él no suena perfecto para encabezar esta clase de operaciones.

Chico listo. Bien pensado, pero mal concluido. Existen ventajas en su plan. La silla chilla por las ruedas cuando Verdant se mueve, poniendo una mano en su hombro, y después pasa el brazo por la nuca y el resto del cuello. Lo acerca hacia él, susurrando el motivo.

—Verás, Kuro. Mi pequeño amigo Kazuto es perfecto para esto. Su plan es solo amasar suficiente poder para desafiarlos en una apuesta de alto riesgo y alta ganancia. Yo, en cambio, no puedo ser así. Lo mío es de por sí una apuesta de alto riesgo, puedo perder más que Kazuto y ustedes en total, si combinan sus pérdidas.

—¿Y cuáles son? Las pérdidas, quiero decir. ¿Qué tienes tú para perder?

—Mi familia. —Verdant se cierra. No es que odie a Kuro por decirlo. Es más, aprecia que él pregunte directamente, que no se ande con rodeos. Irónico, también—. Tal vez lo que me queda de vida, que no es mucho.

Una pausa en la conversación. Verdant espera el típico regaño de que por qué estaría haciendo una locura de este tipo, si podría llegar a matar a todos los que tiene de cerca. Pero... Él no está loco, al menos, no lo suficiente como para perderlo todo en una apuesta de este tipo. 

—Ya veo. Verdant, ¿cuando lo logres, podrías explicarme más a fondo? —Kuro, abrazando a Verdant, susurra cerca de él—. No lo sé todo, pero si es suficiente como para forzarte a hacer esta clase de cosas, sé lo malo que puede ser esa clase de vida. Cuenta conmigo, ¿okay?

—Muy bien, pues. Mañana a las 0800, toma todo lo que puedas, vamos a quemar este mundo de concreto.

* * *

—Aunque nos gustaría una explicación, sé que de ti no la vamos a obtener así de fácil. Aún con todo, queremos que nos ayudes con algo. Un ejercicio de pensamiento, ¿sí? —Mimi tiene las manos limpias, abrazada a su novia desde hace unos días. Ahora que ambas están juntas, puede notar que la comunicación entre ellas es más fuerte y dura menos para entender lo que dice la otra.

Karenis, abrazada de la cintura de Mimi, observa el rostro de Verdant mientras tanto. No hay mucho que decir en su defensa. La verdad.

—Solo quiero agradecer su ayuda con mis planes. Gracias por interrumpir la pelea con el agua, Mimi. Y tú, Karenis, gracias por hacer la predicción ese día. Sin ti, este plan se iría al traste.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, con todos nosotros, y los miembros de los clubes que reclamaste?

Verdant se encoge de hombros.

—¿Como qué no sabes, Verdant? Te juro que...

—Yo nunca dije que no sé. Es solo que no puedo decir nada. Arruina los planes.

Karenis y Mimi le miran de soslayo. Verdant no hace mucho más que encogerse de hombros.

—Okay... Lo que sea que quieras. Pero nos necesitas a ambas, ¿cierto? Por eso nos trajiste a ambas. —Mimi toma el control de la conversación ahora, haciendo preguntas—. ¿Nos vas a esperar mañana a qué hora? ¿Dónde? ¿Necesitamos hacer algo?

—Calma, calma... Esto viene después. Todo viene después. Solo vengan mañana en el callejón del dormitorio de chicos a las 0800. Nada más, ni nada menos. Lo demás va a ser explicado. Kazuto va a estar en la azotea, disputándose un puesto en el Consejo Estudiantil, contra Mayumi. Es la distracción perfecta para nosotros. ¿Por lo demás? Intenten que la suficiente gente esté frente al estadio de fútbol, fuera de eso, todo se vale.

* * *

—Kazuto Miki. Parte de la rama de los Miki en el linaje de los Cien Terceros. —Kira Inumi habla, mostrando sus ojos de acero—. Llegaste aquí, frente al Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Existe algo que podemos hacer por ti?

Es pura cortesía lo que Kira está diciendo. Rutina. Lo que siempre se dice. No importa cómo lo llame, no quita que ella haga esto por hábito, más que por amabilidad. Kazuto se prepara por dentro, tiene los pensamientos en orden.

—He decidido llegar hasta aquí, para obtener un puesto del Consejo Estudiantil. Reclamé diez clubes de esta Academia en tiempo récord, supongo que sería suficiente para calificar, ¿no? —Kazuto expone los hechos. En menos de dos meses, ha derrotado a estudiantes de Clase Blanca con facilidad. Aunque no necesariamente han sido por su mano, también hay más que participaron. Pero él tiene ese nombre en sus manos.

—Muy bien, pero... ¿Eso para qué nos funciona? Puedes reclamarlos rápido, ¿pero acaso alguien te va a dejar mantenerlos por suficiente tiempo? —Inumi responde, como si fuera a mover la siguiente pieza de su juego de ajedrez improvisado.

Takumi se pone frente a Kira, tapándole la ofensiva con su mano.

—Tienes que pelear contra nuestro miembro más nuevo para ser reconocido, Kazuto. Indiferentemente de nuestros sentimientos personales. Esa sería una segunda condición.

Kazuto observa cómo la trampa está puesta. Él ya lo sabe. O se mantiene suficiente control (ya sea económico o a través de la fuerza) sobre la escuela por un determinado tiempo, o se desafía a uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Como todo en esta Academia se determina a través de la fuerza mágica de cada estudiante (turnos en la cafetería, la comida que puedes comer, las clases que puedes tomar, las notas que vas a recibir), es obvio que derrotando a un miembro del Consejo representa el suficiente honor para obtener el prestigio necesario que requiere el puesto.

—¿Y bien, cuál va a ser tu decisión? He notado que no piensas seguir defendiendo tu reclamo de liderazgo de clubes.

—Claro que no. —Tan simple es la respuesta de Kazuto—. Tengo una duda. ¿El combate tiene sus propias reglas, o eso es un acuerdo?

Otra pregunta que ya se sabe. No piensa dejar que ninguno de ellos cometa un error. Mientras más tonto aparente ser, mejor le va a ir, a diferencia de los demás. Juega con sus cartas cerca del pecho, porque dejarlas más separadas de allí solo es invitar al riesgo innecesario. 

Una apuesta de este tipo es suficiente para satisfacerlo, mucho más adentro de su corazón, más lejos de lo que cualquiera de los logros podría llegar a saciar su hambre de poder. De todas formas, mientras más alto sea el riesgo, mejor es la apuesta, ¿no?

Es todo o nada aquí.

—Sí. El acuerdo debe ser aceptado por ambas partes. Si no, no ocurre el combate. —Mayumi es la que responde ahora. Parece que todos tienen un turno para hablar, a diferencia de su club de Belleza, donde habla el que quiere, en vez de hacer un orden establecido desde el inicio de la conversación.

Es como ver a una imagen de reflejo hacia su club. No deja de ser triste que tenga que hacer esto, de todas formas, pero igual debe por el bien de los demás estudiantes. Algo le huele a podrido, y siente que viene desde aquí. 

—¿Me permiten escoger a mi oponente? —La pregunta de Kazuto es lo que hace que todos se pongan tensos. Aunque a simple vista no pueda verse, él puede notar como la gata, el ave y Kira Inumi se tensan por su pregunta.

La gata traga saliva, y empieza a hablar.

—Sí, pero, ah, bueno... Existe una condición.

Aunque sería una victoria sencilla, no le apetece jugar contra un bebé en términos de poder mágico. No, él quiere el premio gordo.

—No es importante. —Kazuto niega con la cabeza. Luego, apuntando un dedo al frente, habla con la voz más autoritaria que pueda conseguir—. Takumi, ¿querrías pasar un buen rato conmigo?

El punto de esto es más simple que solo irse por el premio gordo, la verdad. No es un asunto de irse por la yugular del Consejo, pero tampoco es pegarse cabezazos contra la pared. Así que espera como todos se sorprenden, hablando entre ellos.

Solo hay una que no participa con ellos. Y esa es su oponente.

Poniendo la mano frente a los demás, ella da un paso hacia el frente.

—Takumi no merece gastar su tiempo contigo. Además, las reglas del Consejo determinan que, si existe un desafío hacia el Consejo, el miembro más reciente acepte éste, por propósitos de proveer una oportunidad justa a los retadores.

Kazuto sonríe. Por supuesto que ella lo iba a decir. Como si él fuera un niño, solo acepta eso. De todas formas, sus planes son un poco más grandes que eso.

—¿Te parecería bien un duelo hasta que uno de los dos se rinda, Mayumi?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vore, aunque hay razones relacionadas a la trama para que pueda suceder. También hay muerte de un personaje Mayor akdjaldjskd, so... Tengan eso en mente.

La parte más importante de todo este día es, sencillamente, el momento el que Kazuto sale a la azotea. El aire se siente mucho más frío que antes, y sabe por qué lo está. No es tan sencillo, ahora que lo piensa. Siente que los pies se va a terminar rindiendo, y que él va a terminar colapsando. No es divertido, en lo absoluto. Siente que su estómago le está dando vueltas, y no cree que pueda seguir estando de pie. 

Por más que quiera correr, no le parece justo dejar a Mayumi esperando. Pero algo, algo le está susurrando que se vaya de allí, lo más rápido posible. Casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Tiene el cuerpo pesado, sin embargo, sigue adelante.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Mayumi. —La cara que Kazuto pone es de total naturalidad. Es como si hubiera visto a una vieja amiga. 

De repente, una imagen se aparece en la cabeza de Kazuto. Es una imagen vívida, Kazuto y Mayumi cantando en la cima de la escuela, donde nadie los ve. El cielo brilla con más intensidad ese día, ahora que piensa más al respecto. 

Kazuto agita la cabeza. No debería, no, no podría estar pensando en hipotéticos casos. Esto es ridículo, de todas formas. Él está aquí por una razón.

Mayumi solo está del otro lado, sus ojos azul marino brillan en contraste con las nubes de color gris, y el lugar parece que quiere llover. Ya sea porque uno de los dos va a morir por este mal presagio, no lo sabe.

—He de asumir que reconoces la reglas. Ninguno de los dos gana hasta que un combatiente decida rendirse. 

Kazuto cierra los ojos, sonriendo. Ya sea por exceso de confianza o por su orgullo, no parece estar perdiendo el mismo temperamento que tendría con un problema estúpido. Se encoge de hombros, y sigue con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón u otra, no parece perturbado, pese a todos los signos pequeños de su cuerpo que lo delatan.

—No se puede matar al oponente a menos de que este exprese un deseo de morir. También lo entiendo. —Kazuto se pone en posición de combate—. Siempre podemos empezar cuando quieras. A la cuenta de tres también está bien.

—Alto. Una condición.

Kazuto relaja su cuerpo. Pasó de ser un solo resorte, tenso y esperando a que termine de enviarse hacia alguna dirección, está viendo cómo Mayumi saca algo de su uniforme. Es un plan de vida, el documento tiene su nombre, gracias a que ella se lo muestra.

—Si pierdes, esto es lo que pido que aceptes.

Una pequeña pausa en el momento. Kazuto respira. Extiende la mano hacia Mayumi, en un gesto de conciliación. Indiferente de cualquier motivación interna. No es como si hubiera algo extra en los gestos de Mayumi.

—Me parece bien. Pero, también pido una condición. Ya que estamos subiendo la apuesta.

—Dispara, Kazuto Miki.

—Bien. Entonces, pido que si pierdes, el Consejo Estudiantil revele los documentos más viejos que guardan bajo la trampilla que oculta Kira.

El gesto de incredulidad de Mayumi es suficiente para él. La verdad, él solo estuvo mintiendo. La posibilidad de una trampilla donde guardan secretos es sólo una teoría conspirativa que él tenía. Porque, ¿de dónde sacarían todo tipo de documento para hacer registros en una academia así? ¿Con el director? Él no tiene poder ni influencia aquí. Él es una marioneta contratada por alguien en la familia de los Cien Terceros. Los demás, sin importar estatus social, no poseen los mismos hilos atados. Solo un payaso invisible para entretener a los demás.

—Me parece... Me parece bien. —Mayumi le da distancia a Kazuto, dando quince pasos hacia atrás—. Pero quiero que tengas una cosa bien clara: yo no voy a rendirme. Puedes matarme. Si eso implica asegurar que mi familia tendrá una chance de pelear contra tu tiranía, prefiero estar muerta antes que dejarte ganar sin mi voluntad de pelear.

Kazuto asiente, mucho más calmado. Se prepara para pelear.

—Yo tampoco puedo rendirme. Tengo mucho en juego.

Su vida, su futuro en la escuela, su felicidad, y la de sus padres. Todas esas cosas ruedan en la mente de Kazuto, así como empieza a pensar en los demás chicos que terminaron siendo timados por el Consejo Estudiantil. Es obvio que no van a alcanzar un compromiso. Cual sea la respuesta final de este combate, ambos saben que nada será lo mismo.

Kazuto prepara la daga que está en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón. La acomoda en su mano, hace que gire detrás de su mano. El propósito es darle un golpe lo suficientemente letal como para hacer que necesite ayuda. Dejársela justo al alcance, hasta que se rompa su capacidad de negarse por orgullo.

Pero Kazuto cambia de planes a último momento, de hecho.

Los pies de Mayumi se mueven rápido, a medida que las primeras gotas de lluvia deciden caer. El combate será en la lluvia, bajo los ojos tapados del sol. No quiere ver qué tan mal va a terminar el combate, parece.

Mayumi usa sus puños para golpear, usa un derechazo para comenzar con esta pelea, pero Kazuto lo evita desde el inicio, desvía con su mano el golpe. Se echa hacia atrás, Mayumi se mueve hacia delante.

Kazuto agarra la muñeca de Mayumi, la empuja hacia atrás, y responde con una patada alta. El golpe conecta, haciendo retroceder a Mayumi, por su esfuerzo y pensamiento rápido, Kazuto ve una apertura en el flanco izquierdo de Mayumi.

Media, alta, media, media, baja, alta, baja. 

Las paradas de Kazuto comienzan a salir como si fueran un combo de videojuego, sin pensamiento alguno sobre la velocidad. Solo golpea hasta que no quede nada. 

Se separan. La sangre cae al piso, el primer daño grave sucede. La nariz de Mayumi no puede repararse. Independientemente de lo que Mayumi pueda terminar diciendo, él ha hecho daño. Suficiente para considerar este momento pequeño una victoria.

Mayumi se limpia la cara. La cara de ira que tiene es oro puro.

—Por supuesto no puedes resistir un ataque a la cara. Maldito parásito. —Mira a Kazuto, la ira destilada en su expresión neutral—. Vas a pagar por esto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Vas a pagar? ¿Quién eres, querida, el protagonista de un mal anime?

Mayumi vuelve a la ofensiva, esta vez se lanza a cuerpo completo hacia Kazuto. Él va hacia la izquierda, su pie queda atascado en la mano de Mayumi.

Él, desesperado por moverse, patea lo más cercano de Mayumi que tiene. En su caso, la cara vuelve a ser la desafortunada en recibir los golpes. Él termina por liberarse, pone suficiente distancia.

Apunta, y dispara. Justo en el último momento, la flecha falla. Le silba en el oído de Mayumi, pero no es lo que él está buscando a la hora de dispararle a alguien. Aún así, lo considera práctica para la toma verdadera.

Patear mientras esté abajo. Eso no es algo que ambos estaban haciendo, ¿no?

—Fallaste, ¿no? Tuviste que hacer fallado. —La voz de Mayumi está hecha un hilo, y tan temprano que es este momento en la pelea. 

Kazuto se encoge de hombros. No es como si pudiera hacerle algo mejor que una advertencia.

—¿Importa de algo en este momento, no? De todos modos ya te tenía que pegar algo en cualquier momento. Tómalo como un recordatorio. No me voy a rendir.

Poniéndose en posición, Kazuto toma uno de los flancos como vía de escape. Mayumi se acomoda mejor en su lugar. Despegada de las barras de la azotea, este lugar es una jaula, pese a su fragilidad ante el fuego. 

Mayumi se acomoda el hombro.

—No voy a rendirme tampoco, Kazuto. Espero que lo sepas.

Una de las manos de ella está cerca de su bolsillo, al lado de la cadera. Kazuto afina la vista. Mayumi saca en un movimiento instantáneo un cuchillo de hielo. 

Apoyando los pies en el suelo, siente cómo el aire se vuelve frío, usando la magia de hielo para impulsarse, Mayumi vuela a través del espacio corto en el que están atrapados 

Kazuto huye hacia un lado, pero no sin sufrir daños en el brazo. Un corte que le termina ardiendo en la piel, la sangre fluyendo hacia el piso. 

—¿Te aprovechas de mi inocencia? Qué linda. 

—Cállate y dame tu siguiente movimiento, escoria. —Mayumi prepara el siguiente salto impulsado. Kazuto observa sus pies, como se empiezan a tensar en el suelo.

—Te daré algo mucho mejor, y eso será el hijo de Takumi. 

La mofa cumple con su objetivo. Mayumi se enfurece, aplicando más magia de lo requerido para un ataque así de veloz. Las intenciones son claras, matar a Kazuto con un solo golpe. Él se prepara para recibirlo, solo golpeando el suelo con sus puntas del pie recitando un encantamiento corto.

Siempre son las cosas pequeñas las que hacen la diferencia. 

Mayumi salta, la estela de hielo que deja siendo más fría que la anterior. Kazuto solo hace una pirueta, alejado de la línea recta que ella hace en su trayectoria.

Ella dejó de ser una atacante, y pasó a ser proyectil. Kazuto solo llega a hacer un solo corte, anticipando el momento justo. Y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, Mayumi observa un trazo rojo en el lienzo de su cuerpo. Es tan fino, que de no ser por un ataque así, lo hubiera notado más rápido.

Es obvio que en las reglas de la magia un curandero no puede sanar sus propias heridas físicas. Los resultados solo empeoran la magia del usuario. Requiere más energía, y no permite sanar las heridas por completo.

Kazuto se quita la sangre de encima, usando movimientos de ballet para abrir espacio entre los dos. El brazo sigue teniendo una línea roja en él, pero fuera de la zona roja en su brazo, permanece igual. Mayumi se acomoda para hacer otro ataque, la línea fina de sangre termina afectando cómo se levanta. 

—Nada mal para un degenerado. —Mayumi ataca verbalmente. Su sonrisa es opacada por el dolor de la herida. El corte es lo suficientemente profundo como para causar daños, pero no es letal, se da cuenta al tocarlo—. ¿Piensas hacer que me rinda con un límite de tiempo?

—No veo por qué no me sirva, de todas formas.

—Vas a morir, Kazuto Miki. Empieza a recitar tus últimas palabras.

Preparándose para el siguiente ataque, Kazuto busca refugio. Crea un escudo de llamas con sus brazos, una vez éstos empiezan a crear una flama lo suficientemente grande para él.

Mayumi lanza otro ataque cercano con la daga, la velocidad volviéndose de vértigo a la hora de notarlo. Kazuto siente que los oídos se le tapan cuando ella hace el salto. Cierra los ojos. Prepara el cerebro a visualizar a Mayumi. No tarda mucho para el impacto.

Quizás su hechizo sea muy fuerte y todo, pero...

Él tiene un as bajo la manga. El toque de las puntas al suelo y el encantamiento son un hechizo simple de evasión. Kazuto recuerda la utilidad de esos cuando su padre le mostró eso antes de entrar a la Academia. 

Justo cuando la daga llega a la primera lengua de fuego, Kazuto se mueve por instinto, sus ojos se tornan rojos. Los pies de él van al lado derecho, y luego él saca una daga, similar a la de Mayumi. Eir, la daga de la piedad y la curación.

A diferencia de todas las otras Valquirias, ella no es sólo un arma de piedad y curación. También es de combate.

Todo depende del significado de piedad, claro.

Los pies de Kazuto avanzan a la misma velocidad que los de Mayumi, llegando a dónde está ella descansando. La ventana de tiempo es corta, pero le parece suficiente a Kazuto. Mayumi tiene los pies pegados en la reja, Kazuto está encima del suelo en la azotea. Visto de ese modo, Mayumi tiene que hacer un corte. Tiene ventaja de altura.

Otra línea roja aparece en sus cuerpos. Kazuto tiene una en el hombro, justo en el lugar donde se conecta el hombro con el torso. Mayumi tiene una en el torso, haciendo una «X» torcida. El corte hace que Kazuto retroceda de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que uses hechizos baratos? Escudos pequeños, Evasión antes de un ataque... ¿Eso es todo lo que eres, Kazuto Miki? ¿Un truhán que solo posee ases baratos bajo la manga?

Kazuto, que solo toca la línea con su pulgar, se ríe de ella. Mayumi queda confundida.

—Por qué no me sorprende, ¿verdad? Mayumi Miyo, líder del cuerpo de Enfermería, y más nueva integrante del Consejo. Quizás te parece sorprendente que alguien haga bolas de fuego enormes, y destroce ciudades enteras con sus manos.

Una pausa dramática, pero Mayumi solo lucha para salir de su prisión hecha por sus manos.

—Verás... Todas esas cosas son impresionantes. —Kazuto muestra sus ojos rojos, los cuales le dan a Mayumi la sensación de estar frente al diablo mismo. Un escalofrío le recorre por la espalda, Kazuto solo se voltea a verla—. Pero ninguna tiene algo bueno, que lo haga valer la pena. ¿Tu ataque? Supe desde el principio que ibas a hacer una maniobra así. De todas formas, funcionó con tus previos oponentes, ¿no es así?

Mayumi tiene los ojos como platos, la respiración ahogada en ese mismo instante. Kazuto solo saca la sonrisa de engreído que se le sale en momentos así.

—Pues te voy a decir algo, Mayumi. Yo nunca, nunca, necesité de algo como eso.

—¿Y qué, qué necesitabas?

—La oportunidad perfecta de hacer algo como esto. Adiós, Mayumi Miyo. Fue un placer tener este combate contigo... —La voz de Kazuto adquiere un tinte mucho más siniestro, la sonrisa muestra miles de dientes, cada uno más filoso que el anterior—. Es una pena que tuviera que terminar así.

Usando el otro brazo como guía, y la daga como batuta, Kazuto realiza una pirueta. Incluso desde su punto de ventaja, ella no puede evitar ser cautivada por su baile. Tan frágil, y al mismo tiempo, siente el peso de lo que dice en sus huesos cuando observa los movimientos. Uno a uno, Kazuto solo hace una presentación para ella. Como si fuera una especie de tributo a los muertos.

Está a punto de decir algo, pero siente que la voz no le llega fuera de la boca. Muere atrapada en su garganta. Por más ayuda que pida, no le va a servir de nada. El corazón se le acelera, porque la presentación está poniéndose tan buena, quiere decirle que está haciendo lo mejor que puede. 

Le duele el pecho, demasiado. Es una mano que le oprime el corazón. El baile hace que se le salgan lágrimas y trate de sollozar, pero la voz de Mayumi nunca llega. Todas las palabras se le escapan de su alcance, el cuerpo de ella empieza a sentir cansancio. Está adolorida, y quiere dormir. Una cosa tan hermosa solo puede verse una vez en la vida. Tiene que aguantar. 

Pero... Sabe que el baile va a terminar.

Justo cuando llega la pose de la Muerte, Kazuto chasquea los dedos, revelando la verdad del cuerpo de Mayumi, que, a simple vista, solo entró en un profundo sueño. 

La realidad es una muy diferente. Lo que Kazuto ve es muy distinto, gracias a su ilusión.

Lo único que queda de Mayumi Miyo son sus botas y su uniforme. Teñido de rojo, la tela ondea con el viento, atada a la reja. 

¿El cuerpo? Kazuto lo tiene. Se empieza a lamer los dedos, en toda la manera justa que debería acabar con un oponente un Rey Demonio. Existe una razón por la cual su padre solo hacía ilusiones, y no peleaba directamente. 

Solo hay ciertos pedazos de sangre en el suelo, pero no es algo a lo que Kazuto pueda, o deba, prestarle atención. Son pequeñas decoraciones en el duelo. El hielo no se despedaza cuando Mayumi muere, lo cual es fantástico.

Camina, triunfante, hacia el salón del Consejo. Las pruebas de que ganó están en su cuerpo, y en su uniforme. Pero, para ser más justos con respecto a lo que significa una victoria, Kazuto agarra la banda blanca de Mayumi.


	16. Chapter 16

Kazuto, en este momento, ya no existe. Mas bien, la corrección seria: “Kazuto Miki, como persona, ya está muerto.” Pero eso sería demasiado presuntuoso de decir. En voz alta, no es algo que no se pueda hablar realmente, gracias a la poca capacidad que Kazuto tiene en las escaleras de responder. Nada llega a su mente. Comer, ¿qué comer? Solo hay un cuerpo humano en la cercanía. Tiene pelo negro, líneas naranjas en este, la magia de fuego transforma al mago que la posee. Y de todo mago, tiene que tener una debilidad. La de Kazuto, en específico, es la mente.

Quizás sea un asunto de su anatomía, pero a la hora de existir, Kazuto Miki no posee la misma resiliencia que los demás Alfas en su mundo. Visto desde afuera, parece ser que Kazuto es más débil que los otros. Aunque, no es una verdad completa. Media verdad. Hay un grano de certeza en esa oración. La susceptibilidad a la magia oscura, magia negra, o hechizos del inframundo son solo un factor de resiliencia del usuario. Nada qué ver con la resiliencia psicológica, forjada por el trauma y la supervivencia. Ni la física, hecha a base de instinto y resistencia en el cuerpo. Kazuto está hecho de una fibra extraña, que no aguanta la fuerza, pero la maneja con su fragilidad.

Cuerpo de Omega. Tan débil y pequeño, que parece un niño Alfa en etapas tempranas. Acurrucado por sí mismo, mientras el mundo mismo lo ignora por completo.

Kazuto, quien apenas ha tocado los poderes, solo para hacer trucos de algún tipo, no posee la misma resistencia mental para aguantar la tentación de los siete pecados capitales. En este caso, se muerde la mano en una esquina. A través de la piel rota por los cortes de Mayumi, tiene manchas de color rojo en el uniforme. La sangre gotea desde su brazo, su rostro, incluso su mano tiene sangre de sí mismo. 

La comida de hace dos horas es demasiado fría. Tiene que buscar algo más cálido. Algo que pueda quitar la sensación de vacío en su cuerpo. Escucha el sonido de un martillo en alguna parte de la escuela. Siente que el mundo se agita, pierde la nitidez. Sus ojos lo engañan. Muerde de nuevo. El hueso del dedo meñique estorba. No duele cuando se quiebra con la fuerza de los dientes. Vuelve a probar consigo mismo la efectividad. Sabe a carne ahumada, como de ternera. Ese es un hecho de la carne humana. A diferencia de otras, es mucho más dura y gruesa, pero tiene un aspecto tierno, que, al ahumarla, le da la misma consistencia que la carne de ternera. Sabe eso por las pocas clases de cocina de parte de sus padres. 

Muerde de nuevo. Quedan ocho dedos. El dedo anular se desaparece, escupe el hueso cuando estorba. No lo quiere cerca de su boca. Los dientes chocan entre sí, quebrando la carne en pedazos, para hacerle la vida más fácil al cuerpo de digerirse. Dicen que, si no puede sustentarse con comida, termina canibalizando su propio ser. Es otro dato del cuerpo. Las reservas de nutrientes están intactas, pero se trata de un hambre primitiva, una que no puede ser curada con comida normal. La envidia de ver a alguien más comer le parece repugnante, como si no pudiera hacer algo como esto, de todas formas.

Ve el brazo que está desangrándose. Siente la sangre fluir hacia la herida. Hinca un diente. Muerde profundo. Abre la carne, y la cortina de piel huye. Cae al piso en un sonido húmedo. El cuerpo que ahora tiene el nombre de Gula, siente sed. Bebe del líquido metálico. No está satisfecho. Le disgusta la sensación después de tragar. Trata con un lugar más jugoso. Tiene que haber una vena cerca, donde pueda sacarla si hace suficiente presión. Conjura un cáliz, hecho del oro más bello y puro, incrustado con las gemas más brillantes del mundo. Toma su dedo índice, conecta con la Ira, para hacer el trato de matar a este recipiente. No hay objeción alguna. 

Usa la daga, hace una línea fina, vertical. A lo largo del otro brazo, el recipiente de los siete pecados capitales toma el tiempo de verter suficiente sangre para saciar su sed. Cierra los ojos, tomando su tiempo para saborear el liquido rojo. Toma un sorbo, y es igual que beber vino. Llega a la parte importante del asunto. Matarse. Ya no hace falta beber. De todas formas, él alcanzó la cima del placer, lo que le daría demasiado gusto a Lujuria. Como cualquier hedonista, tomó la decisión de irse cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos antes de morir. Vivir cumpliendo los placeres del cuerpo. Suena tan ridículo cuando se piensa desde el punto de vista racional. ¿Cómo saber que los deseos son influenciados, y no de los cuerpos que los poseen? Como esclavos de sus propias mentes, las cadenas los guían hacia sus muertes infelices. 

Es tan inútil, el desperdicio de buena comida es imperdonable. Con todo eso, igual ocurre, sin importar cuántos seres no pudieron disfrutar de esa comida gastada, podrida y echada a perder. Y, de todos modos, no es como si pudieran hacerlo bien. Se suele consumir carne cruda para sanar las heridas de la Gula, pues solo la enfermedad puede sacar al pecado basado en la indulgencia.

Ah, así que este cuerpo no es tan tonto, como lo pensó antes de tiempo. Hasta ahora, el recipiente, cuyo nombre es Kazuto Miki, puede tener algo de pensamiento, sin importar si mentalmente está destrozado. Lo estuvo desde que contactó a Gula. No puede entender cómo dejó a los pecados capitales en su corazón. O tal vez deseaba morir desde un inicio, o es que hay algo entre sus manos. Como si no estuviera en control de su cuerpo, como si las cadenas fueran hilos de metal, moviéndose como hilos de telaraña. Uno tras otro, dictan el destino de este pedazo de carne mutilado. La gente es complicada, pero vivir al servicio de uno mismo es tan hermoso, que a Gula le duelen los ojos, es tan amargo todo.

Se siente saciado, pero duele tanto. Gime de dolor, su voz sonando como un gruñido ronco, olvidado en un almacén de seguridad. El charco de sangre solo le dice una cosa, lo patético que es en este recipiente tan débil. Tan débil, tan endeble, que se quiebra con un mordisco. Salen lágrimas, pero no solloza. Es un dolor que sobrepasa la necesidad de vocalizar. Muerde la lengua, y la calcina. Hasta que solo sienta el horrible sabor del humo.

Aún así, siente las ganas de volver a comérselo, si la oportunidad se presenta.

Sería tan lindo… Ver a los demás, mientras su mente pudiera estar en su orden correcto.

Gula, no. Ya no es Gula. Kazuto está muerto. A partir de las doce del mediodía, Kazuto Miki deja de respirar, con los ojos ensangrentados, agoniza de un dolor sobrehumano, y aún así, mantiene una resistencia más grande que cualquier otro joven destinado a ser Rey Demonio. Qué mal que, a la hora de la verdad, solo está limitado en un cuerpo humano. Sería divertido ver qué tanto duraría en un cuerpo celestial. Paranormal.

* * *

Como quien espera la muerte, los demás alumnos del Consejo Estudiantil están en la sala de profesores. Por previo acuerdo de ambas partes, se supone que Kazuto o Mayumi iban a venir aquí después del combate, la banda del otro en sus manos. El problema es que ninguno de los dos ha vuelto, ya han sido más de dos horas desde el duelo. Haneyumi anda impaciente, sus manos inquietas, se limpian con la falda del uniforme. Inumi tiene el ceño fruncido, sus manos agarrando más té para beber. Nekomi está acurrucada en el suelo, la esquina más alejada de los otros tres alumnos, su cara escondida en las rodillas. Se escuchan sollozos suaves desde esa parte del salón.

Takumi es quién está más calmado. Ya sea por orgullo de su hermana, o por el interés de mantenerse con la cabeza fría, a costa de su propia mente. Suspira. Nada de esto tiene mucho sentido, sin importar por donde lo vea. Esta cansado, no ha dormido por dos días seguidos. Le ha estado enseñando a Mayumi a dominar el salto, combinándolo con su magia de hielo. 

—¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? —Inumi trata de empezar, el tono de preocupación es tan ligero que no se nota, si no se le mira a los ojos. 

—Pueden estar peleando todavía. Los cortes de dagas no suelen hacer mucho ruido desde aquí. —Takumi solo cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse. A diferencia del resto del mundo, no puede escuchar bien las cosas a menos de que él se concentre en ello.

—Dudo mucho de que se queden dos horas peleando en la azotea. Mayumi debería haber ganado para este momento.

Haneyumi está más que inquieta. Murmura, mientras mantiene la cabeza baja. No es improbable pensar que ella está emocionada, por ver de vuelta a Mayumi, quien tuvo desde el primer día en la academia como parte del Consejo. Pese a la distancia de ambas familias, Haneyumi quiere a Mayumi. Actúa como una madre. 

Takumi no sabe si debería reír o llorar sobre esto. Incluso después de que su madre estuviera abusando de su padre, él siempre les dijo que no lo tomaran en contra de ella. Que ella era una mujer destrozada por la vida, y que amarla y hacerla sentir mejor era lo único que lo hacía feliz como hombre, no como padre. 

Ahora que tiene este momento de silencio, no sabe cómo manejar este asunto que tiene en las manos. Dejó de ser Takumi, a ser el próximo en la línea como Heredero de los Cien Terceros. Inumi no tiene ninguna disputa del título, con una condición.

Siente que el estómago se le revuelve cuando piensa en eso. Sabe que no puede. No es capaz de hacerlo. 

Escucha un sonido seco. Como la clase de toque que significa que algo está vacío en su interior. No es el único que llega a escuchar sobre eso. Tiene que haber algo mal en esta escuela. Ya sea por la falta de reparaciones en ciertos aspectos (el presupuesto de la escuela es alto, e incluso ellos se benefician de eso, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo una ganancia), o por el hecho de que su sistema es único, pero Takumi siente que Kazuto tiene algo de razón.

Llega a oler algo podrido, pero no presta mucha atención. Takumi sabe que hay comida podrida aquí. Los profesores son el menor grupo en cuanto a autoridad se refiere aquí en Myaku.

* * *

—¿Importaría de algo si hubiera una jerarquía sobre quién es más fuerte? —Takumi hace el esfuerzo enorme de preguntar sobre eso—. El hecho en el que nos basamos es sobre la capacidad de todo ser humano de entrenar y hacerse el más fuerte.

Kazuto deja de anotar lo que está haciendo, mientras mira a Takumi con un interés forzado. A sus ojos, lo percibe de ese modo. Igual, él está dispuesto a entretener la idea.

—Creo que el método sigue siendo el mismo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el más fuerte de la Academia entera, en un primer lugar? Sin contar variables, como trabajo en equipo, utilización de objetos y bastones mágicos, creación de estrategia, y otros, ¿cuál es el factor principal que determina la fuerza? ¿El control de hechizos, la fuerza y apariencia de la magia en concreto? ¿Presencia de linaje Elemental en su familia? —Kazuto dispara pregunta tras otra, tomando nota de todo lo que puede servirle—. Cuéntame más.

—Solo es necesario ser lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar en la Academia. Lo demás es sencillo.

—¿Y qué es suficientemente fuerte, si me permites saber, Takumi? La categoría es vaga, inútil. ¿Sólo depende de tu fuerza? De ser así, no habrían estudiantes Omegas. Sería una escuela segregada por género. Pero aún así, existen estudiantes con magias no vistosas. Magia más sutil, fuerza por debajo de la media. Cuéntame, ¿qué hace al más fuerte? ¿Bondad, destreza con armas, infelicidad? —Kazuto empieza a mostrar los ojos rojos, Takumi siente que debe defender a Inumi y sus decisiones. 

Incluso si ella no está aquí, tiene que protegerla. Ese es su único deber como Alfa.


	17. Chapter 17

—Kazuto Miki. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —Una voz oscura, proveniente del vacío, habla con él. 

Kazuto, iluminado bajo un reflector, solo teniendo cadenas frente a una clase de podio. Un par de demonios le están picando por detrás, usando palabras lascivas para referirse a él. Un martillo suena, y el resto de esta corte comienza a ser iluminado frente a él. Decorado con baldosas moradas, el salón es oscuro. Ver hacia atrás le muestra el grupo enorme de demonios, todos de diferentes formas y tamaños, hasta tal punto que llegan a mezclarse los colores entre sí. Piden tener un pedazo del chico, y, según las implicaciones de sus palabras, no necesariamente son comérselo vivo.

Frente a él, un hombre serpiente, una mamba negra por precisión, se muestra con un martillo, un séquito de hombres cabra están detrás de él. Kazuto se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un cuerno en medio de todo el pelo. Vuelve a escuchar el martillo, y deja de sentirlo.

—Yo... Yo no sé, su Señoría. Solo había, yo... Bueno. Supongo que usted quiere un testimonio, ¿no?

Kazuto suspira. No sabe siquiera quién es, ni para qué vino hasta este lugar. 

—Precisamente, señor Miki. Por favor, cuéntenos su historia antes de llegar aquí.

—Yo estaba haciendo el duelo con Mayumi, hasta que llegó un momento en el que escuché una voz, como si me susurrara por la espalda.

—Su Señoría, el joven Miki definitivamente no sabe de qué está hablando. —Una leona antropomorfa se levanta de su silla. Interrumpe el testimonio de Kazuto, y se levanta para hacer su primera parte de la examinación, incluso cuando Kazuto ni siquiera tuvo su chance de explicarse—. Si ve la evidencia, se puede notar cómo el joven utiliza el pecado capital de la Gula para consumir a la señorita Mayumi. Esto demuestra que su autoridad como príncipe del Inframundo está siendo manejada irresponsablemente, y por ende, debe ser eliminado de su título como heredero del Rey Demonio. Esto solo pudo ocurrir si su padre lo permite, dejándolo atender una escuela donde nuestros peores enemigos permanecen vivos.

Un momento, ¿despojado? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Kazuto mira a su derecha, encontrándose con su padre, bien vestido en un traje, y a un hombre hormiga a su lado. Ambos están serios, sin pérdidas en su fachada. Por lo que Kazuto puede recolectar hasta este punto, el caso depende de él para poder destronar a su padre, así como el hijo, bajo la premisa de que están arriesgando el Inframundo.

Dios...

Aquí hay algo demasiado erróneo, y no está seguro de quién puede estar detrás de eso.

Un hombre hormiga se levanta de su silla, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. La taza de café tiembla con ella.

—Su Señoría, la fiscal está intimidando a mi testigo, ni siquiera piensa dejarlo terminar de hablar. Es necesario que él termine de explicarse para poder demostrar todos los datos del caso. Por favor, le pido que deje al testigo terminar su historia.

No toma ni medio segundo hasta que el juez decide.

—Concedida. Bernard, deje terminar al testigo.

—Bien. —Con toda la furia que Bernard puede mantener en una palabra, le envía dagas a través de su mirada—. Puede proseguir, Miki.

—Bien, ah. Esa voz, no sé quién era, solo sé que me pedía aceptarla en mi cuerpo.

—Lamento la interrupción, ¿pero podría decir al jurado qué le motivó a tomar el pecado de la Gula como su asociado?

—Ah, no sé... Quizás fue el duelo. No pensé mucho en esa decisión.

—¿Ve? Claramente una decisión impulsiva, lo último que buscaremos de un heredero del Rey Demonio.

—¡Alto ahí! Solo porque el muchacho haya sido impulsivo, no descuenta qué lo llevó a tal. —El hombre hormiga lo mira a los ojos—. Kazuto, ¿podrías explicar cuáles son las reglas de los duelos en la Academia Myaku?

Tanto el hombre hormiga, como la mujer están mirándose como si fuesen a matarse entre sí. Tal vez un duelo de algún tipo podría ayudarlos a resolver esto, pero existe la posibilidad de que esto sea un duelo entre ellos. Uno más intelectual. La agresividad de ambos se nota a leguas.

—Bueno. Las reglas son dependientes de los que las deciden. Hasta qué punto llega el combate, cuál es la condición de victoria, qué se considera una victoria, número de participantes... Hay muchas variables, pero ambas partes lo deciden antes de empezar.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Señor Miki, cuente, para el bien del jurado, ¿cuál era la condición del combate, que lo llevó hasta el borde de usar un pecado capital y agarrar de su poder?

Con todos los ojos fijos en él, Kazuto siente que en cualquier momento alguien va a saltar por encima de los podios y se lo iba a comer vivo. Pero cuando su padre está sentado, de lo más calmado, se relaja. Respira profundo. Pone las manos en el podio.

—Nuestro combate terminaba cuando uno de los dos se rendía.

—¿Y en caso de que ninguna de las dos partes no terminara rindiéndose?

—Sería hasta la muerte. Si ninguna parte piensa rendirse, sería hasta que uno de los dos caiga primero. 

—Muchas gracias, Kazuto. —El hombre hormiga mira de soslayo a la leona—. Puedes volver a tu mundo.

La leona no parece rendirse sin dar una buena pelea. Bien por ella. Kazuto deja de moverse cuando la mujer hace una pose dramática señalando con el dedo a la hormiga.

—Hay preguntas por responder, Su Señoría. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué recurrir a un pecado capital cuando un hechizo de menor grado sería más eficaz? Y en el caso de que hubiese sido necesaria la Gula, ¿para qué utilizarla en conjunto con la magia ilusoria del Rey Demonio? ¿Es acaso el heredero incapaz de realizar magia de ataque? Y en ese caso...

—Su Señoría, ¡ninguna de las preguntas va al caso! Por favor, ignore a la fiscal.

—Moción denegada. Fiscal, manténgase dentro del tema. Cualquier otra pregunta será una mancha en contra de su caso. El tema es la legitimidad del título de Ignis Miki como Rey Demonio, no de los pecados capitales.

—Lo siento, Su Señoría. —Haciendo una reverencia, la fiscal se toma un momento, caminando alrededor del tribunal, sus ojos anaranjados le están perforando un espacio en cualquier tipo de prisión a su padre. Kazuto no puede evitar ocultar el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo—. Kazuto Miki, responde esto. ¿Tu padre te enseñó algún hechizo de ataque, que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el combate en vez de utilizar el pecado de la Gula? Y además de eso, ¿de dónde aprendiste el uso de los pecados capitales?

Kazuto se mantiene firme. Piensa bien sobre sus palabras al respecto. En esta corte extraña, cualquier palabra mal dicha puede terminar afectando la reputación de su padre y la de la defensa. La suya ya está en juego, pero igual. Es sólo una pieza más en este juego. Si dice que sí, sin confirmarlo, va a quedar expuesto como un fraude. Si dice que no,, entonces su padre podría quedar expuesto como un líder incompetente.

Es mejor con la segunda. Un fraude es peor que incompetencia mágica. Se puede trabajar con alguien así.

—Ah. Bueno, no. Mi padre no me enseñó un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con el combate así. Puedo manejar el fuego, pero no llego a ese nivel. Soy muy joven para eso, todavía.

—Pero tu uso de magia ilusoria y curativa sí está por encima del nivel, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es cierto. Pero ambas magias no son calificadas bajo los estándares de Myaku. Solo se valora la magia ofensiva, y a partir de allí, qué tan vistosa puede ser.

—Así que van por la ruta de vistoso pero no eficaz... —La fiscal se cruza de brazos—. Entiendo. Tu padre no te preparó para algo que no te podían evaluar, ¿podrías contarme por qué?

—Parte de eso es porque él me explicó que mi fuerza no era la guerra, sino la medicina. Y eso... Bueno. No existe en Kyunpo mejor academia que Myaku, así que tuve que improvisar en las pruebas preliminares de la academia. 

—¿Qué hicistes para los evaluadores, si me permites preguntar?

Kazuto está frunciendo el ceño. No es algo que recuerde con mayor detalle, pero siente que hay un detalle de eso que sabe bien.

—Incendié la habitación. Creé un arco y flecha, después lancé una flecha hacia el objetivo que me mandaron, recuerdo que explotó y todos los magos de agua tuvieron que luchar para apagarlo. Las llamas terminaban consumiendo el agua antes de que siquiera se acercara a ella.

—Muy bien. ¿No había posibilidad de que usaras a Eir, ni al arco y flecha para defenderte en ese momento?

—No, fiscal. Ella había aumentado su velocidad a un punto que no podría alcanzar con un hechizo. Pese a todo, ella era parte de la clase Blanca, la más fuerte de la Academia.

—Pero aún así existen individuos que no pertenecen tan alto, ¿no? —La fiscal tiene los ojos puestos en Kazuto, ella solo se mantiene a la distancia, pues acercarse significa intimidarlo—. Eso es lo que tu padre quería demostrar, ¿no es así? Que podrías derrumbar el Consejo Estudiantil, ¿sin necesidad de ser criado por los Cien Terceros? 

—Ah... No, no sé, la verdad.

—Me da que en ese momento es donde estás mintiendo, Kazuto. Vamos, sé honesto. ¿No crees que es raro cuando llevas aprendiendo toda tu vida que esa familia es mala, y que tú objetivo es derrocar su sistema?

—Fiscal, yo... Yo no sé de qué está hablando. Lo siento. Mi padre no, él no haría cosas como esa.

—¿Secuestrar a un Omega, matar a su hijo después de nacer, y mantenerlo preso sin opción de libertad para que le dé un heredero? No sabes ninguna de esas cosas, ¿no? Que solo fuiste creado como una pieza, y que nunca serás más que una pieza, ¿no sabías nada de eso, Kazuto Miki? ¿No te enseñó nada? ¡Já, que mentira, señoras y señores del jurado! Aquí solo está un bufón que llamó hijo por pena.

—¡Está mintiendo, fiscal! —Algo en el pecho de Kazuto por poco colapsa ante esas palabras. Siente que le pegan en una parte demasiado sensible, pero... ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Acaso lo que su padre le contó no era cierto?—. Todo lo que dice, es mentira, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, papá?

La voz de Kazuto aumenta de volumen, pero el hombre que hace llamar padre no responde, solo se muestra con la misma falta de expresión que notó cuando él llegó a esta sala. Solo para después, en segundos, notar la misma molestia que los demás cuando lo miran.

—Kazuto. —Ignis empieza a hablar, ya fuera de sus cabales—. No me obligues a llevarte al Averno si piensas seguir lloriqueando. 

—¿Ni siquiera vas a pedir que demuestre eso? ¿Solo, sólo vas a dejar que ella diga todas esas mentiras de ti?

Una pequeña pausa ocurre, e Ignis se queda callado. Después, suelta la sonrisa más descarada que puede sacar. Y luego se ríe de él. Justo como en el momento en el que el villano se revela, y este sólo puede reírse en cara de los héroes. 

—Niño, eres un ingenuo. ¿Tener un hijo, quererlo, y hacerlo un orgullo? ¿Qué demonios pensaste que soy? ¿Un estúpido Alfa, que solo piensa con su nudo? Por favor. —La mueca que tiene Ignis se torna de pesadilla en ese instante—. No soy como tú, si a esas vamos. Tienes mi sangre, pero la inteligencia, y todo lo que tengo yo, nunca llegó a ti. Quizás deberías reconsiderar tus opciones sobre quién es un amigo. 

—Papá...

—¡No me llames así, bastardo! —Cuando Ignis grita, Kazuto se encoge, escucha justo al lado de él como todo el público abuchea al Alfa más joven, y sonríe—. ¿De verás pensabas que dos Omegas como ellos te querrían cerca de ellos? ¿Con lo patético que te ves?

Kazuto se encoge. Siente ganas de llorar, enojarse con todos los que están allí por permitir esto. No quiere estar aquí más. Nunca lo quiso. Siente las lágrimas acumularse en su cara. Solo le hace ganarse más burlas, por más que lo intente negar.

—No es, no es... No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? 

—¿Y por qué mentiría bajo juramento, escoria? —Ignis ni siquiera se digna a tratarlo como persona, mucho menos como su hijo—. Ya lograste lo que quería, que era ganarle al Consejo. Tal vez, por haber sido tan buena pieza, te envíe a algún lugar si haces una última cosa.

Por más que trate de negarlo, de rebelarse ante él, siente un agarre de fuego quemando su garganta, la voz se evapora en su garganta antes de que llegue a decir algo.

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo. Solo tienes que arrodillarte ante mí y decir que eres escoria ingenua. Ya está.

Por más que trate de resistirse, sus rodillas se terminan pegando al suelo. Las lágrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos, los sollozos son transformados en quejidos cuando tocan el suelo. 

—Dilo.

Como si alguien más mantuviera un dedo manipulando ese hilo, Kazuto abre la boca, y las palabras salen, como si fuesen su última solución.

—Soy... Soy escoria ingenua. Pensé que estaba jugando bien, pero nunca supe mi, mi lugar como pieza. Lo, lo siento tanto.

Las últimas palabras solo surgen como un susurro patético. De hecho, no hay nada que demuestre lo inútil que es él, como su cuerpo desnudo, igual que el de un Omega ahora, mientras tiene el atrevimiento de identificarse como un Alfa. Un mensaje mixto es lo que envía, no cumple con nada de sus expectativas del género que es. Seres como él solo merecen estar abandonados, o transformados en un juguete sexual.

—¿No reconoces la clase de piedad que tengo por ti, que no te hago nada de eso? —Ignis habla con esa voz de autoridad, firme y helada, al mismo tiempo, dejando que la llama surja del suelo—. Me hiciste un buen trabajo, Kazuto. Tal vez te deje hacer algo más por mí, ya que estamos, ¿no?

Un círculo de fuego se aparece justo debajo de Kazuto, diferentes letras y símbolos escritos en él, solo cuando el joven Alfa intenta hablarle, es que el círculo crea un pilar de fuego, consumiendo al joven.

Tal vez es mejor no hablar de ello, en el futuro. Una mancha en la historia del Inframundo.


	18. Chapter 18

Kazuto despierta solo en la sala de enfermería. No hay nadie más que Mayumi a su lado para poder verlo. Pone por instinto una mano en el cuello. Todavía siente la cicatriz de quemadura. Pero le queda una sensación de frío total, como si todo el calor lo abandonara en este preciso instante.

—Despertaste, Kazuto. —Mayumi habla con su tono de voz suave. Kazuto ya empieza a entender que está pasando—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Recibir un impacto como ese te hubiera destrozado el cuerpo desde adentro. Qué bien que lo lograste sobrevivir, ¿no?

—Mayumi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella solo toma la pregunta como si fuera un juego. Una pequeña broma, a diferencia de lo que Kazuto llega a sentir en realidad.

—No seas tonto, este es mi lugar en la escuela, cuando no tengo clases, obvio. —Mayumi revisa el brazo de Kazuto, una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro—. Deberías considerarte afortunado porque estás vivo. Tuve problemas en hacer que tu cuerpo repare el daño. Asumo que es el frío de mi magia.

Kazuto asiente, y Mayumi solo se queda con eso. Guarda los primeros elementos de su kit médico y empieza a caminar hacia la parte de la enfermería que no tiene a nadie esperando. Escucha el sonido de los pasos de ella, rítmicamente manteniendo a Kazuto con los pies sobre la tierra.

Poner una mano en su cuerpo solo reafirma la sensación de que él está frío. No tiene conocimiento alguno del mundo en el que está. Kuro no hace acto de presencia, a diferencia del anterior, y solo está él en la sala de enfermería. 

Tocando el área cercana a su hombro, siente una banda de tela atada, rodeando el brazo. Parte del uniforme de Myaku muestra el color de tu clase, para poder determinar qué tan importante se es en esta escuela, y por supuesto, en el mundo fuera de ella.

Mirarla solo le da pavor con el acto de pensarlo. ¿Y ahora qué si ya no está en la clase Celeste? No se pueden hacer las mismas cosas como un Clase Azul o Negro, a diferencia del Celeste. Se construye una versión muy distinta de la formación escolar de un estudiante en este sitio. Las únicas esperanzas de salir, en el caso de encontrarse en esa situación, es derrotar a un clase Celeste, y quién se le ocurre, bajo cualquier circunstancia no le parece tan buena idea hasta ahora.

Atreviéndose a mirar, nota la parte frontal de su banda, y empieza a sentir el alivio de tener algo familiar. Suspira, para después calmar sus nervios. Su corazón late con más calma, ahora que ya sabe dónde se encuentra, en comparación con el resto de los estudiantes.

Clase Celeste, Salón B. Promedio. Firme en el medio. Base. Clase de Curanderos. Uso de Armas Mágicas. Uso de Bastones Mágicos. Combate Mano a Mano. Combate a Distancia. Hechizos de Soporte, Aumento y Descenso. 

Las clases que tiene pueden o no ser las mismas, pero sabe que hay algo por lo cual pelear aquí. No está perdido, ni muerto.

Aún así, ¿por qué sigue teniendo la mala espina de esta situación? Kazuto quiere pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ya no sabe a quién podría llamar para un consejo. Las palabras de Ignis todavía duelen. Cortan profundo. Por supuesto que es ingenuo, si no puede confiar en nadie, entonces, ¿cómo podría confiar en los demás? Irse por sí solo fue un error, pese a la compañía de sus amigos. Ahora que lo piensa, no tenía mucho tiempo con ellos, y así, ¿de verdad podrían seguir siendo amigos, o es que todo rastro de ellos ha desaparecido de este escenario? La duda todavía sigue en él. Si él no puede usar ayuda de sus amigos, ¿en quién debería estar confiando?

La cabeza le empieza a palpitar del dolor cuando se levanta. Mayumi se apresura para detenerlo. Kazuto pone la mano en la cabeza, la marca en su cuello le arde con tanta fuerza que no sabe qué hacer. Solo quiere llorar del dolor que siente. Un hierro pesado se le presiona en el pecho, agarrando con dedos puntiagudos su corazón, escucha el sonido del mar en algún lado, como si viniera de lejos. 

—¡Kazuto! Necesito que te quedes quieto, por favor. Acuéstate. —Mayumi, tratando de calmar la situación de la mejor forma que puede, toca con manos frías a Kazuto, y siente como le terminan arruinando la piel, ambas magias chocando entre sí.

Ella logra acostarlo de nuevo, pero no sin notar las quemaduras del hielo en donde ella lo agarró. Mayumi se pone una mano en la boca, soltando un quejido. 

—Lo siento mucho, Kazuto... No pensé qué...

—Todo bien. Haces lo que puedes. Solo quiero saber qué pasa. 

—¿A qué te refieres con qué pasa? ¿Alguien te está llamando? ¿Es un Mago Espectral? —Mayumi se acerca a su cara, y él ve en los ojos de ella un mar intranquilo—. Cuéntame, por favor. Necesito poder ayudarte.

Algo no le sienta bien de todo esto. Una interacción tan calmada como esta no debería estar sucediendo en este momento. Entre ambos deberían haber chispas corriendo, la crueldad y el veneno surgiendo de cada palabra dulce, empapada en la cortesía más plástica que ambos pueden mantener en un tono de voz.

—Escucho el mar a la distancia, Mayumi. ¿Acaso, acaso algo me pasa? —Moverse solo le saca un quejido a Kazuto. Mayumi mantiene la calma, las manos por encima de su torso. 

—No te preocupes, yo... Voy a intentar solucionarlo. Sé que no hice un muy buen trabajo, y lo siento.

Una pausa, corta y escueta. Kazuto la mira con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. Intenta acomodarse en la cama, y todavía no puede mantener la calma. Un movimiento y su cuerpo, como si las costillas fuesen cadenas, mantienen a Kazuto intranquilo, ya no puede descansar. Un regalo de su padre, quizás. Ser torturado hasta morir suena exactamente la clase de gracia esperada del Rey Demonio, como un último obsequio para sus enemigos.

Olvida eso del Rey Demonio, la verdad. Nunca fue apto para el título.

Una sonrisa amarga sale de los labios de Kazuto, sorprendiendo a Mayumi, quien está tratando de curarlo.

—Sentirlo, lamentarlo... ¿Por qué, Mayumi? ¿Qué hice yo que deberías sentir pena por mí? ¿Soy tan patético? ¿No te gustaría tenerme en esta posición, por ti y por él?

Mayumi frunce el ceño, como si no pudiera entender el peso de las palabras de Kazuto. Todo lo que él dice le suena a ella como un encantamiento más complicado, a medida que el chico habla. Ella mantiene una mirada seria.

—Kazuto, ¿por qué debería sentir pena de ti?

—No lo sé, querida. ¿Acaso no se te hierve la sangre cuando me ves? ¿No ves todo lo podrido que hay en mí, la herida de mi corazón? ¿El cuerpo hecho por el pecado de mi padre? ¿La culpa que debería sentir por mantenerme con vida, desafiando sus reglas?

Mayumi retrocede un poco. Pone las manos cerca de sí mismas, frunciendo el ceño. No sabe a quién puede llamar para que la ayuden con esto, pero tampoco sabe qué decirle. Puesta entre una espada y la pared, por supuesto. ¿Qué puede decir ella sin sonar horrible para él?

—No... No sé de qué estás hablando, Kazuto. —Mayumi declara, firme—. Sé que no hay nada roto en ti, pero... ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que me odias? ¿De que nos odias a todos, la verdad?

Como si fuera el demonio tentando a una niña con una casa de dulces, Kazuto le pide que se mueva, cerca de él, donde ambos puedan escucharse.

—Existe un lugar, uno como un espejo de este, donde tú y yo, por alguna razón, terminábamos muertos el mismo día. Lo que nos llevó a matarnos entre sí es mi cruz para cargar. —Kazuto cierra los ojos, dejando que el actor en él hable—. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, recuerdo haber entrado al infierno, y tiempo después, nueve mil años después, sentí que volví a entrar al infierno. Solo salí por pena.

—Me suena a algo extraño, que había oído hace tiempo. Sobre cómo Jesucristo, el del mito, terminó resucitando después de tres días, aunque otros escritores lo traducen a trescientos días.

Es cierto. Dicen que, cuando una persona humana entra al infierno, sus días no se cuentan por la cantidad real de tiempo en la que se quedan, si no por la sensación de tiempo que pasa a lo largo de su estadía. Cuando Kazuto cae al infierno, contando los quince años que tiene, sería aproximadamente a los seis. Teniendo en mente que, el período entre la primera y segunda vez que entra al infierno tiene de por medio mil años por cada uno de los años allí dentro, se podría decir que Kazuto, como mago, ya no tiene nueve mil años. Son solo tres días de haber nacido, justo como es.

Aún así, queda un periodo de tiempo que nunca se contó antes de esos seis años. Un momento muy largo para los humanos, pero, para aquellos en el infierno, solo contaría como unos treinta años, por cada uno. Treinta años en el infierno de la Envidia, siete mil en el de la Ira. Tres mil en el de la Lujuria y cinco mil repartidos entre los demás.

El hecho de que no haya usado la Ira como pecado capital, si no que decidió usar la Gula (con un total de 1250 años atrapado en dicho infierno), en vez de la Envidia o de la Lujuria, solo demuestra su respeto por ella como maga.

Incluso así, él sabe qué clase de demonio utilizaría eso sin ningún conocimiento. Como ya no siente el calor del infierno en sus huesos, todo tipo de calidez humana solo se siente, a lo sumo, como algo tibio. Un intento de aplacar el frío que siente por dentro. 

Viendo los hechos, Kazuto ha sido mucho mejor mago que cualquiera en la academia, y, tal vez, este premio sí le pertenece a Kazuto, como titular Rey Demonio.

Pero este de aquí, acostado en la cama de una enfermería es solo un niño, todavía le falta demasiado. 

¿Para qué fue hecho, este Kazuto?

Podríamos considerarlo como una cría, que apenas sale del cascarón. Un hermano pequeño del original.

—Sí. Justamente. Siento que mi infierno no ha terminado, no todavía. 

—Incluso cuando saliste de él. —Mayumi termina la oración por él—. Quisiera saber cómo se sintió ese infierno, Kazuto. Si no es molesto. 

—No sé si pueda decirte. Lo siento, pero no puedo explicarlo en palabras.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podrías hacerlo? Siempre tenemos suficiente tiempo.

La sonrisa de Kazuto se siente mucho más inocente de lo que él intentaba que fuera.

—Es probable que nunca tengamos suficiente tiempo. Pero... —Kazuto suaviza la expresión—. Tal vez no tengamos que perderlo todo.

* * *

—Señor Ignis. —Un hombre cabra, pequeño y bajo, un Omega, se le acerca a Ignis Miki. 

El dragón en cuestión está tomando el té, usando un dedo para dar la impresión de clase. Realmente, este hombre no es ni la mitad de amable como lo parece. 

Pasar tiempo en el infierno hace que el alma se endurezca, pero incluso Ignis puede notar que Kazuto no está listo para salir de allí. Siete mil años en un infierno personal no es nada. Es, para el Elemental de Fuego, y Rey Demonio, un par de años distantes en su adolescencia.

Tal vez, enamorarse de aquél humano le dio una perspectiva distinta sobre las cosas. Su antepasado, de hecho. 

Suena igual a la pequeña historia de amor falsa que se termina por desarrollar en este mundo. Es agradable que exista esa constante. El primogénito de la familia en general se enamora de Kazuto Miki, el heredero más joven. Tal vez por saltarse las normas. O porque el amor es más fuerte.

—Cuéntame, Salomón.

El Omega se sonroja frente a Ignis. La mirada del dragón, muchos dicen, puede hacer que el mundo se derrumbe a tus pies. Salomón agarra el plato donde la bebida que cargaba ya no está, y lo aprieta contra su pecho.

—Verá... El señor Miki, ya que está fragmentado... ¿No le preocupa que en algún momento él llegue a recuperar la conciencia de todos esos años en los que usted lo mandó al infierno?

Ignis sonríe, mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos y pequeños detrás de su dentadura normal. El mundo cambia, y Salomón se acerca, por voluntad propia o por el hecho de que la realidad es alterada en una pequeña forma, hacia el lugar al lado de Ignis.

—Déjame decirte algo, mi querido Salomón. Tan justo... —Pasa una mano por la barbilla del Omega, viendo cómo se retuerce para no mostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos. Suena tan patético visto de ese modo. Si él no puede agarrar lo que quiere cuando lo tiene al frente, entonces no es más que un mueble—. Y al mismo tiempo, tan inocente. Kazuto Miki está en el infierno más frío que puede haber. De ahí, él no va a salir. Ya no hay forma. Solo dormirá en algún momento, y tendrá el sueño eterno. Así, solo me tomarán días para poder hacer lo que quiero.

—Si, si me permite la impertinencia... ¿Qué piensa hacer con el cuerpo de Kazuto, una vez esté muerto? No me diga que...

—No, no. Mi plan no es suplantarlo. Es algo más.

—¿Y qué podría ser, señor?

La sonrisa de Ignis llega a meterle escalofríos a Salomón. Acercándolo a él, llega a besarlo, usando un diente como agarre para sacarle sangre a su sirviente, su mueble. Una vez se separan, mantiene distancia con él, dispuesto a jugar un poco con su excitación y deseo.

—Ya lo verás. Las piezas del juego están puestas, solo queda ver si se mueven a mí favor o no.

* * *

—Takumi. —Mayumi mira a su hermano, el semblante serio—. Quiero que hagamos algo por Kazuto.

—¿Y qué podría ser? Ya hemos intentado sacarlo de mil y un maneras. Ninguna puede, Mayumi. —Takumi mira al enfermo en la cama. Kazuto Miki solo respira, mantenido en un hilo entre la vida y la muerte. El sueño eterno siempre queda como posibilidad. Ninguno de los tres allí sabe qué va a pasar en el futuro.

—Sí hay una. Siempre la hay. No tienes que pensar en cómo sacarlo. Solo debemos darle la clave. Así como él nos la dio a nosotros.

—Sí, Mayumi, hace tiempo. Él ya no puede salvarnos así. Y las pistas que nos daba eran obtusas.

—¡Pero funcionaban! No empieces. —Mayumi le apunta con el dedo a Takumi. Solo el sonido de las vitales de Kazuto la interrumpen—. Así tenga que contarle mil y un historias, voy a hacer que vea la verdad.

A Takumi se le abren los ojos.

—¿Cuál es esa verdad, entonces?

Una pausa, Mayumi mira al cielo, por fuera de la ventana. El cielo se ve tan azul y brillante, como si el Proyecto Somnia no existiera fuera de los confines de este hospital. Suena como un paraíso, pese a toda la tragedia que ocurrió para que ellos llegaran a este punto de la existencia.

—Takumi, si tú olvidaras tu amor, ¿no crees que sería igual a que perdieras las alas para volar?


	19. Chapter 19

—¿No ha sucedido nada? —Kuro y Verdant están ambos en los bancos del hospital. Kuro termina por estirarse.

—No, todavía Kazuto no despierta. 

Fuera de todos los demás seres vivos que están durmiendo por el Resplandor, todos están esperando por Kazuto, a que despierte. Tal vez sea el asunto de que todos tienen ojeras, pero Takumi solo siente el sueño matar sus ganas de estar levantado.

Él no sabe a dónde dirigirse, así que mueve el hombro de Kuro para hacerle saber lo que él necesita. Kuro solo se mueve, y cierra las piernas, el espacio en la banca es suficiente como para que Takumi se acueste en el regazo de Kuro. Se siente más suave que una almohada, y el olor a vainilla le llega a la nariz. Takumi relaja el cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias, Satou.

—No hace falta. 

Takumi, abriendo los ojos, se da cuenta del gesto suave de Kuro, quien le acaricia la cabeza con su mano enorme. Sabe que él podría destrozarlo con un puñetazo, pero incluso así, no sabe cómo lidiar con esto. Lleva tiempo desde la última vez que él recibió algo como este gesto de otro hombre.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Si sabes todo lo que fui allá. Todo lo que soy... No es suficiente para él.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, Takumi? ¿Acaso yo soy suficiente para alguien? ¿Un Omega como yo?

—No sé. No lo sé, Kuro. Ya no hay cosas que sepa, después de lo que vi en ese mundo. Nunca pensé mucho de ustedes, y creo que eso hizo que las cosas resultaran de esa forma.

Takumi alza una mano, tocando el dedo pulgar de Kuro. Solo este dedo es mucho más grueso que su antebrazo entero. No sabe cómo sentirse con esa información. ¿De verdad Kuro sería tan imposible de querer para un Alfa? 

Takumi no siente gran cosa por él. Solo tiene esas emociones, tan fuertes como un maremoto, hacia Kazuto. No es interés, o más bien, no es interés por su fuerza. Siempre, en las historias románticas, existe esa frase estúpida que igual le aplica para ellos dos. Algo de él, algo de ella. Un efecto indescriptible sobre el que está enamorado, que no se puede explicar con palabras. Es típico, como nada se puede explicar de esa forma, sin necesidad de la ciencia hablando por los sentimientos. Incomprensible. Todo sobre esto es igual de incomprensible. Si pudieran entenderse, sería más fácil. 

—Kuro.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Takumi suspira, necesita guardar algo de cara. Pero ya no sabe si debería en este momento. Desde que habló con Mayumi en el cuarto frente a Kazuto, él se ha sentido más libre que el resto de su tiempo.

Aún así, las alas que tiene para volar todavía siguen quemadas. ¿Cómo lograría poder volar de nuevo? 

Si pudiera hacer esa pregunta de manera sincera, sería más fácil. Todo lo sería. Pero existe ese demonio. Ouroboros, la serpiente, buscando repetir el ciclo. No puede abrirse, así que cada intento es frustrado, y por ende, termina cortando la situación antes de que logré algo. ¿No eran esas las palabras de Haneyumi? Él está lejos, muy lejos de ellas. Lejos de la luz. Sospecha que Kazuto también está lejos, mucho más distante que los demás, si todo esto estuvo oculto de los demás.

Quiere hacer algo, pero ya su trabajo está hecho. Amanda fue directa con las órdenes que se les dieron. Seguir intentando alcanzar a Kazuto solo llegaría a terminar por destrozar el mundo de mentira que está en el Proyecto Somnia.

No sabe qué más hacer por él, o por Kazuto. Pero piensa intentar algo, si Kuro también tenía esa dificultad.

—¿Cómo te trataban tus padres, Kuro? ¿Te gustaría contarme al respecto?

Kuro sonríe, algo inseguro. Sigue acariciando la cabeza de Takumi. 

—¿Qué te hace querer saber eso, Taku? —Kuro ve el gesto de Takumi, y retrocede en la conversación—. No me molesta contarte... Pero quiero saber qué te tiene tan adolorido. Llevas callado desde que salimos de la simulación. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa de Kazuto? 

—No sé qué tanto terminaría por aguantar él. Esta es la vez número quince mil, ¿no? —Takumi traza una línea en el cielo, si pudiera hacerse realidad el sueño de las mil grullas de papel, quizá tendría el deseo que él pide—. No hay más que pueda hacer. —Una risa amarga se le escapa de los labios a Takumi—. Eso es mentira. Siempre hay algo que puedes hacer, por algo era vicepresidente del Consejo, porque así siempre podía hacer algo. Y ahora...

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo inútil que resultó la posición?

—Tal vez. Entre todas las cosas que aprendí, solo vi la siguiente barra de mono. 

—Suele pasar, Takumi. Siempre debes pensar más allá del futuro cercano. 

—Es por eso que Kazuto ganó. ¿Cierto? Ustedes nos atraparon a todos, cuando ocurrió la explosión de gas en el edificio. Por eso, ¿eso fue el plan de Kazuto?

Kuro suaviza la sonrisa. Él sigue acariciando el pelo de Takumi.

—Es tan suave... —Kuro se desvía del tema—. El punto es... Bueno. Kazuto tiene algo raro en él. Supongo que tú te diste cuenta, ¿no? Eres perceptivo. Por eso Kazuto se separaba de nosotros. 

—No creo que esa sea la razón. 

—Probablemente haya algo roto en él. 

—Como en todos nosotros. Si llegamos a despertar, tiempo después de morir, ¿cómo no va a haber algo muerto en nosotros? Nuestras memorias, nuestros cuerpos...

—Incluso nuestros corazones se han roto en algún momento. No creo que lleguemos a viejos si seguimos metiéndonos en esto.

Ambos se ríen, la amargura de sus vidas se vuelve más palpable en un momento así de silencioso, donde solo sus voces llegan a ser escuchadas por el resto del mundo.

En un hospital tan desolado, donde manchas de rojo, como trazos de pincel, decoran las paredes. Es un error de diseño, y aún así tienen que usarlo. Es el único que funciona, fuera de todos los demás hospitales del mundo. Al menos, eso fue lo confirmado en las reuniones con Amanda.

Ella es rara. Tiene una mirada similar a la de Kazuto, como si algo, dentro de ella, estuviera más que roto, sin solución sencilla. Pero la luz en su mirada sigue diciendo algo, ella quiere seguir anclada a la vida, con el resto de los que están despiertos.

¿Tal vez sea el amor que tiene por la humanidad? Por todos ellos, los que conoce, así como los que va conociendo, ¿cierto?

—Nunca me contaste como tu familia te trataba, Kuro. —Usando su dedo índice para punzar el estómago de su amigo toro, Takumi siente más calidez saliendo de Kuro, como si él también fuera parte de Kazuto.

—No me gusta hablar de ellos. —Kuro, evitando la mirada de Takumi, hace que se sienta más curioso—. Pero igual debo. Así que... Prepárate. Esta es la historia de Kuro Satou.

—¿Es feliz, o triste?

—Lo que quieras que sea. —Incluso Kuro, en ese momento, termina por sonar extraño, como si su voz se volviera lejana. Mucho más oscura que el Kuro que conoce y sabe que existe—. Yo nací como Omega, que ya sabes. A un hombre, en la familia...

—Siempre se espera que tome la iniciativa. Lo entiendo, Kuro. No hay cosa que haya odiado más que esa.

—Pero aún así te manejas por esa regla, ¿no es así? —Kuro, solo por molestarlo, usa esa pregunta. Cambia de tema rápidamente para evitar más conflictos—. Pero sí, mis expectativas, sobre todo cuando crecí y se dieron cuenta que iba a ser grande, solo aumentaron con mi tamaño. 

—¿Pensaron que serías un Omega peligroso, de esos que nadie puede tocar?

Kuro ríe, el chiste siendo familiar. Takumi no entiende, pero la cara de Kuro lo relaja.

—Quizás Amanda tenía razón en ese aspecto. Tú y Kazuto son iguales en algunos lados. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Takumi baja la voz, incapaz de creerlo.

—Totalmente. Pero no va al caso. —Kuro mira a la derecha—. Mis padres no me consideraban mucho para las decisiones en la casa. Incluso si era un hombre, no, no contaba como tal. Mi palabra era ignorada, mis acciones eran hechas a un lado, buenas o malas. Solo servía como un fantasma, para todos los de mi familia.

—Eso suena como la peor clase de vida, ¿sabes?

—Pero tiene sus beneficios. —Kuro parece hablar como si fuera un sabio, alguien con más experiencia que él. Y en múltiples puntos de vista, él es mucho más experimentado que Takumi, indiferentemente del campo—. Por ejemplo, no importaba qué tanto fuera un criminal fuera de mi casa, nadie me haría caso allí dentro. Aunque... Eso también duele. Cuando eres un fantasma.

—Entiendo eso, Kuro.

—¿De verdad? —Kuro se anima, como si de repente tuviera un bombillo encendido—. Me alegra saber que no estoy solo.

—Tal vez, un día, podamos hablar los tres sobre lo que nos ha pasado. Sería bueno, me habían contado.

—Quizás.

—Quizás.

* * *

Kazuto, siguiendo a Mayumi, camina por los mismos pasillos de la academia. Con la mano en el bolsillo, quiere replantear sus pasos en el lugar que él terminó muriendo. Sabe que estaba en la habitación de limpieza, cuando empezó a canibalizarse. Morder la piel, y quemarla, a medida que su cuerpo se destrozaba, todavía su memoria le muestra el sabor de ella. Siente como la boca se le hace agua cuando piensa en el sabor. Muerde su lengua. La sangre solo hace mas apetitosa su piel, un aderezo a todo su cuerpo. Mayumi no puede ver qué está pensando Kazuto, ni mucho menos intuir a qué podría referirse él.

Ambos están mucho mas lejos de la mente del otro que antes. Incluso con su vida como la conoce hasta el momento, no puede creer que Mayumi tiene la misma familiaridad, sin pensar en las diferencias de ambas. Ella es más calmada aquí, que en el anterior. 

—Tal vez debería explicarte, pero no se me había ocurrido antes. —Mayumi le toma de la mano, felizmente inconsciente de la fuerza con la que Kazuto se terminó apretando la palma—. Sé que no es nuevo para alguien como tú, pero el Consejo Estudiantil se encarga de múltiples tareas de la Academia. Entre ellas, el cuidado del personal estudiantil, así como la creación de eventos y asegurar el orden y la paz en la escuela. 

—Eso suena demasiado difícil, ¿no? ¿No les ha costado alguna vez atrapar a un estudiante que sea demasiado inteligente? –Kazuto, mirando a los pasillos, recordando dónde se ubica el Club de Belleza y Cuidado Personal, suspira. Está demasiado lejos. Todo lo está, ahora que lo ve desde ese punto de vista. 

—Que sea una tarea difícil no la hace necesariamente mala, Kazuto. Me gustaría que nos ayudaras en ese aspecto. ¿Sabes? –Mayumi le sonríe a él, mostrando un gesto demasiado dulce para alguien que no puede ser rescatado, atrapado en la deriva—. Siempre pensamos que tú deberías entrar en el Consejo, cuando vimos tus logros en tu vieja escuela.

—Lo sé. Pero…

—No se siente igual, ¿cierto? Nada lo es. Después del accidente, tú no querías… —Mayumi parece darse cuenta de que lo que está diciendo no es algo amable en lo absoluto, y se calla—. Lo siento. No, no quería hacerte sentir mal, Kazuto. Sé que debió doler.

—¿Doler qué? No, no hay nada que duela en este momento, Mayumi. Seamos familia o no, no sé si quiera contártelo.  
—Entiendo. –Las palabras de Mayumi parecen hacer algo de mella en la armadura emocional de Kazuto. No es mucho más que una abolladura, tan pequeña que no es importante en lo absoluto, minúscula, insignificante, pero hace que Kazuto apriete su agarre en la mano de Mayumi. Ella parece relajarse—. Kuro y Verdant eran tus novios, ¿no?

Kazuto asiente, las palabras tomando un giro más deprimente. Sabe que no debería haber nadie de su lado, si de todas formas está en un mundo tan bizarro, que cualquier giro de la historia no le ayudaría a entender ni hacer pies ni cabeza de algo como esto. Algo que escapa toda lógica común de la magia, o de la ciencia. Despertar en una línea temporal distinta es algo que él no logra comprender, y que sabe, está fuera de los límites. Tal vez, si él pudiera volver hacia el día donde todos estaban sentados en semicírculo, podría sentir algo de alivio, calidez, en su corazón. Cuando un nuevo mundo se crea, asumiendo que Dios lo abandone, después de crearlo, significa que los dados se tiran para determinar todo evento que ocurra, un generador de números aleatorios.

Del uno al seis, con suficiente suerte, una persona puede terminar volviéndose presidente de un país, o quizás un artista reconocido. El esfuerzo, en ese caso, toma el asiento trasero ante la fortuna. Kazuto sabe de esto. En el mundo pasado, podría decirse que, de seis dados de seis lados, terminó con cinco seis en su mano, y un dos en el último.

Le cuesta hallar algo. Todo se ve tan gris, ¿por qué intentarlo? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo atrás, y morir? ¿Cuál sería el resultado de los dados, si Kazuto los volviera a tirar?

—No creo que valga la pena morir, ¿sabes? –Mayumi habla, su voz es delicada, la flor de un Crisantemo mostrándose como una ilusión en su cabello. Quizás Kazuto esté alucinando, porque no puede entender qué está viendo frente a él—. Sería lo mejor, en corto plazo. Pero… Incluso si puedo entender tu dolor, —ella le aprieta la mano para enfatizar su punto—, no creo que valga la pena si lo haces. Ya sea que te tires de la azotea, o te ahorques, ¿de verdad quieres volver a ver a los dos chicos que amas? Cuéntame, Kazuto. ¿Si tú llegaras a morir, qué sucedería si no llegases a ver a ninguno de los dos?

—No, no lo sé. Lo siento. No hay una respuesta que te pueda dar en este momento. –Kazuto, con una risa amarga, siente un poco del calor de antes volver a su piel, como si pudiera ver un rayo de sol en la oscuridad, o empezar a notar la superficie del mar, después de haber caído como un náufrago, desesperado por alcanzar la luz—. Perdóname.

—Creo que le debes decir eso a otra persona, primo. –Mayumi, dándose la vuelta, le da un abrazo a Kazuto, quien solo se queda parado a recibirlo—. No es mi deber perdonarte por lo que tu corazón te dice, cuando estás al borde de la muerte. Hay algo más que debes hacer. Mucho más.

Kazuto siente que el pecho se le estruja cuando recibe el abrazo. El calor de Mayumi es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación en este lugar tan esteril. Kazuto acerca a Mayumi lo más que puede hacia él, queriendo tener lo más que pueda ese pequeño pedazo de vida que acaba de hallar. Una lagrima sale, Y Kazuto siente la necesidad de pararla, hacer que todo esto se detenga, porque es mucho, es demasiado en poco tiempo, se siente opresivo, al mismo tiempo no deja de ser reconfortante para él. Duele su pecho, ahora que la mano que lo oprimía ya no está. Mucho que le habló a Takumi de cadenas, ¿y por qué su corazón tenía una de ellas? 

La distancia, el recordatorio de que él está roto, defectuoso. Mayumi empieza hacer abolladuras en el escudo de Kazuto. Todo es un mecanismo de defensa. La amabilidad, la actuación exagerada. Todo. Él es débil, muy débil. Y ahora, en este mundo frío, tan frío que el anterior se sentía mas cercano al infierno que a la Tierra, se da cuenta de que perdió a dos personas que estarían allí para él. Y si es listo, sabe que las otras dos ya no están aquí. 

—Además. –Mayumi susurra, justo en el oído de Kazuto, tan cerca de él, que siente dolor de verlo así—. Hay alguien más que te necesita. Él es muy importante para mí. Tal vez ambos lleguen a entenderse.


	20. Chapter 20

Tanto Mayumi como Kazuto están sentados frente a frente en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Ninguno de los dos está dirigiéndose al otro. Ambos escuchan la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de inmediato, justo a la hora. Cuatro de la tarde. 

—Vaya. Por poco pensaba que ustedes se habían ido a otro lado. —Inumi recalca, cuando todos los demás estudiantes del Consejo están dentro. Deja su bolso en la silla justo a la cabeza de la mesa. Como Presidenta del Consejo, esto es su deber—. Pero me alegra, mientras más personas tengamos en el Consejo por ahora, mejor.

—Kazuto. 

Siendo llamado de repente le hace buscar con la mirada a Takumi, la voz que surge de atrás de Inumi. Todos los demás están sentados en la mesa. La reunión de los estudiantes del Consejo Estudiantil acaba de empezar ahora.

—No importa, Takumi. Lo que sea que necesiten hablar, hagan eso después. —Dejando en la mesa una carpeta monocromática, Inumi pone las manos sobre la mesa—. Como ya saben, nuestra familia son los Cien Terceros. Mantienen gran parte del poder de la ciudad.

—Es necesario afirmar esto para poder entender lo que sigue, Mayumi. —Takumi habla después, cuando nota la incomodidad de su hermana—. Esto es algo más importante. Necesitamos la ayuda necesaria. Kazuto, creemos que tu ayuda es importante.

Kazuto coloca las manos de cerca, su expresión ilegible. Piensa sobre eso, con una cabeza fría. 

—¿Qué es tan fuerte que necesita mi ayuda? Si me permiten. 

—No, no. Está bien, Kaz. Verás. —Inumi toma el control de la conversación—. Hace poco tiempo, ocurrió un desastre en el país, múltiples personas, poco relacionadas entre sí, fueron asesinadas en varios accidentes sin relación alguna. Aunque suene contradictorio, en realidad no es tan simple la situación. 

—¿Cuál es el hilo, Inumi?

—Para alguien que es nuevo, seguro que suena increíble pensarlo. Pero...

Takumi carraspea. Tanto él como los demás estudiantes originales, no son necesariamente tan fuertes como para darle las noticias a Kazuto. Pero ya él entiende una base de este mundo. A diferencia de otras bases del mundo, aquí, en este mundo, ha ocurrido de repente una tragedia. No es una ilusión, ni un juego de ojos a gran escala. 

—Suponemos que esto ha tenido que ver con el Rey Demonio.

Ahí está. Pese a no saber qué ocurrió, él sabe qué ha sucedido. Un accidente a gran escala, llevado al peor ejemplo de la naturaleza, y los dados saliendo en el peor de las opciones elegidas. Una mala fortuna, desatada por eventos ocurridos en cadena. Esa es la situación que él acaba de entender, justo ahora.

Toca pensarlo con una cabeza fría. Tanto Kuro, como Verdant ya no existen en esta versión del tablero. Como piezas, están eliminados del juego. Si su padre, no. Si Ignis tiene algo que ver con esto, significa que él está eliminando dos piezas de Kazuto como hándicap para la partida. Lo que significa que Ignis piensa, por orden dramática,ponerse en desventaja y revelar su posición de una vez. Ambos pierden y ganan algo.

Ignis Pyro pierde el anonimato, así como el poder ilusorio. Gana el prestigio que requiere el título del Rey Demonio. La magia infernal que posee, y que Kazuto llegó a probar por instantes, es solo la prueba de ello. La magia normal, aquella que viene con cada ser vivo, es nada más una extensión de su cuerpo, por así decirlo, es un dato biológico. Justo igual que la realización de que un ser humano no puede morir si aguanta la respiración por sí mismo. Sin embargo, la magia infernal no llega a guiarse de las mismas reglas. 

En un mundo sin magia, determinar la naturaleza de esta requeriría de dos versiones de esta. Magia como ilusión o mentira —la que Ignis seguramente hizo en el tablero o mundo pasado—, que depende de la falta de un observador, y debe ser contada o perdida de la vista. Cuando los datos se oscurecen al respecto, y se cuentan hechos con una base tenue en la realidad, suele ocurrir la creación de la magia como fenómeno.

La segunda es la que está entendiendo como resultado de lo que pasó hace tiempo. Magia como resultado de un evento. Si nadie puede ver un truco de manos, donde se mete un caramelo en la taza, y la otra persona tiene ojos cerrados, no se puede confirmar si el truco es en verdad magia o no. Solo depende de observar el resultado y recibir el resto de la información. 

De todas formas, esta clase de magia solo funciona cuando el mago puede realizar estos eventos, sin necesidad de fuerza adicional. Si el mago es capaz de orquestar eventos de esta magnitud, la magia infernal hace el resto del trabajo. 

Una forma alternativa de verlo puede hacerse con los pecados capitales. La Gula, por ejemplo, permitiría a un ser humano pequeño consumir a otro en una pieza. Aunque un efecto similar puede ocurrir si, en la ausencia de magia, el mago infernal decide cortar en pedazos más digeribles la carne de la presa. Una forma válida de interpretar lo que hizo Kazuto en el último tablero, como forma de asegurar una victoria, es la siguiente: «Kazuto, usando un hechizo ilusorio simple, mantuvo a Mayumi Miyo bajo una ilusión óptica, mientras ella era cortada en pedazos con una daga, para después ser consumida, desde los pies hasta la cabeza».

Es una explicación válida, pero el pecado de la Gula solo lo permitió transformar en magia al final, cuando Kazuto ya había tragado todos los pedazos de Mayumi en su cuerpo. Su muerte pudo reflejarse como cualquier otra causa de muerte, pero, por la naturaleza del pecado, todos y cada uno de los fines y movimientos hechos deben ser relacionados con él.

Pero no es importante explicar eso ahora. Kazuto se levanta de su silla, poniendo el mismo aire de autoridad que cuando enfrentó a Mayumi la última vez.

—Asumo que ustedes buscan encarcelar al Rey Demonio, ¿no? —Los ojos de Kazuto parecen adquirir un brillo rojo, como la última vez. Pero, a diferencia del anterior, este rojo es más intenso todavía—. Supongamos que, por un capricho mío, me niego. Si tuviera una buena razón para decir que no, y la dijera, ¿qué harían ustedes?

Takumi se levanta, la mirada de él está dirigiéndose a Inumi primero, después a Kazuto.

—No existe manera de detenerte, como estudiante. Ni como familiar. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ya que no podemos obligarte. No existe manera de hacer que enfrentes a tu padre a la fuerza. 

El interés de Kazuto aumenta cuando escucha eso.

—Qué raro. Aceptan mi linaje en los Cien Terceros, ¿pero al mismo tiempo aceptan que soy hijo del Rey Demonio? —Kazuto suspira, mira al cielo—. No es normal. En un mundo como este, definitivamente terminé cumpliendo mi meta una vez. Podría decir que no e irme con mi premio...

—Algo me dice que no estás aquí para decirnos que te vas, ¿no? —Inumi frunce el ceño, los datos de la carpeta están en su boca, justo a punto de ser recitados en voz alta—. Mostrar tus cartas solo implica que no vas a retirarte de esta habitación. No dice nada sobre tus verdaderas intenciones de ayudarnos. —Ella suspira, con la irritación en esos ojos de acero—. Así que cuéntanos, Kazuto Miki. Explica tus intenciones.

Una leve pausa ocurre en la conversación. El aire en el salón se torna rancio, estancado en un mismo lugar.

—Vaya, vaya... Suenas tan insistente. Me parece mucho más interesante hacer algo divertido por ahora. —Girando la cabeza hacia Nekomi, Kazuto le sonríe amablemente—. Nekomi, querida... ¿Podrías hacernos una fortuna? ¿Qué pasaría con respecto a la operación para matar al Rey Demonio, si yo no me uno? Asegúrate de usar las cartas del tarot, ¿podrías?

La voz de Kazuto suena tan plástica, tan falsa y dulce que parece derramarse por encima de su rostro digno del inframundo. Suena el bolso de Nekomi, quien acepta sin decir palabra. Ella tiene las cartas casi que se le caigan las cartas. 

Ella, apresurada, hace su fortuna de manera rápida. Tiene tres cartas en la mesa. Justamente, son en este orden: La Muerte, el Diablo, y la Torre.

—Oh. —La sorpresa de Kazuto es tan leve, que daría un escalofrío pensar en solo el hecho de que Kazuto está verdaderamente sorprendido—. Bueno, no se ve bien para ustedes... —Él ríe por lo bajo—. Bien. Me voy a unir a su pequeña operación. Bajo una sola condición, entonces.

—Ni siquiera tuvimos la chance de explicar. ¿Cómo puedes unirte a algo que ni siquiera conoces? —Takumi habla, exasperado. Las manos de él están apretando la palma con todas sus fuerzas—. Estás, estás loco, ¿no?

—Takumi, cálmate. —Haneyumi interviene, justo en el último momento—. Kazuto solo es un actor. Está alargando el momento para ser dramático. —Dirigiéndose a Kazuto, Haneyumi le apunta con el dedo—. Debes tener una petición. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré. ¿Dinero para compensar el tiempo que pasaste en el exilio? ¿Parejas, Omegas para asegurarte que la línea de los Miki siga? Te lo daré todo.

—Nada de eso, Haneyumi. Sé de alguien que moriría de rabia por verme agarrar cualquiera de esas. —Kazuto solo posa su mirada unos segundos en Takumi. Le asiente, él recibe una respuesta de Takumi. Implícitamente, le está diciendo que no piensa rechazarlo—. Solo pido una cosa. Después de matar al Rey Demonio, necesito sentarme en su trono. Si pueden asegurar que van a intentarlo, aceptaré las condiciones que me proponen.

Inumi, aliviada, deja salir el aliento que guardaba. Es casi imperceptible, pero Kazuto nota como Takumi y las demás chicas alivian la tensión en sus cuerpos.

—Me parece bien. Nos ayudarás a matar a tu padre, y a cambio, ¿piensas sentarte en su trono, por qué? Disculpa si el asunto es únicamente entre ustedes dos, Kazuto. No pienso interrumpir en ese asunto. Mereces tu puesto en el Consejo Estudiantil, así como en la clase Celeste. Rey Demonio o no. Tendrás inmunidad mientras dure dentro del tiempo en la Academia.

—Si es que no cometo crímenes fuera de esta. Lo entiendo. Pero mi único motivo por mi petición es que quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

—¿Cuál es esa?

—Si llego a sentarme en el trono, y despierto una última vez, entenderé que todo este mundo, así como el anterior, son falsos. Por ende, me veré en la obligación de agradecerles fuera de aquí. Por eso mi petición es tan simple ahora. —La expresión de Kazuto se vuelve más ligera, menos amenazadora—. Quisiera que Takumi y yo hablemos después de todo este problema, así sea por unos minutos, ¿por favor? Así tendremos la oportunidad de hablar cara a cara, como dos personas.

* * *

—Maldición... —Verdant observa las pantallas donde se ve todo lo que ocurre en el Proyecto Somnia. Justo a su lado, tiene a un dragón, aproximadamente menor que él y Kazuto, mirando la pantalla con total confianza. Verdant se acomoda el sombrero de vaquero—. No puedo creer que Kazuto haya descubierto la naturaleza del Proyecto. Es imposible. Ni yo me dí cuenta de eso.

La mujer sentada frente a la pantalla, revisando el flujo del tiempo, y ajustando los planes a medida que el camino le muestra una salida vacía. Nadie más que ellos y Takumi —quien se mantiene callado a propósito por su propia tranquilidad— están con ella, observando todo.

—Es Kazuto. O Ignis. Es muy distinto a cuando lo conocí. 

—Es una cara de él. Se siente muy diferente, ¿no? —Takumi habla, en parte defendiendo, por la otra, explicando el proceso de pensamiento de Kazuto—. No he visto que Kazuto mostrara esta cara de sí mismo, pero no es diferente. Necesita un terapeuta, ahora que lo veo.

—Definitivamente, Takumi. —Amanda habla por primera vez en todo este periodo de tiempo. Justo en esta sala, ella supervisa lo que hacen todos los que están luchando por despertar en el Proyecto Somnia. Cambia de pestaña—. Pero, por el momento, esto es una forma de ayudar a Kazuto a entender cuál es su problema. 

—La confianza, ¿no? Todo lo que pasa ahí dentro es nada más que una pantalla de confianza.

—Ciertamente. —Verdant interrumpe—. Él todavía sigue siendo un niño, incluso después de su segundo viaje. —Sonríe mostrando los dientes—. No puedo creerlo.

—Después de esto, Kazuto tendrá prohibido ayudar a los pacientes restantes. No podemos arriesgarnos a que rompa la fábrica de la realidad de esta simulación.

Ninguno de los cuatro entiende por qué ocurren cosas como estas, pero todos tienen algo claro. La segunda entrada de Kazuto en el proyecto es una advertencia. Si siguen ocurriendo cosas como estas, es probable que Kazuto quede muerto, psicológicamente hablando. Parte de la preocupación de Verdant es esa. Si Kazuto no llega a ganar en esta apuesta sobre su propia vida, ¿qué puede quedar de él? 

Si las personas que empiezan a perder la calma, llegan a sufrir de un miedo a la exposición, ¿qué le sucedería a Kazuto, quien ya ha expuesto todo de sí mismo, y aún así tiene secretos que piensa llevarse a la tumba? 

Por más ligero que parezca tomarse todo el asunto, Verdant mira de reojo la puerta. Necesita quedarse con Takumi por el bien de los tres, si es que él desea entender cómo ayudar a Kazuto.


	21. Chapter 21

—Me gustaría saber qué hacemos aquí. —Kazuto lanza una moneda al aire, susurra un grito de victoria cuando cae en cara. Takumi no está sorprendido—. Tal vez no sea sorprendente, pero me gustaría entender tu proceso de pensamiento, Takumi.  
—No lo sé, pero quería poder hablar contigo en privado. No es como si fuera a decir algo más profundo o interesante. No soy tú, por decir un ejemplo.

Kazuto deja de lanzar la moneda al aire. Ambos, mientras están en la habitación de Takumi, se miran las caras. Más bien, se miran a los ojos, por buscar palabras más precisas que las anteriores. Kazuto, sentado justo al lado del respaldo de la cama, se mantiene fresco con un par de shorts cortos y una camiseta blanca. Takumi, por su parte, intenta dar la impresión de que él es civilizado y todavía usa los pantalones del uniforme, la camisa de este todavía sigue sin abrirse.

—¿Nunca te relajas? —Kazuto pregunta, de la nada. Como si lo que dice Takumi fuese algo sencillo de ignorar. Él no parece molestarse, en lo absoluto, por el insulto disfrazado de cumplido—. Siempre pensé que tú serías la clase de hombre que mantiene una cara seria, incluso cuando estás en tu cuarto. ¿No conoces el concepto de habitación personal? ¿Tanto te cuesta dejarte este espacio?

Takumi recoge la ropa de Kazuto, abandonada por toda la habitación, como perdigones de un disparo. La dobla con cuidado, y la deja colgada en la silla cercana al escritorio. Como Takumi es parte del Consejo Estudiantil, tiene el cuarto más alto en los dormitorios de chicos, por no mencionar que está solo en este lugar. La habitación solo permite tener una cama doble, y aún así, Takumi no llega a dormir lo suficiente como para que fuera importante tener este lugar. Las motas de polvo, que Takumi limpia cuando pone las primeras prendas allí, indican que nadie la usa durante el año escolar, cuando menos.

Kazuto usa este tiempo para relajarse, estirando su cuerpo por toda la cama. Takumi solo se sienta en el borde de la cama. No hace mucho movimiento, pero Takumi intenta mover una mano hacia la pierna de Kazuto.

—No me gusta relajarme. Eso haría que mis deberes hacia la gente que sirvo se pierdan. —Takumi se acerca a Kazuto, una mano sobre la sábana de la cama—. Tengo que estar siempre preparado, Kazuto. Si no, ¿cómo podré estar preparado? No tengo el tiempo para eso.

—Tú lo dices como si tuvieras que tener la guardia en alto, todo el tiempo. —Kazuto pone la suya encima de la de Takumi, por poco quitándola de abajo, pero él acepta que Kazuto no le está haciendo eso por maldad, y la deja ser—. ¿Qué te tiene tan tenso, Takumi Miyo? ¿Qué demonio hace que debas ver por encima de tu hombro, temiendo el día del juicio? ¿No notas qué injusticia sería si no pudieras disfrutar del mundo que creaste con tu familia?

Justamente, a la mención de familia, Kazuto nota la tensión en su mano. Aprieta con fuerza, como si pudiera imprimir en ese gesto la mayor cantidad de compasión por el chico. Por lo general, gestos así no suelen ir bien entre los dos, causan vergüenza para los involucrados, pero algo, en un momento como este, parece disolver esa tensión. Como si apagaras una vela encendida con los dedos mojados, solo suelta el silbido corto del oxígeno siendo apagado. En un lugar como este, tan alejado del resto del mundo, en una academia que hace de torre de marfil, ninguno de los dos debe preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como la familia, el honor, o el prestigio. 

—¿Temes que tu familia se entere de lo que sientes por mí, quizás? —Kazuto se aventura a decir por un instante. Las manos de él también tiemblan, así como las de Takumi. Ambos mantienen la distancia por un momento, pero Kazuto sabe que Takumi lo escucha como si estuviera a centímetros de distancia—. Una vez, escuché de tu boca salir palabras horribles hacia mí. Nunca pensé que pudieras decir eso, la verdad. No creo que seas la misma persona que él. Podría ser un sueño, incluso. O también que guardé en el archivo del juego equivocado. 

Takumi sonríe. Es pequeño, pero es un avance en comparación a todo el mundo que él conoce. Tener una mano que está ahí para abrirse, si él desea salvarse. O cambiar de cadenas. Ambos hablaron sobre eso, ¿no? La memoria sigue siendo fresca en la mente de Kazuto. Hace que se sienta más cálido. Como si de repente, Kazuto pudiera llegar al cielo con una buena acción como esa.

Aún así, ya él está demasiado manchado, ¿por qué intentar alcanzar el cielo, cuando la tierra está frente a él, mostrando su rostro más complejo y matizado? En una carta del Tarot, ambos estarían representando a la carta de los Amantes. Destinados a estar juntos también. E incluso así. Kazuto no dejaría que cualquier lazo se interponga entre los que ya tiene, desde hace tiempo. ¿Y cómo podría, de hecho? Cualquier palabra bonita solo le hace pensar en Kuro y su confesión en la madrugada, sobre como él no merece a alguien como Kazuto.

Le gustaría cambiar ese pasado. Decir algo mejor. Responder con su propia versión de lo que dice. Que él también es persona, mucho más humano que Kazuto, Hijo del Demonio, y Kazuto, el Exiliado. Ambas son verdades de este mundo, al igual que el anterior. Si en el pasado puede aceptar las dos verdades, ¿por qué ahora, que ya no hay nadie atándolo, siente que debería estar huyendo de esas palabras, de esas profecías?

—¿Tú también temes que tu padre te exilie, otra vez? —Takumi hace una pregunta similar a la de Kazuto, respondiendo a su pregunta con un arma similar.

—Claro. Si pudiera con los dedos cuántas veces no he temido por mi vida con mi padre, me sobrarían dedos, la verdad. —Las palabras saben amargas cuando salen de su boca. La sensación de ser quemado vive todavía en su mente. Incluso si puede evitarlo otra vez, ya sería demasiado tarde para alguien como él de salvarse. Una vez tocado por el fuego del Averno, no hay vuelta atrás, recuerda escuchar eso de su padre, cuando él se emborrachaba con vino para ahogar las llamas—. Pero solo esa vez me bastó para entender.

—¿Qué lograste entender, que yo no pude?

—Que es inútil tratar de convencer a mis padres de que ellos me entiendan. Padres e hijos son bestias distintas, hablando de planos completamente diferentes. Mi padre… Bueno. Ya está muerto, de todas formas. Y el otro no es como que le quede mucho tiempo de vida para ponerme a hablar mal de él. —Kazuto asiente a sí mismo—. No me molestaría estar contigo, al menos, no en momentos así, si lo deseas.

A Takumi se le queda el aliento en la boca. Tomando esa oportunidad por lo que es, Kazuto se acerca a Takumi, las manos de Kazuto en las rodillas de Takumi. Justo ahí, Kazuto pone de frente, y con el brillo rojo de sus ojos, observa con honestidad a Takumi.

Él tiene esos ojos que parecen sacados del cielo. Quizás, cuando su madre iba a dar a luz, llamó a uno de los ángeles para bendecirla con un espejo, con la capacidad de alcanzar el color del firmamento. Celeste, como él. Una versión más clara, más ligera de su hermana. O de sus padres. No es como ellos. Nunca lo ha sido. Indiferentemente de si es un Alfa o no, a Kazuto no le molestaría tocar la puerta dorada con él, si es que pudiera estar en unos momentos con Takumi. Cielo e infierno se pierden, entremezclados, cuando una llama le acaricia el rostro a Takumi.

Kazuto se ríe del error, sus ojos parecen echar chispas de la emoción que tiene.

—Mala mía, Takumi. Quizás puedes atacar con tu propia magia, ¿no? Tenerte aquí me parece más que suficiente. —Kazuto vuelve a besar a Takumi, las manos de él guiando el beso—. Necesito entender una parte de ti. Así como quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo, ¿no crees que deberías pedir algo a cambio, para ser justos?

—No sé qué pedirte. —Takumi acaricia el rostro, dándose cuenta de que Kazuto empieza a acercarse a su mano, manteniendo el contacto lo más que pueda. Él no quita la mano de ahí, siente como el calor de Kazuto le recorre el cuerpo entero, una sensación más allá de la electricidad que pone su cuerpo en sobrecarga—. Cualquier cosa que diga es mucho más de lo que puedes dar.

Un dedo de Kazuto toca la barbilla de Takumi, y lo mismo sucede. Takumi se paraliza frente a él, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes lo preparara para este momento. O para todos los que vienen después. Ambos quedan en la cama, mirándose frente a frente. La mano de Kazuto se desliza a través del torso de Takumi, hundiendo su cuerpo en la cama, seguro que él no va a cambiar de reacción.

—Solo dime qué quieres, ¿no? Nunca debería de ser difícil.

—Si te lo contara… —Takumi suspira, cuando uno a uno, los botones de su camisa son deshechos por los dedos de Kazuto. Él ve como Kazuto pasa el dedo por cada uno de los abdominales de Takumi—. No sería muy divertido, ¿no?

—No me gustan los juegos así.

Antes de que Takumi pueda responder, Kazuto responde con un beso. Chocan sus narices, pero no es importante. Takumi es capaz de perdonar cosas como esas, si su cuerpo entero está a punto de estallar por lo que sucede. Cada punto de su cuerpo que Kazuto toca se siente demasiado bien. Quiere pedir por más, el calor apoderándose de él, pero no sabe cómo hacérselo llegar de forma clara. Solo puede suspirar o contener el gemido antes de que salga de su boca.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? A veces pienso que torturar es tu objetivo en mi vida. Tan lejos… Por favor no te vayas tan lejos que no pueda alcanzarte. —Takumi solo logra decir eso, entre suspiros y jadeos. Su cuerpo se arquea cuando Kazuto lo toca, y aún así no llega muy lejos, porque está metido entre su cuerpo y la cama—. Eso es lo que quería pedirte.

—No lo sé, Takumi. Pero esto es lo único que puedo prometer: No me iré tan lejos. No huiré de ti, solo si prometes perseguirme cuando huya. Cuando no pueda quedarme en un mismo lugar. Prométeme que me vas a mantener a raya, junto a Kuro y Verdant. Eso pido. No hay trucos, no hay juegos de por medio. Solo soy yo pidiéndote que me hagas un favor. Despierto o no. Infierno o no. —Kazuto lo besa, indicando su dedicación al trato—. Por favor.

Takumi responde, tentativo, con su propio beso. El de él es mucho más corto, pero igual de significativo. Lo abraza mientras sucede, ambos cuerpos compartiendo el calor, las temperaturas cambiando entre sí, más alta, más baja. No parece que quieran dejar ir al otro, por si la promesa fuese a romperse. Las cadenas que los atan al otro ya empiezan a cerrarse, Y Kazuto teme dejar ir por eso. Por si llegan a romperse de algún modo u otro. 

¿Y qué pasa, si después de esto terminan perdiéndose las vidas de todos los demás? ¿Si él termina muriendo después de que su padre termine de comérselos vivos a los estudiantes? ¿No los habrá llevado a una muerte segura, si él se mete en esta operación? 

La idea congela a Kazuto, y aún así, siente que debe abrazar con más fuerza a Takumi, si tan solo por el principio del asunto. Es mucho más fácil pretender que nada sucede y vivir los días tranquilos de la escuela con el resto del Consejo. Pero eso sería altamente irresponsable. Por no mencionar idiota, e inútil. Ignis Pyro vendrá por todos, si es que esta Academia es el bastión de la magia en Kyunpo. Es obvio que quiere venir por este lugar, y arrasar con todos.  
No siente gran apego por las demás chicas, pero eso siempre puede cambiar, así como todas mostraron una cara distinta de ellas, él tiene la sensación de que, si no intenta con todas sus fuerzas conocer a la gente que lo rodea, pueda terminar siendo engañado por alguien como Ignis, de nuevo.

El solo pensarlo lo llena de ira, y deja que Takumi respire en la cama, agotado por esa sesión de besos.

—Otro día intentamos algo distinto, ¿no?

—Sí. Otro día. Descansa, Takumi.

Kazuto apaga las luces, yendo a la silla a recoger sus cosas. Pero una mano lo detiene.

—Quédate aquí. Así sea por una noche. Te quiero aquí, solo hasta que amanezca.

—Ellas saben, Takumi. Te aman igual. Solo mantengamos las apariencias frente a tus padres. Me daré de la mano con tu hermana, así lo planeó ella. Por un rato, ¿okey?  
Takumi lo deja ir con ambivalencia. Suelta el agarre que tiene en él, y hace espacio. De todas formas, no es como si estuvieran rompiendo las reglas de la Academia a la hora de dormir.

—Solo por esta noche, tal vez. Gracias.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya cumplí con la meta del NaNo, pero la historia no parece estar muy lejos de estar terminada. Tengo planeado que llegue a las 70 000 palabras, para al menos tener 300 paginas de historia que poder editar en el futuro. Pero con lo cansado que me siento de escribir 50K en 21 dias, no sé si me sienta en la motivacion de terminar con esa meta. Todavia quiero escribir, pero aja. 
> 
> Es complicado, y soy dramatico. Igual me gusta esta historia. Tengan un poco de TakuKazu para sus corazones.

—¿No le deberías pedir eso a Nekomi? —Takumi trata de detener a Kazuto de agarrar las cartas del Tarot. No puede. Falla espectacularmente. Las cartas quedan fuera de su alcance, incluso si Kazuto es más bajo que él. Es algo que tampoco puede terminar comprendiendo, por lo que se ve.

No importa que tanto trate, Takumi no logra hacer nada para que Kazuto termine reaccionando y deje las cartas en paz. Al final, ambos quedan encima de la cama. Takumi tratando de quitarle una de las cartas —el Juicio, por lo que ve— de la boca de Kazuto. Porque claro, si tienen que hacer algo como esto, entonces que sea como animales. Porque él tiene que forzarlo todo en un juego y hacer que sea tan difícil para él cumplir su objetivo. Es dramático. Y lo peor es que no sabe cómo lidiar con eso de primera mano, justo como lo hace él.

—No. Definitivamente no. ¿No ves? —Kazuto muestra el Juicio, escupiéndola, aunque tiene la suerte de salir sin saliva pegada—. Esa es una predicción ganadora. Por cierto. Ya tengo las otras. Me necesitan. Por eso los ayudo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? Nos estamos deshaciendo de tu padre, ¿por qué no lloras ni protestas? —Takumi alza la voz sin querer. Intenta hacer entrar en razón a Kazuto, pero no lo logra. Ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos. Nota que los ojos de Kazuto se vuelven rojos, pero solo le agarra la cara entre los dedos—. ¿No es tu deber proteger la reputación de tu padre? Suena a que lo odias más que nosotros, ¿por qué?

Kazuto se queda quieto ante todo lo que dice Takumi. No reacciona más allá de hacer puchero por las acciones de Takumi —no es como que él tenga más opciones, de todas formas—. Termina por susurrar algo, haciendo que Takumi lo suelte si quiere saber lo que está diciendo.

—No entenderías, Takumi. ¿Recuerdas en qué paso de la programación estamos? Es el paso diez, tú apenas vas por el tres. Trabajemos paso a paso, y después nos ponemos a hablar sobre por qué odio a mi padre. No estás mal en esa suposicion, pero igual debo corregirte. Entre herederos, por supuesto. No hay sentimientos fuertes, espero.

—Me gustaría entender parte de lo que estás diciendo. No puedo entenderlo. —Takumi pausa, la cara de él oscureciéndose por las sombras de su propio cerebro. Hacen un claroscuro donde el negro domina todo el resto de la pintura. Su cabello suelta pequeñas gotas de agua, como si él estuviera sudando también. Efecto secundario de la magia de agua—. ¿Por qué eres así? Te quiero y todo, pero…

—Nunca aprendiste a lidiar conmigo. Lo sé. Nadie aprende de inmediato, Takumi. —Kazuto le da la mano y se la pone en la mejilla. Acaricia su rostro, con cuidado. Takumi, pese a su fuerza, es más frágil que cualquier otro chico que ha encontrado—. No tienes que ser el prodigio por esta vez, ¿sí? Vas a ver qué tan fáciles son las cosas cuando comprendes que no debes dominarlo todo de inmediato. 

Takumi chasquea la lengua. Deja ir a Kazuto, mirando hacia la ventana. Es de noche afuera. Sin importar qué se pueda decir al respecto del tiempo, es imposible pensar que ya van a ser las cuatro de la mañana. Ninguno ha dormido más allá de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos por el bien del resto de la humanidad, Kazuto le dijo cuando iban a dormir. Ahora está cansado y confundido. No sabe cómo lidiar con este torbellino de emociones. Está feliz, triste, y enojado al mismo tiempo. Odia cómo se siente todo. 

—Sabes que yo estuve hecho de piedra, Kazuto…

—Me rehuso a creerlo. —Kazuto se levanta tras él. Pone las manos alrededor de su cintura, ambos estando sin camisa, se siente distinto el contacto entre la piel—. No eres de piedra, eres un ser humano. Aquí estoy. No puedo contártelo todo de una vez. No lo entenderías, Takumi.

—Pero, ¿por qué? En serio. Nunca pensé en que mis padres podrían fallarme. Ellos me han dado todo, me han hecho la clase de hombre que soy. 

La expresión de Kazuto se torna más difícil de descifrar. Es una mezcla entre la rabia y la tristeza, yo todavía así, no sabe si tomárselo a mal. Es complicado verlo moverse deliberadamente, como lo haría un actor alrededor del escenario. Sus pies hacen un sonido suave cuando se mueven por la alfombra. Kazuto abre las cortinas del cuarto, haciendo que la noche se ve en todos los límites que se permiten en la ventana del cuarto. Afuera, las estrellas se ven mucho más brillantes en contraste con la noche, que tiene el tono más negro que él ha visto desde el día que sus padres le castigaron por escuchar con su hermana música subida de tono. Él recuerda todavía como le dolían las manos por haber hecho algo benigno, inocente, incluso. De todas las cosas con las que él podría ser atrapado, música inapropiada es de las menores preocupaciones para sus padres que, por ejemplo, cosas robadas. 

Suena ridículo, pero ayuda para él poder recordar cosas como esas. Le ayudan a encontrar el sentido en las cosas que conoce ahora.

Y viendo el contraste entre ambos, como el agua y el fuego, solo hace que esa sensación de estar mal, como su estómago le empieza a dar vueltas, como se siente más enfermo cuando piensa en sus padres, hasta tal punto de que no puede aguantar una llamada con ellos sin tener que huir a su cuarto a calmarse hasta que la tormenta pase. Cuesta pensar en cosas como esas, pero ya no sabe si es la verdad a punto de ser descubierta, o si es la realización de que sus padres son, y han sido injustos con él.

Tal vez, tener el nombre de los Cien Terceros sobre sus hombros no es lo más adecuado para un ser humano.

—Mis padres no son tan buenos como lo parecen. En comparación a los tuyos, tal vez den mucho qué desear. Aún así, los quiero y los odio. —Kazuto confiesa, de repente—. No soy buena persona. Tampoco mis padres. No importa. Nada importa.

—No te mientas, Kazuto. Sí…

—No lo soy, Takumi. Soy el Rey Demonio, no Kazuto. Lo he dejado de ser desde que nací. Mi vida no me pertenecía hasta este momento. ¿Lo sabías? —Kazuto toca el cerrojo de la ventana—. A veces necesitas romper todas las barreras que te atan. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo. No eres tan malo, como pensaba antes. Y eso lo descubro ahora, que estamos aquí. Suena raro. Pero es como es.

—Así que… si eres el rey demonio, entonces. ¿Aceptarías abandonar todos los títulos? ¿Para nuestro bien? Yo no soy el heredero de los Cien Terceros. Tú no eres el Rey Demonio. Eres Kazuto Miki. Tu propia persona.

Kazuto parece sonreír ante sus palabras. Algo de efecto tienen, pues alivian el dolor en el rostro de él. Se siente más ligero, como si estuviera flotando.

Cuando Kazuto empuja la ventana, hasta que se abre por completo, él toma la mano de Takumi, y ambos saltan hacia el vacío. Es un salto de fé. 

‹hr›

El escenario está puesto de nuevo. Las piezas de ajedrez en el tablero, tazas de café están desperdigadas por la mesa, con una cafetera conectada al interruptor más cercano, para hacer todo más sencillo con ellos. Inumi solo quiere terminar con esto para poder hablar con Takumi. Ya no sabe cómo acercarse a la situación sin que Kazuto le dé un punto ciego con el tablero. Dicen que las personas que se dedican al ajedrez son buenos estrategas, y ahora que tiene a Kazuto y a Mayumi del mismo lado, enfrentados contra ella, Inumi puede ver cómo eso tiene algo de verdad. Aunque no significa nada. Todavía tiene las piezas más importantes de su lado del tablero. La reina —o más bien, Kazuto— está completamente protegida, así como el rey (que en este caso es Takumi). Nekomi está del otro lado manteniendo un registro de los movimientos más probables de Ignis.

¿Por qué están haciendo eso? Tienen un mensaje personalizado para Kazuto y los miembros del Consejo, que vino en una carta de sobre dorado, y sello rojo escarlata. Hablando de dramático. Pero no es algo que suene deshonesto, de todas formas. Para Inumi, esto no es algo que se pueda descartar, así como así. Necesitan tener un plan de acción, pero ya esto se va a tardar hasta las primeras clases del día, y no pueden perder las clases de hoy. Al menos, no todas. Eso sería considerado un abuso del poder del Consejo y podrían destituirla del rol. Preferiblemente, deberían seguir las reglas de la academia. Pero no es algo que ya puedan controlar cuando ocurre un evento tan importante como este.

—Todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué mover una pieza de esa forma? ¿No la deja expuesta a cualquier ataque? Suena a un asunto mucho más complejo, ¿no?

—Para nada. Lo que sea más dramático es lo que sucede en el infierno. Si lo hace más emocionante, sucede. 

En este caso, Kazuto deja expuesto a un caballo, justo en el rango de dos alfiles que tiene Inumi. A los bordes, tienen a dos peones ambos en jaque para cada uno. No pueden moverse más allá, ni retroceder. No existen muchas salidas sin que se empiecen a comer piezas entre sí. Fuera de eso, ambos están en buenas condiciones para seguir jugando, con dos piezas en el lado de Kazuto que perdió, y cinco en el lado de Inumi.

Son buenas probabilidades. Pues si de drama se trata, Inumi tiene una buena forma de contraatacar con su remontada del final. De todas formas, los perdedores siempre ganan al final, ¿no?

‹hr›

Todos los alumnos están más que nerviosos. Se nota en el aire. Nekomi y Takumi miran entre sí a los demás alumnos. Mayumi se mantiene quieta, jugando con su bolígrafo. Se siente más frío que de costumbre. Justo cuando lo toca desde la punta, entiende por qué no ha escrito nada desde los últimos siete minutos de clase. Ella tiene la punta congelada, y apenas se va dando cuenta. Es estúpida. Por supuesto. Kazuto le escribe un mensaje desde el celular. Menciona el mismo problema que ella ve en el salón. También lee el otro mensaje que le deja, pero no para ella. Para Takumi.

«Un regalo para relajarte, mientras tanto ;D»

Mayumi sabe qué es lo que va a abrir. Decide solo dejar el mensaje en visto y pasarle el teléfono a su hermano. No va a pelear por el hecho de que ambos estén empezando a salir. Tal vez, en otro mundo, podría haberse enojado por recibir atención masculina, de ese tipo. Pero ahora que ve lo diferente que es el Kazuto que está viendo, no siente más que felicidad por él. Bueno. Felicidad no es el único sentimiento que tiene. Siempre es ambivalencia. Pero eso se supera con el tiempo. No sabe más que eso.

Al menos, su hermano no va a estar sufriendo por dentro. Así con eso, ella está contenta. Solo deben sobrevivir este día de clases para poder ir a trabajar en ese plan. Todavía no está completo, o al menos, no está finalizado en las etapas tempranas. Es justo lo mismo que tener un boceto sin terminar y decir que vas a pintar todos los detalles en los próximos cinco minutos para después presentarlo a la clase de arte, donde todo el mundo va a decir que es una obra maestra pero no lo es porque la profesora sabe que solo usaste el boceto y no le hiciste ningún cambio y eso lo hace diez veces peor porque no sabes cómo cambiar las cosas entre el boceto y la pieza final.

En fin. La profesora de arte puede comerse una bolsa de tachuelas. Ella no puede dibujar un circulo correctamente, mucho menos debe empezar a hacerlo. Ya está muy vieja para ponerse a hacer cuadritos en sus cuadernos, ella es una… Okay, ella a veces escribe el nombre de un chico ficticio en su cuaderno, rodeado con un corazón, así que no debería haber juicio con respecto a eso. No hay nada de malo con eso.

Takumi le toca el hombro. Le pasa el teléfono. La peor idea de todas.

No le presta atención, Mayumi decide enfocarse en todas las otras cosas que tiene en la mente, aparte de la vida que le espera después de que el infierno esté cerrado para siempre. Mayumi toma el bolígrafo, no siente que la punta esté completamente congelada, así que para ella es una victoria personal. Se sigue sintiendo frío. Pero ya no es tan doloroso como para no poder escribir. 

Tiene el cuaderno vacío. No sabe cómo llenarlo. Mayumi empieza a escribir lo que recuerda de la carta que recibieron los del Consejo, cuando abrieron la puerta. Es justamente el preludio a una escena de misterio, como si un asesinato fuese a ocurrir —debería preguntarle a Nekomi si es que ella puede predecir eso, o si es algo para lo que se debería cuidar—. Tiene la sensación de un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Una mano parece posarse en ella, pero Takumi, y Nekomi, las dos personas que se saldrían con la suya en ese aspecto, no están en esa dirección. Tampoco pudieron correr para eso. Ellos están al frente. Mayumi está en el medio. Atrás de ella, solo está el presidente de la Asociación de Videojuegos, y él tampoco tendría el valor de molestarla.  
Decide escribir el inicio de la carta, con una letra delicada y circular. Tiene que ser fiel al material de origen, de todas formas.

«Cuando el sol esté en lo más alto, vengan al punto de reunión. Todas las cadenas, en el infierno, desaparecen. El mundo terrenal, donde está ocurriendo el juego en el tablero, ata a la gente a cadenas. Religiones, familias, placeres, el cuerpo mismo, el ideal de justicia, dinero. Toda mentira usada para atraer gente forma lazos. Lo peor es que al final de la historia, cuando ya nada es importante, quieren tener una marca. El ave de un ala no puede dejar marca, porque ya está rota, desde que nació. 

La torre, el árbol más grande del mundo, es donde el rey los espera. Un castillo de concreto e imágenes. El bastión del consumismo y la depravación. Nunca han sido puros. Esa es la clave para hacer que las cadenas se rompan. »

Suena extraño. Pero es algo que ha escuchado de Kazuto antes, así que tiene sentido. La existencia de un infierno solo supone que el cielo también existe, y que este es restrictivo. Reglas cambiantes que no parecen tener demasiado sentido, y luego la entrada arbitraria, donde el juicio cae.

Eso es lo que ella puede sacar de eso. Reconocer de dónde salen sus cadenas para librarse de ellas…

Es un proceso más largo que el tiempo en el que ellos llevan vivos. Para reparar todos los daños, sí. Ya no es algo que se puedan permitir, y eso tendrá que venir después, Ignis.

Ahora. Ahora solo viene la destrucción del Rey Demonio.


End file.
